Małe jest piękne
by donnieDonnie
Summary: Oto tłumaczenie przemiłego, uroczego opowiadania Blame Brampton „Little Red Courgette" (do przeczytania w oryginale na tym samym portalu). Seksu niewiele, za to sporo lekkiego humoru, warzyw oraz szpil wbijanych biurkoratyzmowi i unijnej polityce. Autorce dziękuję za zgodę na przekład, czytelnikom zaś życzę wspaniałej rozrywki!
1. Chapter 1

**MAŁE JEST PIĘKNE**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Draco Malfoy nie prenumerował „Żonglera". A jeśli nawet zostałby przyłapany na jego kupowaniu — co czynił regularnie, dbając o to, by nabywać tygodnik zawsze w innym miejscu według pozornie przypadkowego wzoru, który przejrzeć mógłby jedynie jakiś naprawdę wyjątkowy maniak — uśmiechnąłby się uprzejmie i powiedział, że robi to tylko dla dowcipów, krzyżówki albo karykatury.  
To ostatnie nie do końca było kłamstwem. Pomimo lansowanego w ministerstwie poglądu, że „Żongler" rozpowszechnia głównie bzdury, zaskakująco sprawne rządy Luny Lovegood jako redaktor naczelnej zamieniły pismo nie tylko w kompendium wiedzy z zakresu zoologii paranormalnej, ale i źródło trafnych komentarzy politycznych. Trend ten nigdzie nie był równie widoczny co w kolumnie redakcyjnej, gdzie co tydzień pojawiała się spora karykatura autorstwa niejakiego Łapy.  
Draco dobrze pamiętał pierwszą z nich, którą ukradkiem podsunął mu pod nos kolega podczas obiadu w ministerialnej stołówce. Wojna skończyła się na tyle dawno, że mniej ważnym wśród przegranych — właśnie takim jak on, co Draco odnotował nie tyle z goryczą, co ze wstydem — niechętnie pozwolono wrócić na łono społeczeństwa.  
Niektórzy, nie mogący liczyć na wybaczenie, bezpodstawnie próbowali wyłudzić ułaskawienie. Inni, nieuleczalni fanatycy, argumentowali, że nie ma powodów, by szukać rozgrzeszenia, ponieważ ich zbrodnie wyolbrzymiono ponad wszelką miarę. Draco pamiętał, jak cisnął wtedy numerem „Proroka" przez całe swoje miniaturowe biuro, zdegustowany aż do obrzydzenia notką od redakcji sugerującą, jakoby Dolores Umbridge była niewinną urzędniczką, którą niesprawiedliwie skrzywdzono odmową powrotu na przynależne jej stanowisko.  
Dwa dni później kolega, Smythe, położył przed nim, na rozlatującym się sosnowym stoliku w stołówce, karykaturę Łapy, ukrytą przed wzrokiem ciekawskich pod listą specyfikacyjną sałat liściastych. Draco ostrożnie uniósł dokumentację, żeby zerknąć na czasopismo pod spodem, gdzie, naszkicowana piękną tuszową kreską, widniała Dolores Umbridge. Za nią, w tle, stała rzesza przypominających duchy postaci, oskarżających swym smutkiem i zagubieniem. Ilustrację komentował krótki cytat z notki redakcyjnej „Proroka": _Wyrok na Dolores Umbridge powinny wydać wyłącznie jej szeroko udokumentowane przypadki_.  
To powalało na kolana.  
Trzy dni później członkowie rodzin tych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy zginęli na skutek działalności Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków lub też przeżyli, ale nigdy nie pozbyli się traumy, podjęli własną inicjatywę przeciwko Umbridge. W jej wyniku różowa Dolores nareszcie popadła w ostateczną niełaskę.  
Sprzedaż „Proroka" spadła o dziesięć procent. „Żongler" odnotował co najmniej jeden procent wzrostu.  
Teraz tygodnik Luny Lovegood rozjaśniał Draconowi środy, co samo w sobie było warte spaceru przed śniadaniem. Postawiwszy przed sobą talerz z posmarowanymi masłem tostami i kubek pełen herbaty, przeglądał środkowe strony „Żonglera", przebiegał wzrokiem po nagłówkach typu „Buchorożce w Walii!", by w końcu dotrzeć do karykatury i nacieszyć oczy jej widokiem. Tym razem bohaterem rysunku był minister Shacklebolt, mocno zestresowany, choć dystyngowany i nobliwy jak zawsze. Jego biurko uginało się pod stosami wciąż napływających papierów, ale twarz nosiła wyraz spokoju i nadnaturalnej cierpliwości. Napis pod spodem głosił: _Są dni, kiedy Kingsley prawie tęskni za wojną_.  
Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dobrze wiedział, co to za uczucie. Tak się składało, że był współodpowiedzialny za pojawiające się coraz częściej ciemne sińce pod oczami ministra. Jego ostatni raport — całe sto dwanaście stron — zawierał drobiazgowe wyszczególnienie idealnych średnic i rozmiarów wszelkich gatunków sałat, od głowiastych po drobnolistne. Shacklebolt musiał go przeczytać, świadczyły o tym trzy czerwone kółeczka, którymi zaznaczył błędy ortograficzne.  
Draco złożył gazetę i z chrzęstem wstawił do zlewu naczynia, którymi zajmie się później dochodzący, wynajęty w agencji, skrzat domowy. Następnie zerknął z góry na swój tors, czy nie ma na nim żadnych okruchów, narzucił ministerialną szatę na garnitur, pochwycił torbę i ruszył do pracy.

Nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, że to właśnie Smythe zaanonsował zbliżające się nieszczęście. Tuż przed obiadem wśliznął się do biura Dracona i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pod napiętą skórą jego policzków drżały mięśnie zaciśniętych szczęk.  
— Przepadliśmy. Już po nas — oświadczył.  
Draco dziwnie lubił swojego śniadoskórego, zawsze przytłoczonego obowiązkami kolegę. Zaproponował mu więc, żeby usiadł i wyjaśnił, co tym razem jest przyczyną rychłej katastrofy. Praca w Departamencie Standaryzacji Wymiarów Czarodziejskich Produktów Warzywnych gwarantowała cyklicznie powracające końce świata, ponieważ wszystko, począwszy od suszy, przez gradobicie i próchnienie aż po mszyce, mogło zniszczyć plony lub sprawić, że nie spełniały one wyraźnie określonych standardów Czarodziejskiej Unii Europejskiej.  
— Chodzi o fioletową cukinię — wytłumaczył Smythe, wyciągając z kieszeni dwa sfatygowane, niezbyt okazałe egzemplarze.  
Draco spojrzał na zaprezentowane warzywa. A potem spojrzał jeszcze raz.  
— Wyglądają, jakby były trochę…  
— …anorektyczne? — podsunął Smythe. — Szczuplutkie? Wychudzone? Skóra i kości?  
— Jesteś pewien, że to nie miniaturki?  
— Stuprocentowo.  
— Skąd wiesz?  
— Pomijając całą masę różnic fizycznych, jedna z nich pochodzi z dyniowatych, a druga z psiankowatych.  
Draco popatrzył na niego przeciągle. Smythe zrobił sztucznie niewinną minę — a przynajmniej Draco uznał, że nie była autentyczna.  
— No dobrze — powiedział. — Dopuść je więc jako dodatki do sałatek delikatesowych. Nikt się nie zorientuje, że coś się nie zgadza, gdy będą posiekane.  
— Hmm — odparł Smythe zagadkowo.  
— Hmm, co?  
— Hmm, wygląda na to, że coś się komuś pomieszało i dopuszczono je już do sprzedaży ogólnej.  
Draco spojrzał na jedną z cukinii.  
— To niemożliwe. Ta tutaj ma przekrój dwadzieścia pięć milimetrów. Minimum to trzydzieści.  
— Dwadzieścia cztery przecinek pięć — skorygował Smythe. — Tak, to był błąd. Prawdę mówiąc, mój. Myślałem, że jestem na trzeciej stronie formularza, ale okazało się, że to był jakiś zupełnie inny blankiet, który sam nie wiem jak znalazł się na mojej podkładce.  
— Może się przytrafić najlepszemu — uspokoił go Draco. — Głowa do góry, wycofamy je z rynku albo wymyślimy jakąś historię. O, co powiesz na to: narzucony w skandaliczny sposób system metryczny wypiera starą, dobrą brytyjską tradycję miar i wag, niech szlag trafi Francuzów! Zwalimy winę na instrumenty pomiarowe. Przecież świat się nie zawali z powodu cukinii! Nawet jeśli rozczaruje ona dobrą czarodziejską gospodynię z jakiejś walijskiej pipidówy.  
— Która natychmiast poskarży się mężowi — wtrącił Smythe podstępnie.  
Draco zrezygnował z uniesienia brwi.  
— Co potencjalnie mogłoby oznaczać kłopoty — odparł idealnie spokojnym tonem.  
— Choć z drugiej strony możliwe, że mąż będzie raczej zadowolony, skoro, no wiesz, nasze niewymiarowe cukinie mają tylko po dziesięć centymetrów długości — powiedział Smythe w zamyśleniu.  
— Jak miło, że traktujecie to wszystko tak beztrosko — odezwał się nagle głos od strony uchylonych już jakiś czas temu drzwi. Oparta o ich framugę stała znajoma postać w czerwonych aurorskich szatach. Jej mina daleko odbiegała od życzliwości.  
— Potter — powiedział Draco. No jasne, że to on.  
Potter zignorował powitanie. Wolał ciągnąć swoją tyradę.  
— Niestety, dziś rano Aleję Pokątną odwiedziła europejska minister z wydziału standardów. Towarzyszył jej mąż. Namówił ją na szybkie zakupy, ponieważ planował ugotować jej coś na obiad w mieszkaniu, które oddano do ich dyspozycji na czas wizyty. Dobrze wiem, Malfoy, że jesteś wystarczająco bystry, żeby domyślić się, do czego zmierzam.  
— Zmierzasz w stronę błędnych etykietek — odpowiedział Draco natychmiast. — Cukinie powinny być oznakowane jako miniaturki dla smakoszy, trzynaście sykli za kilogram. Zamiast tego, na skutek błędu drukarskiego, wypuszczono je na rynek w cenie sześciu sykli. Spora korzyść dla konsumenta.  
— Minister stwierdziła, że były za duże jak na miniaturki.  
Szczęka Smythe'a drgnęła, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale trema, jaką od lat czuł w stosunku do młodego szefa Biura Aurorów, skutecznie zasznurowała mu usta. Draco postanowił przemówić za niego.  
— Mamy środek sezonu. Cukinie osiągają akurat właściwą im długość, zanim zaczną dojrzewać, grubiejąc. Dobrze znany fakt.  
Potter zacisnął wargi. Ich kąciki wygięły się lekko do góry i przez sekundę Draco miał nadzieję, że w tym człowieku tli się jakaś iskierka humoru, niestety brutalna rzeczywistość zaraz sprowadziła go z powrotem na ziemię. Najwyraźniej była to tylko pierwsza oznaka gniewu.  
— Słuchaj — powiedział Potter beznamiętnie. — Z radością bym ci uwierzył, ale unijna minister zdążyła dojść do wniosku, że to kolejny przykład brytyjskiej upartej nieustępliwości.  
Smythe odzyskał wreszcie głos.  
— To chyba mały pleonazm.  
Jego wtrącenie nie poprawiło sytuacji. Potter puścił je mimo uszu.  
— Pani minister domaga się wszczęcia postępowania wyjaśniającego — powiedział ze znużeniem. — Nie mam ani czasu, ani cierpliwości na takie rzeczy. Ty odpowiadasz za dział zatwierdzeń, Malfoy, więc powiedz mi po prostu, który z twoich ludzi narobił bałaganu, a my zawiesimy go w obowiązkach na parę tygodni, dopóki ona stąd nie wyjedzie, dobra? Dorzucę nawet kilka galeonów do zbiórki na pokrycie różnicy w pensji.  
Draco popatrzył na Smythe'a. Smythe wzruszył ramionami i ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. W końcu zaproponowane wyjście było całkiem proste. Wyglądało na jedyną rozsądną rzecz, jaką można było zrobić.  
Draco zdecydował się na zupełnie inny krok.  
— Chętnie podziękuję pani minister za to, że nie rzuca oszczerstw na tradycje agrokulturalne Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeżeli zechce poszerzyć swoje wąskie horyzonty o bogaty wybór brytyjskich roślin uprawnych, jej doświadczenia kulinarne z pewnością na tym skorzystają.  
Potter odpowiedział mu zdumionym wyrazem twarzy.  
— Malfoy, ona jest Włoszką. Czy to nie jej rodacy wyhodowali cukinię?  
Draco lekceważąco machnął ręką.  
— _Zucchino_: często przerośnięte, napompowane wodą warzywne straszydło, śródziemnomorska dynia, niemogąca się równać z naszymi wybornymi, filigranowymi miniaturkami.  
I wtedy stał się cud. Potter _się uśmiechnął_. Szybko odwrócił głowę, żeby ukryć ów fakt, niemniej niewątpliwie się uśmiechnął.  
Draco zwietrzył możliwość małego zwycięstwa. Nie pomylił się.  
— Mówisz, że był to błąd w etykietkach? Na korzyść konsumenta? — zapytał Potter z ponownie neutralną miną.  
Draco wykorzystał szansę.  
— Tak. Na niemałą korzyść konsumenta.  
Potter westchnął.  
— Wiem, że tego pożałuję, ale zobaczę, co da się zrobić.  
— Dziękuję, aurorze Potter. Widzę, że twoja reputacja jako obrońcy dobra publicznego nie jest przesadzona.  
— Nie każ mi żałować, że chcę ci pomóc, Malfoy — odparł Potter zmęczonym głosem.  
Draco był zaskoczony. Potter i zmęczenie? Nigdy nie myślał o nim w takim kontekście. Kompletnie zbity z tropu, powiedział bez zastanowienia:  
— Naprawdę doceniam twoje chęci. Nasz dział traktuje się jak chłopców do bicia, a nikomu nie przychodzi nawet do głowy, że prawdziwy problem to nie my, a kilometrowe regulacje prawne dotyczące owoców i warzyw.  
— Rozumiem i serdecznie współczuję — odpowiedział Potter. Sekundę później jego mózg zarejestrował, co właśnie wymówiły usta i natychmiast nakazał im uciąć temat. — Porozmawiamy jeszcze o sprawie. A w międzyczasie postaraj się to naprawić.  
Mózg Dracona również zdążył powrócić do normalnej pracy.  
— Czemu przyszedłeś tu osobiście, żeby nas opieprzyć? Dlaczego sekretarz nie wysłał nam oficjalnego upomnienia?  
— A jak ci się wydaje?  
— Och, do diabła… To ma być demonstracja o politycznym wydźwięku, prawda? Nie ufamy całemu ich działowi, naślijmy na nich aurorów.  
Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się wyraz mogący uchodzić za współczucie.  
— Z zadowoleniem stwierdzam, że nie złamano tu żadnego prawa. Obawiam się jednak, że reszta politycznego wydźwięku zależy od was samych. — Odwrócił się do wyjścia, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. — Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Kiedy włoska minister przyszła dziś do mojego biura, był z nią jakiś lizus z „Proroka".  
— Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.  
— No cóż. Nawet ty nie zasłużyłeś sobie na „Proroka".  
Smythe miał na tyle opanowania, by odczekać, aż umilknie echo stukotu Potterowych butów na korytarzu.  
— To był Harry Potter!  
— Owszem — zgodził się Draco.  
— Myślałem, że on cię nie cierpi!  
Draco rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.  
— Gdzie usłyszałeś coś podobnego?  
— To jeden z głównych tematów w _Niemal autoryzowanej biografii Harry'ego Pottera_. Poza tym większa część _Harry'ego w Hogwarcie_ opowiada o tym, jak się nienawidziliście w szkole. Z drugiej strony, w specjalnym wydaniu „Tęczowego Czarodzieja" z okazji dwudziestych piątych urodzin Harry'ego Pottera w zeszłym roku zasugerowano, że cały wasz konflikt to nic innego jak skomplikowany przypadek tłumionego pożądania homoerotycznego.  
— Dziwny z ciebie człowiek, Smythe — odezwał się Draco po dłuższej chwili przerażonego osłupienia. — A teraz idź i przynieś mi filiżankę herbaty za uratowanie ci tyłka, podczas gdy sam zajmę się powstrzymywaniem sekretarza przed zabiciem nas obu, a panią minister z Unii przed zebraniem kilku wymownych dowodów przeciwko naszemu rządowi.  
— Pół łyżeczki cukru i cytryna?  
— I ciasteczko.  
Po południu, kiedy Draco wrócił do domu, taras był czysty i wysprzątany, ubrania wraz z bielizną wyprane i wyprasowane, a na stole w kuchni piętrzyły się schludne stosiki luźnych papierów oraz drobnych. Obok leżał rachunek z agencji Skrzat Dla Każdego z adnotacją, że od dziś Draco może cieszyć się zniżką dla stałych klientów.  
Draco odliczył odpowiednią ilość monet i ułożył je na fakturze, po czym pisemnie potwierdził przyjęcie oferty i wyraził akceptację standardu i zakresu usług. W Londynie zamierzał pozostać co najmniej przez kilka najbliższych lat, a że nie wyglądało na to, by matka mogła odstąpić mu jakiegoś skrzata, było to najlepszą opcją.  
Nie łudził się, że reszta jego korespondencji na dzisiejsze popołudnie będzie równie łatwa i przyjemna: dwa listy do „Proroka", jedno pismo do dworu Malfoyów i jedno do sekretarza, które przy odrobinie szczęścia nie dotrze do duchowego azylu adresata (czytaj: domu jego kochanki) przed jutrzejszym porankiem.  
Na razie Draco mógł tylko czekać. Ponownie otworzył „Żonglera" i spojrzał na podobiznę miniaturowego, wymęczonego Kingsleya.  
— Przepraszam z góry — mruknął pod nosem.

Następnego dnia sporo kosztowało Dracona kupienie porannego numeru „Proroka". Przekonał samego siebie, że zmuszała go do tego sytuacja. I rzeczywiście, na stronie czwartej unijna minister wyrażała swoje oburzenie, że standardy dotyczące warzyw są tak lekceważone w kraju, co do którego Europa zaczęła już żywić przekonanie, iż zdołał wreszcie dogonić resztę nowoczesnego czarodziejskiego świata.  
Zacytowano też fragment jego własnego listu, a dokładnie przeprosiny za błędne oznakowanie towaru plus podkreślenie faktu, że na pomyłce tej w znaczącym stopniu skorzystał konsument. Przecież miniaturki warzyw to hit sezonu!  
Artykuł był solidnym przykładem dziennikarskiego obiektywizmu, ale, co najlepsze, zajmował tylko cztery kolumny o długości ośmiu centymetrów, z których jedną oddano pod zdjęcie. Widniała na nim pani minister wraz z niewymiarową cukinią. Jakiś dowcipny redaktor zamieścił nawet odpowiedni podpis: „Niedożywiona cukinia stanęła kością w europejskim gardle".  
Jeszcze lepszy okazał się raport ze strony trzeciej. Z entuzjazmem relacjonowano w nim wczorajsze oświadczenie Narcyzy Malfoy, która zamierzała urządzić we dworze bal dobroczynny, połączony z aukcją na cel pilnie potrzebnego oddziału dziecięcego w Świętym Mungu. Wciąż atrakcyjna i bogata wdowa, dzielnie zarządzająca posiadłością po przedwczesnej śmierci męża, pragnęła przyczynić się do powodzenia tego ważnego projektu.  
Draco nie miał pojęcia, co matka podała dziennikarzowi do picia, podejrzewał jednak, że poczęstunek okrasiło coś rzeczywiście drogiego, ponieważ całe cztery akapity artykułu poświęcono wyszczególnieniu przekąsek, które miały być zaserwowane na balu, łącznie ze wzmianką: _Pojawią się również wyśmienite miniaturowe cukinie, o grubości zaledwie palca, zaaranżowane we własnych kwiatach. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, czy będą nadziewane, czy smażone w cieniutkim cieście, ale jedno jest pewne: będą pochodzić z upraw lokalnych_.  
Draco wiedział, że zapłaci za to w najbliższy weekend. Matka na pewno zaciągnie go na wizytę do jakiejś nudnej przyjaciółki, żeby ożywił konwersację. A może zakończy się tylko na przemieszczaniu krzewów różanych w dworskim ogrodzie w bardziej estetyczne konstelacje.  
Ani śladu sowy od sekretarza, co pozwalało żywić nadzieję, że jego „duchowy azyl" potrwa jednak dłużej. Przełożony Dracona zazwyczaj był dobroduszny, ale jak na człowieka, który w ogóle nie pracuje, wykazywał irytującą tendencję do żądania sprawozdań i zwoływania niekończących się spotkań. Draco pojął już dobrych parę lat temu, że ranga stanowiska w ministerstwie w wielu przypadkach miała się odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do nakładu oraz jakości pracy.  
Zabrakło również jakiejkolwiek wzmianki, że europejska minister zwróciła się ze swoimi zastrzeżeniami do aurorów. Draco zastanawiał się, ile było w tym zasługi Pottera. Miał on opinię osoby sprawiedliwej i niepodatnej na korupcję, co tym razem mogło obrócić się na korzyść Dracona.  
Przegląd porannej prasy sprawił, że Draco zjawił się w pracy w nadzwyczaj dobrym nastroju. Niestety, ten stracił wiele ze swej mocy, kiedy przed drzwiami swojego pokoju Draco dostrzegł czekającego Smythe'a.  
— Co jest? — zapytał, ubiegając przydługie przeprosiny, którymi Smythe poprzedzał zwykle litanię swoich porannych problemów. — Wiadomość od pani minister z Unii?  
— Tak, masz spotkanie o drugiej, ale w zasadzie chodzi o „Proroka". Obawiam się, że będzie z tego lekka sensacja.  
— Przecież numer wyszedł dopiero trzy godziny temu.  
Smythe wyglądał na udręczonego.  
— Listy zaczęły przychodzić kwadrans później.  
— A co ty robiłeś w biurze o szóstej piętnaście? Czekaj, nic nie mów, jestem pewien, że twoja odpowiedź tylko by mnie zdenerwowała. Dobra, więc co: probrytyjska niezależność czy przerażenie naszą antyeuropejską perfidią?  
— No, probrytyjskość, miałeś jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości? Ale nie to stanowi problem.  
— Oświeć mnie.  
— Zasypano nas po uszy zamówieniami na miniaturowe cukinie — oświadczył Smythe.  
Draco westchnął.  
— Dobry uczynek zasługuje na karę.  
— Podejdźmy do tego pozytywnie — powiedział Smythe z radosnym spojrzeniem zza swoich dwuogniskowych okularów. — Jestem już na osiemdziesiątej czwartej stronie nowiutkiej specyfikacji określającej cechy warzywa miniaturowego wraz z odróżnieniem od zaledwie niewyrośniętego. Jak uważasz, czy powinienem uwzględnić mikrozioła?  
— Mikro co? — Draco zaprosił Smythe'a do pokoju, przekonany, że zapowiada się długie przedpołudnie.  
Nie pomylił się. Zanim zdążyli ze Smythe'em zrobić sobie po kubku herbaty, do środka zajrzał asystent Dracona z informacją, że o dziesiątej przybędzie z wizytą senior oddelegowany przez Czarodziejski Związek Farmerów. Co więcej, Bruce Pickett, jak nazywał się delegat, nie był ani zadowolony, ani pod wrażeniem i nie zamierzał okazywać wyrozumiałości.  
Draco wysłał asystenta po więcej ciastek i mleka. Tego ranka można było spodziewać się wzmożonej konsumpcji herbaty.  
Bruce Pickett, choć bojownik o dobro czarodziejskiej klasy robotniczej z krwi i kości, okazał się dość przyjemnym człowiekiem. Wszedł do biura Dracona otoczony aurą smutku i zmartwienia, a nie z walecznym hasłem na ustach, jak mieli w zwyczaju inni rzecznicy Związku Farmerów. Draco poczuł ulgę tak wielką, że natychmiast zdecydował się otworzyć paczkę najlepszych herbatników.  
— To nie tak, że chcemy wypowiedzieć wojnę ministerstwu, panie Malfoy, ale naprawdę utrudniacie nam życie. Czy wyobraża pan sobie nasze zaskoczenie, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się z dzisiejszej porannej gazety, że istnieje cała kategoria warzyw, o której nikt z was nie raczył nas poinformować? Że pojawiły się dodatkowe, mocno wyśrubowane wymagania dotyczące jarzyn, które, jak myśleliśmy, będziemy musieli wycofać z handlu? Jest pan rozsądnym człowiekiem i na pewno rozumie, jak bardzo nas to zdenerwowało.  
Draco podzielił jego zdanie co do rozsądku i zrozumienia.  
— Sedno problemu, i liczę w tym punkcie na pańską dyskrecję, tkwi jednak w tym, że miniaturki warzyw rzeczywiście są nową odmianą uprawną, a my wspomnieliśmy je tylko przelotnie we wczorajszej reakcji na skargę minister z Unii Europejskiej.  
Bruce westchnął.  
— A my przez cały czas oddawaliśmy je za marne grosze do delikatesowych siekanek tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się nagle o jakiejś tajnej strategii cenowej, według której mogliśmy sprzedać je za znacznie większe pieniądze.  
— Tak, ale wymyśliliśmy to zaledwie wczoraj — wyjaśnił Draco cierpliwie. — Tak naprawdę to wciąż nie dopracowaliśmy cen do końca.  
— Oto kolejny przykład tak zwanej pomocy okazywanej przez ministerstwo ciężko pracującemu obywatelowi. Nie oczekuję, że ktoś tak wymuskany jak pan, panie Malfoy, zrozumie nasze położenie, ale tych kilka sykli za funt cukinii to naprawdę spora różnica dla harującego w pocie czoła hodowcy.  
— Za kilogram — skorygował Draco odruchowo. — Niech pan posłucha, ja to wszystko rozumiem i próbuję wytłumaczyć panu, że do wczoraj nie istniało w ogóle jeszcze coś takiego jak rynek miniatur warzyw. Wymyśliliśmy go dobę temu, a mój kolega, Smythe, pracuje właśnie nad projektem regulacji i cennikiem.  
Do Picketta, który wyrzucił już z siebie to, co miał do powiedzenia, najwyraźniej dopiero teraz dotarł sens słów Dracona.  
— Co to znaczy, że wymyśliliście rynek miniatur?  
— To znaczy, że go wymyśliliśmy.  
Bruce Pickett nie był głupi. Oprócz tego, że czytał gazety, miał za sobą trzydzieści lat pracy na roli. Zdążył naoglądać się już wprowadzania w życie niejednej zmiany. Powolny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego oblicze.  
— Czy to jakiś rodzaj manifestacji antyunijnej?  
Draco doskonale panował nad twarzą. Jego mina wyrażała absolutną niewinność.  
— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Byłoby to bardzo nie na miejscu ze strony ministerstwa.  
Farmer obdarzył go długim, taksującym spojrzeniem. Przez jego twarz przemknął znaczący, złośliwy uśmieszek. Sięgnął po ciasteczko i przeżuwał je powoli. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego ton nie wyrażał niczego więcej poza świadomą troską o dobro rolnika.  
— Związek Farmerów z przyjemnością stwierdza, że ministerstwo _nareszcie_ zdecydowało się formalnie uznać starą brytyjską tradycję uprawy miniaturowych warzyw. Choć trzeba przyznać, że zrobiło to z pożałowania godnym opóźnieniem. Wyraźnie widać, jak daleko ministerstwo oddaliło się od spraw ciężko pracującego rolnika, skoro potrzebowało dopiero interwencji ze strony ślepej na różnice kulturalne Unii Europejskiej, żeby zająć się tym tematem.  
— Ministerstwo musi pracować powoli, upewniając się w ten sposób, że spełnia każdą potrzebę — poczuł się w obowiązku wtrącić Draco.  
— Tak, być może, w tym konkretnym przypadku ministerstwo dostrzegło i zamknęło lukę prawną, wskutek której od wielu lat krzywdzony był nie tylko producent, ale i konsument.  
— I tę właśnie konkluzję przekaże pan członkom Związku?  
Bruce w zamyśleniu nadgryzł czwarte ciasteczko.  
— Myślę, że zacznę od redakcji „Proroka".  
— Mądra decyzja — powiedział Draco cicho. Dolał Bruce'owi herbaty i postanowił, że na jego następną wizytę każe przygotować ciasto.  
— No i oficjalną część spotkania mamy za sobą — oświadczył Pickett radośnie. — Tak więc malutkie warzywka dla wysnobowanych czarownic. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Szkoda, że sam tego nie wymyśliłem. Czy zastanawiał się już pan nad innymi specjałami?  
— Nie, dlaczego?  
— Mam taką jedną odmianę karbowanych ogóreczków, długie na minimum półtorej stopy. Możliwe, że zrobiłyby karierę w pewnych kręgach.  
Draco patrzył na niego i mrugał w osłupieniu. Dopiero po chwili przyszła mu do głowy dyplomatyczna odpowiedź.  
— Mocno wątpię, żeby udało nam się zapewnić rządowe środki na reklamę.  
— Fakt. No cóż, trudno.  
— Tak, naprawdę szkoda.  
O wpół do dwunastej zjawił się francuski odpowiednik Bruce'a Picketta, Daniel Massol. Przyniósł ze sobą ciężki kosz, który z hukiem postawił na biurku Dracona, nie przerywając przy tym mamrotanych pod nosem francuskich inwektyw.  
— Znam francuski — ostrzegł go Draco po angielsku.  
— Wiem, że pan zna — odparł gość płynną angielszczyzną. — Wiem też, że pan wie, iż nie zamierzam dać się poczęstować herbatą, która smakuje, jakby przeszła przez układ trawienny buchorożca. Proszę, mam tu trochę sera od mojej żony i butelkę wina od ojca. A teraz do rzeczy. Jestem tu, by powiedzieć panu, że _Fédération magique nationale des syndicats d'exploitants agricoles_* pragnie okazać wsparcie brytyjskiemu departamentowi rolnictwa walczącemu przeciwko tyranii ministerstwa Unii Europejskiej, które zasłania się rygorystycznym systemem nomenklaturowym i nie chce uznać pewnych osobliwości agrokulturalnych. Zanim zrozumieją, że setki lat tradycji są ważniejsze od ich bzdurnych zasad, potrzeba nam odważnych i śmiałych kroków, takich, jakie podjął pana wydział. Mimo że pana kolega po fachu we francuskim Ministerstwie Magii nie mógł sympatyzować ze mną oficjalnie, przesyła pudełko makaroników** jako prezent dla pana i pańskiej czarującej matki.  
Draco przyjął paczuszkę.  
— Nie ma mowy o żadnej walce — wybąkał. — To tylko… tylko różnica poglądów. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze przed weekendem wszystko się wyjaśni.  
— Nonsens, to heroiczny gest, z którego powinien być pan dumny!  
— Ależ skąd! — upierał się Draco. — Chodzi jedynie o biurokratyczną reorganizację na niskim szczeblu, której celem jest uzyskanie nieco większej swobody w tradycyjnej hodowli warzyw.  
— _Vive la revolution!_  
— Proszę, niech pan przestanie — powiedział Draco. — Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy i nabawimy się kłopotów.  
— Ach! — Daniel znacząco kiwnął głową. — Rozumiem, to tajna operacja. Dobrze, w takim razie moja dzisiejsza wizyta była jednym wielkim konfliktem. — Wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. — Mam dość waszego brytyjskiego uporu! — ryknął tak donośnie, że jego głos przetoczył się jak grzmot po całym departamencie. — Kiedy wy, z waszą angielską flegmą, zrozumiecie wreszcie, że nie wygracie z przewagą znacznie lepszych rozwiązań Unii? Nie uda wam się zamydlić niczyich oczu żałosnymi próbami izolacji! Poza tym skóra aż na mnie cierpnie, gdy słucham tych przykrych słów o pani minister! — Daniel zatrzasnął drzwi i szeptem zwrócił się do Dracona: — I proszę bardzo, nikt nie będzie niczego podejrzewał. Proszę zatrzymać wino i ser. I niech informuje nas pan na bieżąco, z radością ogłosimy strajk w ramach solidaryzowania się z waszą walką o tradycje hodowlane!  
— Wy z radością ogłosilibyście nawet strajk w ramach solidaryzowania się z myszami polnymi — mruknął Draco zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Daniel ucałował go siarczyście w oba policzki i zaczął się żegnać.  
Po jego wyjściu Draco miał trochę czasu, by spokojnie posiedzieć i pomyśleć. Oraz zjeść prawie cały ser i wypić kieliszek wina. Sprawy toczyły się nieco prędzej i niekoniecznie w tym kierunku, który przewidywał jego plan, niemniej wciąż mógł nad nimi panować. Panią minister z Unii Europejskiej potraktuje po przyjacielsku i wspaniałomyślnie weźmie na siebie winę za spóźnioną publikację brytyjskich standardów dotyczących miniaturowych cukinii, po czym zaprezentuje jej Smythe'a wraz z jego specyfikacją, która o tej porze bez wątpienia liczyć będzie już co najmniej czterysta stron. Poczęstuje gościa herbatą i większością makaroników, a gdy sekretarz powróci ze swojego „azylu", sprawa nie tylko zdąży przycichnąć, ale nawiąże się silniejsza nić porozumienia między oboma ministerstwami, brytyjskim i europejskim.  
_Najprawdopodobniej_.  
O dwunastej przyleciała sowa z informacją, że miejsce spotkania z panią minister ulegnie zmianie i całość odbędzie się w biurze Shacklebolta. Draco zdecydował, że makaroniki zostają, a reszta wina od Daniela zostanie wypita później.  
Zdegradował powodzenie swojego planu do _przypuszczalnie_.  
O trzynastej czterdzieści pięć ruszył do boju, uzbrojony w szkic specyfikacji Smythe'a, dowód rzeczowy istnienia miniaturowych cukinii w formie fotografii znalezionej w prowadzonym od sześćdziesięciu lat kąciku kucharskim tygodnika „Czarownica" oraz pozytywne nastawienie. Ostatnie z powodzeniem udawał przez dekadę, efekt był więc przekonujący.  
O trzynastej pięćdziesiąt jechał windą na piętro ministra magii, kiedy dosiadł się do niego Potter.  
— Potter — skinął głową Draco.  
— Malfoy — Potter oddał ukłon. — Zakładam, że jedziesz na to samo spotkanie co ja.  
Draco westchnął i dokonał w myślach kolejnej degradacji powodzenia planu. Teraz opatrzony był etykietką _marne szanse_.  
— Jak widzę, pani minister włączyła organy ścigania.  
Potter sapnął lekceważąco.  
— Merlinie, skąd. Próbowała, dziś dostałem od niej już cztery sowy. Ale żeby przekonać nas o złamaniu prawa, musiałaby udowodnić, że twój dział z premedytacją dopuścił do sprzedaży niewymiarowe cukinie po bezpodstawnych cenach, a mnie zadowala wasze wyjaśnienie o błędzie w oznaczeniu, który, jak się okazało, był na korzyść konsumenta.  
Kąciki jego ust drgnęły ku górze, gdy tonem parodii powtarzał końcówkę zdania. Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
— Bardzo przyzwoicie z twojej strony, Potter. Cieszę się.  
— No cóż. Jeśli to ma być my albo oni, to tym razem zdecydowanie jesteś jednym z nas.  
— Minęło już dwanaście lat, daj spokój — powiedział Draco, w ostatnim momencie rezygnując z przewrócenia oczami.  
— Dokładnie mówiąc, niewiele ponad jedenaście. Poza tym miałem na myśli quidditcha.  
Draco wiedział, że powinien się zamknąć, jednak nie wytrzymał.  
— Nigdy nie mogłem cię rozgryźć, Potter. Wyglądasz na nieskomplikowaną osobę, a wcale taki nie jesteś, prawda?  
— Ani trochę — odparł Potter, kiedy drzwi windy się otwarły. — Tędy.  
Shacklebolt powitał ich z godnością. Na miejsce spotkania wybrał jeden z sąsiadujących z jego głównym biurem pokoi, gdzie czekał już na nich stół zastawiony herbatą, napojami orzeźwiającymi i przekąskami. Draconowi udało się nie roześmiać, gdy zauważył, że plasterki ogórka na kanapkach ukrojono z niemożliwie maleńkich egzemplarzy.  
Shacklebolt poprosił, żeby usiedli, zanim zabrał głos.  
— Spodziewam się pani minister dopiero za kilka minut, a was, panowie, wezwałem wcześniej, by podkreślić, że chodzi tu o bagatelną sprawę, której nasz gość, jak przewiduję, nada rangę katastrofy. Wysłuchamy słów pani minister z życzliwą cierpliwością i zapewnimy ją, że jej zarzuty zostały potraktowane poważnie, a tydzień później ona wyjedzie w przekonaniu, że dokonała czegoś wielkiego, co podniesie jej szanse na funkcję przewodniczącej Komisji Europejskiej.  
Draco zrewaloryzował powodzenie swojego planu z powrotem na _przypuszczalnie_. Potter natomiast nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego.  
— Czemu po prostu jej nie powiemy, żeby się odczepiła? Chodzi tylko o rynek krajowy, nie było żadnych lokalnych skarg, a ponadto niewyobrażalnie marnujemy czas i kadry nie tylko na nadzorowanie podobnych bzdur, ale wydzielamy im cały departament w ministerstwie. Bez obrazy, Malfoy.  
— Nie ma problemu. Choć z drugiej strony muszę podkreślić, że mój dział jest najwyraźniej jedynym, który poświęca odrobinę troski losowi czarodzieja ciężko pracującego na roli. — Draco wyobraził sobie, jak Bruce Pickett klepie go po ramieniu i natychmiast musiał zdusić w zarodku ogarniający go napad śmiechu.  
Potter spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale minister zdawał się zastanawiać nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał.  
— Bardzo trafna uwaga. Nie zaszkodzi nam, jeśli powołamy sekretarza rolnictwa.  
Zanim zdążyli zacząć dyskusję na ten temat, sekretarka Shacklebolta zapukała do drzwi i zaanonsowała minister Unii Europejskiej wraz z mężem. Gospodarze spotkania podnieśli się z miejsc, by przywitać przybyłych, po czym Draco wziął na siebie obowiązek zaproponowania herbaty.  
— Czy to czarna herbata? — zapytała signora Gambara. — Dopiero co przyzwyczailiśmy się do jej smaku.  
— Tak — potwierdził Shacklebolt. — Mamy też mleko, cukier i cytrynę. Możemy również podać państwu kawę, piwo kremowe, wodę mineralną, proszę wybrać.  
— Nie, nie, jesteśmy tu po to, by zapoznać się z brytyjskimi zwyczajami — uśmiechnęła się pani minister. — Poproszę o plasterek cytryny. Gianni wypije swoją herbatę z mlekiem.  
Napełniono filiżanki, upito po łyku, puszczono w obieg talerzyki z tartinkami i ciasteczkami, a każdy z uczestników spotkania przybrał nieco wygodniejszą pozycję na krześle.  
— A teraz — zaczęła signora Gambara — chciałam wyrazić przekonanie, że na pewno uda nam się dojść do porozumienia, które usatysfakcjonuje obie strony. Niemniej byłoby miło, gdyby panowie potwierdzili, że rozmiar cukinii sprzedawanej wczoraj przy Alei Pokątnej nie spełniał ustalonych wymogów.  
— Nie spełniał obecnych wymogów, zgoda — przytaknął Draco.  
— Co narusza prawo — przypomniała mu signora Gambara, chociaż jej ton pozostał łagodny.  
Potter nabrał powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć. Draco pospieszył się, żeby go uprzedzić.  
— Niezupełnie. Przepisy prawne Wielkiej Brytanii uznają podobny przypadek za wykroczenie dopiero wtedy, gdy towar zostanie błędnie oznakowany w celu oszukania konsumenta i uzyskania większego profitu. A że miniaturowe cukinie powinny trafić do sprzedaży za wyższą sumę, nie możemy zinterpretować tej sytuacji jako naruszenia prawa. Co można nam jednak zarzucić, to pewną opieszałość w zaprezentowaniu rządowi standardów dotyczących brytyjskiej tradycji hodowli miniaturek. Niewątpliwie ucieszy panią, że moi współpracownicy stworzyli już konieczne specyfikacje, których projekt mam tu ze sobą na wypadek, gdyby pani wraz z panem ministrem zechcieli je obejrzeć.  
Signora Gambara skinęła głową i wyciągnęła rękę po dokument. Niestety, zanim Draco zdążył jej go podać, drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł sekretarz, zapięty na ostatni guzik i z wypomadowaną fryzurą.  
— Panie ministrze, _ministera_ *** Gambara, główny aurorze Potter, przepraszam za spóźnienie. Dziękuję panu, Malfoy, może pan wrócić do swoich obowiązków.  
— Oczywiście, panie sekretarzu, ja tylko…  
— Tak, omówimy to później, drogi chłopcze. A teraz, co do tego godnego pożałowania incydentu…  
Draco wyszedł. Nie było sensu się sprzeciwiać, chociaż zarówno Shacklebolt, jak i Potter spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni, a zupełnie zbici z tropu włoscy goście wymienili szeptem jakąś uwagę. Usiadł więc na ławce w niszy obok windy i czekał. Uprzytomnił sobie nagle, że przed opuszczeniem pokoju powinien był wręczyć pani minister szkic specyfikacji. Ale skoro do tej pory nie usłyszał dobiegających z wewnątrz krzyków, wszystko musiało iść gładko. Chyba. Prawdopodobnie.  
— Pierdoły!  
Wykrzyknięte słowo wraz z towarzyszącym mu trzaskiem drzwi wyrwało Dracona z zamyślenia. Potter — w nastroju, na opisanie którego słowo „furia" było zdecydowanie za słabe — pędził w stronę windy niczym chmura gradowa. Draco odsunął się na sam skraj ławki w nadziei, że ukryje go cień niszy.  
Rozległ się brzęczyk drzwi windy i Potter gniewnym krokiem wszedł do środka, obrócił się z zamaszystym świstem aurorskich szat i walnął pięścią w guzik swojego piętra. A potem uniósł głowę i dostrzegł Dracona chowającego się w ciemności. Przez chwilę gapił się na niego ze złością i już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy winda zamknęła się i odjechała.  
Draco wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Jeden strzał go ominął.  
Na kolejne gniewne kroki, tym razem wyprodukowane przez dwie pary nóg, czekał zaledwie kilka minut. Ich stukot, poprzedzony obowiązkowym trzaskiem drzwi, akcentowały wzburzone okrzyki „_Arrogante! Presuntuoso! Egocentrico!_****"  
Mąż unijnej minister zauważył Dracona.  
— Elena… — szepnął do żony.  
Draco nie potrafił odczytać wyrazu jej twarzy. Wydawało mu się, że przez malujący się na niej gniew przemknął cień współczucia i sympatii, szybko jednak ustąpił miejsca zażenowaniu faktem, że Draco był świadkiem jej wybuchu.  
— _Signore_ Malfoy — powiedziała i skinęła lekko głową, naciskając guzik windy.  
—_Arrivederla, ministera_***** — odparł grzecznie. — _Arrivederla, signore Gambara_.  
— Głowa do góry, panie Malfoy — odezwał się małżonek pani minister. — Pańskie usprawiedliwienie było znakomite, szkoda, że najprawdopodobniej nie zostanie wzięte pod uwagę w całej tej sprawie. My przyjęliśmy je jednak do wiadomości.  
Draco wytrzeszczył oczy. Pomijając całą usłyszaną wypowiedź, był przekonany, że signore Gambara nie zna angielskiego. Włoscy goście uśmiechnęli się wyrozumiale na widok jego miny, a minister mrugnęła mu nawet na pożegnanie, zanim drzwi windy zdążyły się zamknąć.  
Cóż, pomyślał Draco, zawsze mógłby spróbować wyjechać na rok czy dwa do Rzymu. Chociaż to oznaczałoby koniec jego budowanej z determinacją kariery, która opierała się na wypracowanych zasługach, a nie kupionej protekcji.  
Usłyszał, jak drzwi gabinetu ministra otwierają się ponownie i, porzuciwszy resztki dumy, schował się kompletnie pod ławką.  
— Nie można pozwolić, żeby robili z nami, co im się podoba — zadeklarował głośno sekretarz. — Ustąpmy im choć o cal, a następną rzeczą, która nas czeka, będzie oświadczenie, że jedyny obowiązujący odtąd system miar to metryczny. Wiem, Kingsley, że robi to mało dyplomatyczne wrażenie, ale musisz mi zaufać. Nie możemy otwarcie uginać karku przed tymi ludźmi.  
Głos Shacklebolta brzmiał ostro.  
— Nie mogę pozbyć się przekonania, że to, co miał do powiedzenia młody Malfoy, było rozsądniejsze. Moim zdaniem jego zespół, część twojego departamentu, całkiem nieźle radził sobie z kłopotem.  
— Malfoy bardzo się stara, ale przecież nie można mu wierzyć do końca, prawda? — wytknął sekretarz.  
— Czyżby?  
— Nie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę jego pochodzenie… — wyjaśnił sekretarz poufnym tonem. Potrząsnął dłonią ministra i wszedł do otwartej windy.  
Shacklebolt odczekał, aż zamkną się za nim drzwi, po czym wymruczał:  
— Nie jest przynajmniej kompletnym draniem, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych. — Odwrócił się do miejsca, gdzie ukrywał się Draco, i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
Draco przyjął oferowaną mu dłoń i pozwolił podciągnąć się na nogi.  
— Wnioskuję, że spotkanie nie skończyło się zbyt pomyślnie, sir.  
— Ani trochę — odpowiedział Shacklebolt. — Niech mi pan powie, panie Malfoy, czy chowanie się pod meblami to pański zwyczaj?  
— Nie praktykowałem go od lat, sir.  
— Ach. — Shacklebolt współczująco pokiwał głową. — Jest pan głodny? Zostało całkiem sporo smacznych przekąsek.  
— Bardzo miło z pana strony, sir.  
— Proszę, bez skrępowania. Był pan dziś jedyną osobą w moim towarzystwie, która mówiła z sensem. Ma pan jeszcze przy sobie ten projekt? Wspaniale. Zerknę na niego podczas jedzenia. Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nie pojawi się pan jeszcze przez pewien czas w swoim biurze.  
Draco przysiągł sobie, że jego następne sprawozdanie dla ministra Shacklebolta będzie krótkie, zwięzłe i napisane prostą angielszczyzną.

Smythe krążył już przed biurem Dracona. Kiedy go dojrzał w głębi korytarza, odetchnął z ulgą.  
— Bez obaw — powiedział Draco. — Byłem tylko u ministra.  
— Sekretarz stwierdził, że ci z kontynentu nie potrafią odróżnić fioletowej cukinii o standardowych wymiarach od końca własnego kolektywnego nosa — odparł Smythe.  
— Boże drogi… — jęknął Draco.  
— Dokładnie. A kiedy nie wróciłeś, ktoś zaczął się bać, że znalazłeś sobie jakiś cichy kącik w zapomnianej bibliotece i zrobiłeś, co nakazuje dziwnie pojęty honor.  
Draco prychnął i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając Smythe'a do środka.  
— Nie ja się bałem, oczywiście — ciągnął Smythe. — Moim zdaniem popełniłbyś raczej zabójstwo niż samobójstwo.  
— Nieźle mnie znasz. — Draco opadł na krzesło. Smythe poszedł w jego ślady i zajął miejsce dla petenta, które w zasadzie mógł uznać za swoje. — Taaak. No więc mamy katastrofę. Z drugiej strony tyle dobrego, że minister ma szkic twojej specyfikacji, a delegaci z Unii skupiają się na razie na swoim resentymencie do sekretarza. Zanim wpadł w sam środek zebrania, wyglądało na to, że jesteśmy na prostej drodze do satysfakcjonującego obie strony porozumienia.  
— A gruszki już tak pięknie zaczynały rosnąć na wierzbie — skomentował Smythe niezbyt dyskretnym półgłosem.  
— Czemu ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam?  
— Ludzie zaczynali się martwić, gdy gadałeś sam do siebie. Swoją obecnością podtrzymuję pozory twojej normalności.  
— Dobry z ciebie człowiek. W porządku. Tak. Potrzebny nam plan.  
Smythe przytaknął gorliwie.  
— Masz jakiś w zanadrzu?  
— Nie.  
— Och.  
— A ty?  
— Nie.  
— Hmm. Skoro pomysł z planem nie wypalił, myślę, że możemy się czegoś napić.  
Smythe obdarzył Dracona prawdziwie czułym uśmiechem.  
— Lubię cię o wiele bardziej niż dawnego młodszego podsekretarza.  
— Nie mów źle o szaleńcach, Smythe — upomniał go Draco, nalewając po sporej porcji Ognistej Whisky do dwóch szklanek. — O, właśnie, jeśli już jesteśmy przy temacie: kto z nas ma go odwiedzić w tym tygodniu?  
— Spokojnie. Abbortsford z rachunkowości był tam wczoraj. Przy okazji złożył też wizytę byłemu podsekretarzowi, który ostatnio postanowił zrobić karierę jasnowidza i każe zwracać się do siebie Norman Paranormalny.  
Draco skinął głową. Praca pod kierownictwem sekretarza często zmuszała go do zastanowienia, czy nie lepiej byłoby wziąć przykład ze swoich poprzedników i przełożonych i po prostu popaść w kuszący obłęd. Z całą pewnością nigdy nie widział podsekretarza tak szczęśliwego jak tamtego dnia, kiedy przy dźwiękach przeboju „Jaka ze mnie niegrzeczna czarownica" wykonał pełen striptiz, rzucając w szefa zrywanymi z siebie rzeczami. Gdzie udało mu się zdobyć koronkowe szorty tych rozmiarów, pozostało dla Dracona zagadką, do której rozwiązania wcale nie było mu śpieszno.  
Młodszy podsekretarz okazał się mniej radosnym przypadkiem, przypuszczalnie dlatego, że niezachwianie wierzył, iż z przełożonym da się kiedyś porozmawiać rozsądnie. W efekcie znaleźli go ukrytego pod biurkiem z pudełkiem herbatników pełnoziarnistych. Draco zorganizował zbiórkę pieniędzy, by regularnie zaopatrywać kolegę w wersję tych samych ciasteczek w polewie czekoladowej, zanim wróci do pełni sił.  
— Zdrowie, Smythe. Jest jeszcze nadzieja, że szybko wymyślimy coś pożytecznego.  
— Tak jest, panie Malfoy. — Smythe stuknął szklanką o szklankę Dracona. — Na pewno.  
Coś zaczęło uparcie stukać w drzwi. Draco wstał z westchnieniem rezygnacji, by je otworzyć. Do środka wleciała służbowa notka i natychmiast utknęła w jego włosach. Draco wyplątał ją, przeczytał, zmiął w kulę i wrzucił do kosza.  
— Od sekretarza? — zapytał Smythe.  
— A jakże. Mnie również czeka spotkanie. Na temat zakresu moich obowiązków.  
— Kiedy?  
Draco uniósł szklankę do ust i opróżnił ją dwoma łykami.  
— Teraz. — Skierował czubek różdżki ku wargom i rozpylił aromat miętowy, by stłumić woń whisky. — Smythe?  
— Tak?  
— Jeśli usłyszysz krzyki, postaraj się zatrzymać ludzi wystarczająco długo, żebym zdążył zabić tę kanalię, dobrze?  
— Zakładam, że nie będziesz miał czasu na małe Muffliato, zanim stracisz panowanie nad sobą?  
— Raczej nie.  
Jak się okazało, Draco mógł równie dobrze rzucić Muffliato na siebie.  
— Wiem, że chciałeś dobrze — oświadczył sekretarz. — Ale spójrz, Draco, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś przekraczać granice swoich kompetencji i gorliwie zabiegać o tych z kontynentu. Wiedz, że oni tego nie docenią. Pomyślą sobie, że jesteśmy łatwi. Powinieneś był wysłać mi sowę, gdy sprawy zaczęły się komplikować.  
— Wysłałem, sir.  
— Gdybyś to zrobił, bylibyśmy w stanie uniknąć eskalacji do stopnia wymagającego mojej interwencji. Wiem, że kierowały tobą najlepsze intencje, ale to ja jestem sekretarzem i komuś, kto nie sprawuje nawet funkcji młodszego podsekretarza, po prostu _nie wolno_ wszczynać akcji bez konsultacji ze mną.  
— Wysłałem panu kilka sów, sir.  
— Są pewne dyskretne wytyczne w polityce ministerstwa, których należy się nauczyć, Draco. Wiem, że w twojej rodzinie panował zwyczaj kupowania sobie swojego miejsca w życiu, ale nie wszystko można zdobyć za pieniądze. Doświadczenie to coś, na co trzeba zasłużyć…  
Możliwe, że sekretarz zaczął w tym momencie wyjaśniać ze szczegółami, w jaki sposób, ale Draco był zbyt skupiony na obserwacji jego lewego ucha, żeby słuchać.  
Po pewnym czasie dotarło do niego, że dźwięki wydawane przez sekretarza dziwnie się powtarzają.  
— Draco? Draco?  
— Przepraszam, sir, zastanawiałem się tylko, jak powinienem był lepiej zachować się w tej sytuacji — skłamał Draco.  
— Bardzo dobrze. Właśnie to w tobie lubię, Malfoy: nie poddajesz się niepowodzeniom. Na dziś możesz iść do domu, zobaczymy się jutro.  
Draco dostosował się do rady i wyszedł, nie potrafił jednak zdecydować, czy lepszym rozwiązaniem problemu będzie zaszantażowanie, czy też zamordowanie sekretarza.  
Wysłannicy agencji Skrzat Dla Każdego zrobili swoje i jak zwykle zdążyli zniknąć przed jego powrotem do domu. Draco stwierdził, że wynajęte skrzaty to całkiem rozsądna rzecz. Nie musiał się zmagać z poczuciem winy, że je wykorzystuje ani wysłuchiwać, jak mordują gramatykę i składnię (chyba że zamówiło się opcję pełnego zakresu usług; Draco nie był do końca pewien, co ona zawierała i wcale nie zamierzał się dowiadywać).  
Niemniej opłacany skrzat oznaczał zrobione pranie, co z kolei oznaczało, że ulubiona niebieska koszula Dracona była czyściutka i świeżo wyprasowana. Wyłuskał się z szat, wskoczył pod prysznic, a potem założył koszulę i parę spodni, które wyglądały na wystarczająco mugolskie. Był czwartek, więc nie obędzie się bez aportacji — pójście na piechotę równało się natknięciu na ludzi Zadających Pytania — ale jakoś sobie poradzi. Bar, który ostatnio odwiedzał najchętniej, otaczało sporo przyjemnych, ciemnych alejek. Zapewne dlatego, że otwarto go w dzielnicy zbudowanej w mniej rzęsiście iluminowanych latach sześćdziesiątych.  
Jeden szybki wsparty różdżką przegląd fryzury i był gotów do drogi. Prawie. W porę sobie przypomniał, że odpowiednie akcesoria znacznie skracają czas poderwania faceta i zapiął na nadgarstku zegarek, który zgodnie z zapewnieniami Justina Finch-Fletchleya był dostatecznie szykowny i drogi, by przyciągnąć uwagę właściwego typu mężczyzny. Właściwego, czyli sprawiającego, że po wszystkim nie masz ochoty rzucić Obliviate na samego siebie albo zastanowić się poważnie nad radą matki: „Kochanie, jeśli już koniecznie musisz być homoseksualistą, który woli zadawać się z mugolami, to przynajmniej zadbaj o pewien standard pod względem estetyki i higieny".  
Draco uśmiechnął się lekko na myśl o matce. Na pewno się ucieszy, gdy przyniesie jej jutro makaroniki. A dzisiejszy wieczór… dzisiejszy wieczór miał tylko dla siebie.  
Tak jak się spodziewał, aportacja nie nastręczyła żadnych problemów. Tym, czego się _nie_ spodziewał, był widok Harry'ego Pottera. Draco zdążył zaledwie odebrać drinka od barmana i schować resztę do kieszeni, kiedy we wchodzącym do lokalu lekko zaniedbanym okularniku rozpoznał właśnie jego. Oczywiście w tych okolicznościach nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem, że Potter bez wahania ruszył prosto ku niemu.  
— Czy mogę przynajmniej dopić drinka, zanim mnie aresztujesz? — spytał Draco cicho i opróżnił szklankę.  
Wyraz łagodnego zdziwienia na twarzy Pottera zmutował w bezgraniczne zdumienie.  
— Nie jestem tu po to, żeby cię aresztować. Niby czemu? Co takiego zrobiłeś?  
— Ostatnio? — Draco podniósł ręce do góry w parodii kapitulacji. — Nic. Pisałem nudne specyfikacje i projekty ustaw. Dawałem na cele dobroczynne. Opłacałem cholerne skrzaty domowe.  
Potter spojrzał na niego surowo.  
— Czego tu szukasz? To mugolski bar!  
Draco zdołał pohamować swój temperament.  
— Tak, wiem. A czego ty tu szukasz? To bar dla gejów.  
Potter uciekł wzrokiem w bok.  
— Och — powiedział Draco. — Och — spróbował znowu, tym razem nieco taktowniej. — Wybacz, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Nigdy cię tu wcześniej nie widziałem. To świetne miejsce, a dziś pełno tu ludzi, którzy wyglądają, jakby skończyli już trzynaście lat.  
Potter rozejrzał się z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.  
— Czemu mieszasz się akurat z takim tłumem?  
— No przestań, chyba nie myślisz, że udałoby mi się wyrwać kogoś w czarodziejskiej Brytanii. Tutaj przynajmniej uchodzę za snobistycznego blondyna z wyższych sfer, co bywalcy tego baru najwyraźniej bardzo lubią.  
Dobrze, że Potter nie miał czasu na zamówienie czegoś do picia, w innym razie oplułby Dracona swoim drinkiem. Zanim Draco zdążył się porządnie obrazić za wybuch jego dzikiego śmiechu, Potter już się usprawiedliwiał.  
— Przepraszam, po prostu powiedziałeś to w taki sposób… Tak, rozumiem. To najzupełniej logiczne. Nie, czekaj, nie tak. To znaczy, snobistycznym blondynem z wyższych sfer jesteś i w naszym świecie. Chyba lepiej, żebym się zamknął.  
Draco usiłował spiorunować go wzrokiem, ale poniósł sromotną klęskę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z absurdu sytuacji. I, co nagle zrozumiał, z podobieństwa ich położenia.  
— Wiesz, że tygodnik „Czarownica" wciąż prowadzi ankietę pod tytułem „Kiedy twoim zdaniem Harry wróci do Ginny"?  
— A co ty na to?  
— To, że prawdopodobnie jesteś jedynym czarodziejem w tym kraju, który w tych sprawach wykazuje jeszcze większą ostrożność niż ja. — Draco patrzył, jak ramiona Pottera opadają w geście rezygnacji i potrzebował dobrych dziesięciu sekund, żeby pojąć, dlaczego. — Nie no, jakbyś miał powody się obawiać, że komuś powiem — zadrwił. — Pomijając fakt, że zdradziłbym przy tym i siebie, takich rzeczy się po prostu nie robi. — Potter spojrzał na niego. Nie był to najlepszy moment na odkrycie, że przez całe lata ukrywał za tymi paskudnymi okularami bardzo elokwentne brwi. Draco nie mógł zlekceważyć tego, co właśnie do niego mówiły. — Weź przestań. Od jedenastu lat jestem porządnym, niełamiącym prawa obywatelem. To chyba może o czymś poświadczyć.  
— Chciałem tylko wyrazić respekt i uznanie — zaprotestował Potter.  
— To wierutne kłamstwo. — Draco próbował panować nad twarzą, ale udaremnił mu to nowy wybuch śmiechu Pottera. — No dobra, zamknij się i postaw mi drinka, bo na twój widok pierwszego wypiłem jednym haustem.  
— Ludzie zaczną gadać — zażartował Potter i machnął ręką, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę barmana.  
— Niech plotkują — wzruszył ramionami Draco. — Tutaj nikt nic o nas nie wie.  
Potter zamówił dwie wódki, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do niego.  
— Myślałem, że przychodzisz tu na podryw.  
— Cóż, możliwe, że niektórzy na sali wiedzą to i owo o mojej anatomii, ale nie zobowiązuje mnie to do martwienia się o ich uczucia.  
— Twardy jesteś, Malfoy.  
— Tak mawiają.  
Potter zignorował cienką aluzję.  
— Słuchaj, nawet się cieszę, że na ciebie wpadłem. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że sekretarz strasznie mnie wkurzył dziś po południu. Zagraniczni dygnitarze, którzy siedzą mi na karku i marnują mój czas swoją polityką to jedno, ale gdy muszę wysłuchiwać, jak ktoś z naszych pieprzy takie głupoty, a ja mam zgodnie przytakiwać… Nie powinien cię stamtąd wypraszać. Miałeś wszystko pod kontrolą.  
Draco upił łyczek wódki, usiłując ukryć prawdziwy poziom swego zadowolenia.  
— Możliwe, że wciąż mam wszystko pod kontrolą, choć nie do końca tak, jak planowałem — przyznał.  
— Oby. Kingsley i pani minister z Unii byli wyraźnie przekonani, że dasz sobie radę i dobrze kierujesz sytuacją. Myślałem, że Gambara udusi sekretarza, kiedy odesłał cię z gabinetu.  
Draco przez moment popuścił wodze bardzo przyjemnych fantazji.  
— Nie, nie, na pewno była tylko zdenerwowana, że przerwano w połowie negocjacje.  
— Co ci się tak oczy zamgliły przed chwilą? Wyobrażałeś sobie, jak ona go morduje?  
— Dokładnie. A ty i Kingsley stoicie z boku i próbujecie zdecydować, co lepsze dla polityki: wystąpić w imieniu prawa czy zachować protokół dyplomatyczny.  
— Nie będę cię oszukiwał. To niełatwa decyzja. Jej podjęcie potrwałoby paręnaście minut.  
Draco i Potter przestali śmiać się jednocześnie, co było o tyle ironiczne, że to właśnie fakt, iż śmieją się razem, kazał zamknąć im usta. Niemniej, co Draco wypomniał sam sobie, Potter okazał mu wczoraj uprzejmość. Uśmiechnął się więc. A Potter oddał uśmiech.  
— Dzięki — powiedział Draco. — Miałem nie najlepszy dzień, a to… pomaga.  
— Nie ma za co.  
— No, to coś nowego. Jestem tu z tobą już jakiś czas i wciąż czuję się całkiem nieźle w twoim towarzystwie.  
— Nie panikuj. Nikt nas tutaj nie zna, a my nie puścimy pary z gęby.  
— Potter? Przymknij się. Akurat zaczynasz robić się znośny. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
— Co za pociecha, że przynajmniej ty pozostajesz nieznośnym dupkiem.  
— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
W milczeniu dopili zawartość szklanek. Draco rozejrzał się po sali.  
— Dobra. Ani jednego, dla którego opłacałoby się rozpinać pasek. Zostajesz?  
Potter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— Nie podniecaj się — uspokoił go Draco. — Mam niewinne zamiary. Chciałem ci akurat zaproponować, że jeśli nie masz konkretnych planów, to teraz jest najlepszy moment na wyjście. Za chwilę zacznie się występ drag queen i zrobi się tłoczno. Za to trochę dalej przy tej samej ulicy jest cichy pub, który o tej porze jest jeszcze cichszy niż zwykle. Możemy tam w spokoju wypić po drinku i porozmawiać jak dwóch cywilizowanych, dorosłych ludzi.  
— Aż taki zły ten występ?  
— Lulu brzuchomówca z nadmuchaną lalką z sex shopu.  
— Merlinie drogi. — Potter złapał kurtkę i ruszył za Draconem w kierunku drzwi.  
Pub na drugim końcu ulicy był rzeczywiście cichy, spokojny i serwował zaskakująco dobrą kolację. I całe szczęście, bo dało to Draconowi okazję do zajęcia się jedzeniem, podczas gdy Potter wyrzucał z siebie potok narzekań.  
— Bo chodzi w zasadzie o to, że jestem tylko wywieszką. To znaczy, potrafię kierować swoim departamentem pod względem operacyjnym, ale wszystko, co robię, jest konfrontowane z oczekiwaniami społeczeństwa. Wielkie zmiany, jakie planowałem przeprowadzić, musiały ustąpić przed racjami politycznymi. A to tylko moja wina! No dobra, moja i Kingsleya. Byliśmy tak opętani ideą robienia wszystkiego w demokratyczny sposób i likwidowaniem autokratycznej roli ministra, że wykastrowaliśmy swoją własną władzę i otworzyliśmy pole do popisu dla sekretarzy. I odtąd całymi dniami próbujemy naprawić to, co oni napsuli swoimi idiotycznymi ekscesami, zamiast przeprowadzać reformy, które są naprawdę potrzebne! Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to frustrujące!  
Draco nie mógł zostawić ostatniego zdania bez komentarza.  
— Wydaje mi się, że jednak mam.  
— Oczywiście, że ty… Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem. — Przeprosiny Pottera były spontaniczne i niewymuszone, co mocno zdziwiło Dracona.  
— Nie, chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że wiem, co czujesz. Wiem też, że potrafiłbyś zmienić wiele spraw. Mój sekretarz to skończony debil, ale zazwyczaj dajemy sobie z nim radę, no chyba że się mocno przy czymś uprze.  
— Niczym autentyczny osioł — uzupełnił Potter.  
— W szkole nie byłeś aż tak dowcipny, to pamiętam z pewnością.  
— Byłem, ale ciebie za bardzo pochłaniało knucie planów mojej zagłady.  
— Trafiłeś w sedno. — Draco przesunął talerz na środek stołu, żeby Potter mógł łatwiej dobrać się do reszty frytek. — Ale przypomniałeś mi przy okazji, że nie tylko udało ci się przeżyć moje niecne plany, ale też skutecznie dopiec mojemu ojcu i najgroźniejszemu czarodziejowi naszych czasów, więc czemu, do jasnej cholery, załamujesz się pod ciężarem głupoty tych paru idiotów? Jesteś pieprzony Harry Potter. Staw czoła tym draniom.  
Potter bawił się frytkami.  
— Mam dosyć bojów. Jeśli już mowa o stawaniu, to raczej wstałbym i odszedł.  
— Nie ma sprawy, odejdź więc! Zrób sobie wakacje. Wyjedź do Zanzibaru albo do Penzance******, choćby na weekend, jeśli ci to pomoże. Bądź po prostu sobą! Człowiek zaczyna głupieć, gdy widzi, jak łazisz cały ponury. To nie w twoim stylu. To tak, jakby Goyle okazał się nagle geniuszem.  
— Ale ja jestem ponury z charakteru! — obstawał Potter. — A swoją drogą, co u Goyle'a?  
— W normie, głupi jak zawsze. Ożenił się z Niemką i ma z nią grube dzieci. Wydaje się szczęśliwy.  
— Gruba Niemka, mówisz? Hmm, i jest szczęśliwy?  
— Ginny Weasley nigdy by ci nie wybaczyła, gdybyś poszedł jego tropem. Możliwe, że facetów jeszcze zrozumie, ale jakąś Helgę przy kości?  
Potter roześmiał się ponownie, Draco mu zawtórował, a kiedy już się uspokoili, wrócili do tematu Weasleyów i po kolei omawiali, co obecnie robi każdy z nich, dopóki frytki się nie skończyły, a kufle nie opróżniły. Gdy opuszczali pub, wciąż było stosunkowo wcześnie i po ulicy kręciło się jeszcze sporo osób.  
— Cieszę się, że trafiłem dziś na ciebie, Malfoy — oświadczył Potter.  
— Tak, to było zaskakująco nie-nieprzyjemne.  
— Twój szok nie może równać się z moim.  
— W takim razie dobranoc — powiedział Draco i przeraził się, kiedy jego ręka sama wykonała gest, jakby chciała potrząsnąć dłonią Pottera. W tym samym momencie Potter przymierzył się do męskiego uścisku. Obaj zatrzymali się w połowie gestu, usiłując dostosować się do inicjatywy drugiego, w końcu jednak zrezygnowali i zgodnie udali, że chcieli tylko wygładzić sobie włosy.  
— Tak, na razie — odparł Potter, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie. Draco obserwował, jak odchodzi w głąb alejki, poszukując zapewne dogodnego miejsca do aportacji.  
Niewątpliwie był to jeden z najdziwniejszych wieczorów, jakie zdarzyło mu się przeżyć. Spacerując w dół ulicy, pojął nagle, że idzie do domu sam. Coś absolutnie nietypowego po wieczornym wyjściu. Nie był jednak pewien, czy jest zdolny do jakiejkolwiek konwersacji oprócz „obawiam się, że Harry Potter zachowuje się za bardzo à la profesor Trelawney, co, uwzględniwszy wszelkie okoliczności, nie wróży niczego dobrego", a takowa wykraczała raczej poza tematy, które mógł poruszyć w mugolskim barze. Nie miało więc sensu tam wracać.  
W efekcie całą drogę do domu przebył pieszo. Pod koniec wędrówki był tak samo daleki od znalezienia remedium na swoje kłopoty jak na jej początku.

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* Mniej więcej: Narodowe Magiczne Stowarzyszenie Przedsiębiorców Rolnych  
** Makaroniki to tradycyjne, przepyszne francuskie ciasteczka. Zachęcam do wyguglowania i spróbowania.  
*** Pani minister.  
**** Arogant, zarozumialec, egocentryk.  
***** Do widzenia, pani minister.  
****** Brytyjska miejscowość nadmorska na samym skrawku południowo-zachodniej Kornwalii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział drugi**

W piątek, między dziewiątą a czternastą, odbyło się zwołane przez sekretarza spotkanie z pracownikami public relations. Smythe nie zwlekał z poinformowaniem Dracona, że Jenkins, bardzo kompetentna, choć wrażliwa osoba, której genialne zarządzanie działem informacyjnym przez ostatnie ostatnie cztery lata nadawało urzędowi sekretarza pozory sprawnego funkcjonowania, złożyła poprzedniego wieczoru wymówienie i została błyskawicznie zastąpiona przez kobietę o imieniu Dianna.  
Draco, który otwierał właśnie drzwi, zatrzymał się w pół ruchu.  
— Chyba nie ta Dianna, z którą on sypia?  
— Ta sama — wyszczerzył się Smythe.  
— Jego żona na pewno nie będzie aż tak ślepa!  
— Mówisz o żonie, która akurat wyjechała do Snowdonii* na trzygodniowe badania naukowe dotyczące sygnatur ziół magicznych.  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
— Zakładam więc, że nie ujrzymy go przed południem.  
— Jeśli w ogóle. Bruce Pickett przysłał sowę, list leży na twoim biurku. Napisał, że jeżeli sekretarz przejmie kontrolę nad sprawą, to nic nie wiadomo, ale w przypadku, gdybyś sam chciał załagodzić konflikt, członkowie jego związku staną za tobą murem.  
— Świetnie, to ani trochę nie zaostrza sytuacji. A tak swoją drogą, czemu czytasz moją korespondencję?  
— Nie czytam! — zaprotestował Smythe. — Wynalazłem zaklęcie, które sprawia, że listy same czytają się na głos.  
— Tak, to diametralnie zmienia sytuację. Wchodzisz czy nie?  
— Za chwilkę, nastawiłem dla nas dzbanek herbaty.  
— Prawdziwy skarb z ciebie, Smythe.  
Drogocenny kolega Dracona powrócił niedługo później z tacą, na której królował imbryk, dwie filiżanki, wybór herbatników oraz jedno bardzo duże warzywo.  
— Nie chcesz mi chyba wmówić, że to jest lepsze do herbaty niż cytryna? — powiedział Draco.  
— Ha. Nie, to od Picketta. Był przekonany, że jego prezent cię rozśmieszy. — Smythe podał mu olbrzymią marchew z dwoma wybrzuszeniami tuż pod nacią.  
Dokładnie w tym momencie w drzwiach biura zjawił się Potter. Natychmiast wlepił wzrok w warzywo w rękach Dracona.  
— Ani słowa — ostrzegł Draco.  
— Nawet się nie poważę — obiecał Potter.  
Smythe aż wrzał z podniecenia.  
— Wrócił pan, aurorze Potter! Jakieś problemy?  
— Nie, żadnych. Chciałem tylko wpaść na chwilkę i podziękować panu Malfoyowi za okazaną mi wczoraj wieczorem pomoc.  
Smythe wyglądał, jakby przeżywał najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu.  
— Spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo w pubie i ucięliśmy sobie małą pogawędkę — wyjaśnił Draco, zanim Smythe zdążył umrzeć ze szczęścia. — Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, żebym był szczególnie pomocny — dodał, tym razem zwracając się do Pottera.  
— Skąd, byłeś! — upierał się Potter. — Nie mogę ci wyjaśnić dlaczego, zanim nie porozmawiam z Kingsleyem, ale uwierz mi, że przekonałeś mnie o czymś ważnym.  
— Hmm, w takim razie chyba wypada pogratulować.  
— Dzięki. No to na razie, co? Spotkamy się na drinka tam, gdzie wylądowaliśmy wczoraj na koniec?  
— Na drinka? — Draco był totalnie zaskoczony. — Dziś nie mogę, wybieram się do matki.  
— A, jasne, rozumiem. Więc może w przyszłym tygodniu?  
— Wracam w niedzielę po południu. — Usłyszał Draco własny głos.  
— Super. O czwartej?  
— W porządku, może być. Będziesz chciał coś zjeść?  
— Dobry pomysł. No to drinki i kolacja.  
Draco wciąż mrugał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy szeroko uśmiechnięty Potter odwracał się do wyjścia.  
— Panie Potter?  
Potter przystanął.  
— Tak, panie… Smythe, prawda? Co mogę dla pana zrobić?  
— Czy mógłbym zapytać o coś osobistego?  
Draco wstrzymał oddech, ale Potter był ucieleśnieniem luzu i swobody.  
— Proszę, ale nie gwarantuję, że odpowiem.  
— Czy rzeczywiście miał pan krótki romans z Ritą Skeeter, jak twierdzi ona w „Chłopcu, który (prze)żył pełną piersią"?  
Draco porzucił powstrzymywanie powietrza na rzecz powstrzymywania śmiechu.  
— Nie — oświadczył Potter. — Choć raz nawiedziła mnie w domu kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu wojny, ubrana tylko w lekką szatę wyjściową przewiązaną wstążką z napisem „Rozpakuj mnie".  
— Uuuuch, musiał pan stracić apetyt na kolację — skomentował Smythe współczująco.  
— Nie ma pan pojęcia — zgodził się Potter. — Dobra, czas na mnie. Do niedzieli, Malfoy.  
— Tak, cześć, na razie — odparł Draco.  
Smythe zaczekał, aż Potter odejdzie, zanim zwrócił się do Dracona.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że „Tęczowy Czarodziej" miał jednak stuprocentową rację!  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Smythe. Nalewaj herbaty.  
— Oczywiście. A ty o nic się nie martw, naturalnie zachowam twój związek z aurorem Potterem w absolutnej tajemnicy.  
— _Drinka_. No, może parę drinków i frytki w pubie, ale w żadnym wypadku związek!  
— Nie, jasne, że nie — mrugnął Smythe porozumiewawczo.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Draco gapił się na niego surowo. Kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, w jego głosie pobrzmiewało chłodne wyrachowanie.  
— Jestem gotów założyć się o kilka galeonów, że masz w domu pełną kolekcję ruchomych figurek Harry'ego Pottera, prawda, Smythe?  
Jego kolega zbladł.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież to zabawki dla dzieci. To byłoby żałosne.  
— Jeżeli zgłoszę aurorom, że hodujesz w ogródku dynie o podejrzanie pornograficznych kształtach, możliwe, że wyślą śledczych.  
Smythe spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami.  
— Wątpię, czy zgłosisz. Blefujesz, żeby zmusić mnie do porzucenia tematu i powrotu do pracy, tylko że wtedy nie uda ci się raczej przemycić w formularzach wyjazdów służbowych sekretarza zgody na dodatkowy personel administracyjny. Ale że ostrożności nigdy za wiele, wolę wrócić do biurka.  
— Dziękuję. Masz, weź sobie kilka czekoladowych ciasteczek.  
— Nie przekupisz mnie — oświadczył Smythe, biorąc całą garść. — Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem tobą bardzo, ale to bardzo rozczarowany.  
— Jeśli jesteś rozczarowany, to tylko dlatego, że nie mam gorącego romansu z szefem aurorów i nie zdradzam ci pikantnych szczególików.  
— Żebyś wiedział. Jesteś zdumiewająco nierozsądny. — I z tymi słowami Smythe wstał, zabrał swoje ciastka wraz z herbatą i wyszedł.  
Draco wytrzymał w biurze do szesnastej bez większych tragedii. Minutę po czwartej do jego pokoju wleciała międzywydziałowa notka z grubego, kremowego pergaminu i kręciła się wesoło przed jego nosem tak długo, dopóki jej nie pochwycił i nie przeczytał.  
Spontaniczne narady nie były aż tak wielką rzadkością. Ta, podpisana mało formalnym „Kingsley", zapowiadała się raczej na pogawędkę. Draco zdecydował, że zaproszenie nie wyglądało na pułapkę i przypuszczalnie było kontynuacją wczorajszej uprzejmości ministra.  
— Smythe, idę do Shacklebolta! — zawołał, przechodząc obok biura kolegi.  
— Dostanę twoje rzeczy, gdy cię wyleją? — odkrzyknął Smythe.  
— Zszywacz ma wrócić do mojej matki, reszta jest twoja. Gdybym nie przyszedł przed piątą, widzimy się w poniedziałek.  
Sekretarka ministra uśmiechnęła się na widok Dracona.  
— Proszę, sir, jest już pan oczekiwany.  
To musi być dobry znak, pomyślał Draco. W dodatku Shacklebolt powitał go życzliwym uśmiechem i wskazał fotel naprzeciwko swojego. Zaproponował nawet herbatę. Wszystko wyglądało nader obiecująco.  
— Obawiam się — zaczął minister — że mam maleńką niedobrą wiadomość.  
— O — powiedział Draco. — Jak maleńką i jak niedobrą?  
— Nic strasznego. Chodzi o to, że… Pamięta pan projekt wytycznych, które zostawił pan tu wczoraj?  
— Dotyczący miniaturowych warzyw?  
— Tak. Dziś po południu w nagłym przypływie zaćmienia umysłowego niechcący je podpisałem. Tak się złożyło, że była u mnie dziennikarka z „Proroka", która zapytała, co właśnie robię, a ja rzuciłem słówkiem na ten temat. Odpowiedziała, że odniosła wrażenie, jakoby sekretarz był mocno przeciwny zmianie standardów, a wtedy, obawiam się, padło pańskie nazwisko.  
— Merlinie…  
— Bez paniki, panie Malfoy, mówiłem o pana pracy w tej dziedzinie w samych superlatywach. Stwierdziłem też, że chętniej widziałbym więcej podsekretarzy kierujących własnymi wydziałami niż patrzył, jak są tłamszeni przez sekretarzy, którzy powinni skupić się w swoich departamentach na innych, bardziej ważkich zadaniach. Nie jest pan lokajem, młody człowieku, jest pan koniecznym i znaczącym elementem funkcjonowania ministerstwa.  
— Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, panie ministrze, jestem asystentem młodszego podsekretarza.  
— Tak, Draco, dowiedziałem się o tym dziś rano, kiedy przeglądałem pańskie akta. Co za idiotyczny tytuł. Nie widzę powodu, który przemawiałby za wstrzymaniem panu awansu.  
— A co na to powiedział sekretarz?  
— Jeszcze nic, ale gdy wróci ze swojego tak zwanego spotkania, które, jak przypuszczam, wciąż trwa, zapewne bardziej zainteresuje się sową ode mnie. Poprosiłem go w niej, żeby mi łaskawie wytłumaczył, dlaczego Mavis Jenkins, jedyny szef wydziału informacyjnego, jakiego kiedykolwiek polubiłem, wolała odejść do redakcji „Żonglera", mnie zaś pożegnała długim na pół metra wymówieniem, gdzie szczegółowo opisała, czemu już nigdy nie będzie pracować dla tego człowieka.  
— Panie ministrze…  
— Proszę mi mówić po imieniu. — Shacklebolt się uśmiechał. Draco miał nawet wrażenie, że mrugnął do niego.  
— Kingsley, po co ta nagła restrukturyzacja? Nie przeszkadza mi, że odgrywam rolę pionka, zwłaszcza odkąd mam pańskie szczere i życzliwe poparcie. Sekretarz jest bezużytecznym trutniem już od lat, co do tej pory nie skłaniało pana do podejmowania żadnych kroków.  
— Miałem dziś bardzo uświadamiającą rozmowę z Harrym.  
— Z Potterem?  
— Poradził mi, żebym wypowiedział wojnę kretynom i oświadczył, że zamierza zrobić to samo.  
— No jasne. No cóż, sir, miło mi, że nie stoję na linii strzału i nie jestem traktowany jako wyrzutek społeczny.  
— Doskonale. Więc z góry przepraszam za wybuchowe nagłówki i niewątpliwie koszmarny poniedziałek, który będzie mi pan zawdzięczał. Niemniej zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby sekretarz skupił się głównie na własnej przyszłości, a nie na pańskiej.  
— Dziękuję, sir.  
— A co do awansu, ten był zasłużony i należał się panu już dawno. Fakt, że mogę wykorzystać go jako sztandarowy przykład, jest sprawą drugorzędną. Zawdzięcza go pan tylko sam sobie.  
— Dziękuję panu, Kingsley.  
— Wypił pan herbatę? W zasadzie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby pan wcześniej rozpoczął weekend.  
— Dziękuję, tak też zrobię. A pan?  
— Waham się między wczesnym wyjściem z pracy a chęcią, by być tutaj, kiedy sekretarz przeczyta wreszcie moją sowę. Mam chyba nawet nadzieję, że wpadnie tu jak burza, by zrobić mi karczemną awanturę z rękoczynami włącznie.  
— Co, jeśli się tak stanie?  
— Znów się waham. Tym razem pomiędzy potraktowaniem go Drętwotą a zbiciem z nóg i rozpłaszczeniem na podłodze — oznajmił Kingsley marzycielsko.  
— Musi pan tęsknić za zawodem aurora, prawda?  
— Miał w sobie pewną prostotę, która sprawiała mi niezwykłą przyjemność.  
— Oszałamianie i rozpłaszczanie ludzi na ziemi?  
— O ile więcej w tym radości niż w polityce.  
— Miłego weekendu, Kingsley.  
— Nawzajem, Draco. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za burzę w prasie. Ale jest pan twardy, poza tym wymusiłem na nich obietnicę, że opublikują twarzowe zdjęcie.  
— Dzięki.  
Draco śmiał się w drodze do windy, był to jednak śmiech człowieka ostrożnego. Jego dotychczasowy sukces w ministerstwie opierał się na olbrzymim nakładzie ciężkiej pracy oraz zdolności do przetrwania kryzysów, podczas gdy laury za owo przetrwanie wędrowały zawsze do rąk kogoś, kto czerpał z nich największe zyski.  
Najwyraźniej nie był jedynym, który znał zasady tej gry. Draco nie wiedział jeszcze, czy miał się cieszyć poparciem ministra, czy też niepokoić włączeniem do prowadzonej przez Shacklebolta rozgrywki.  
Jedna decyzja nie nastręczała najmniejszych kłopotów: musiał sprawdzić, jak źle sprawy stały rzeczywiście. Zamiast ruszyć do domu, wybrał się najkrótszą drogą na Pokątną. Znajomy gazeciarz stał przed Esami i Floresami, otoczony stertami numerów prosto spod prasy. Draco sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu egzemplarz „Proroka Wieczornego". No jasne, tuż obok zdjęcia uśmiechniętego Kingsleya z miniaturowym ogórkiem w jednej ręce i nowymi wytycznymi w drugiej, biegł pasek tekstu opisujący „Standardy Malfoya" wraz z fotografią Dracona z ostatniej kolacji dla pracowników ministerstwa.  
— A niech to szlag — mruknął.  
— Życzy pan też sobie wydanie specjalne? — zapytał gazeciarz.  
— Co? — Draco nie miał pojęcia, o czym mowa. Spojrzał na trzymaną w dłoniach gazetę. Według stopki wyszła zaledwie godzinę temu. — A to nie ono?  
— Nieee, to tylko „Prorok", co nie? Ten sam co wieczór. Prawdziwą bombę ma dziś „Żongler". Wydanie specjalne, widzi pan?  
Draco zdołał wreszcie skupić wzrok na tabloidzie, którym wymachiwał mu przed nosem chłopak. _POTTER REZYGNUJE Z KARIERY AURORA!_, krzyczał nagłówek.  
Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Draco był zdolny do czegokolwiek poza mruganiem.  
— Biorę obie. Reszty nie trzeba.  
— Dzięki, pszepana! — odkrzyknął gazeciarz wylewnie. Draco podejrzewałby go o sarkazm właściwy klasie robotniczej, gdyby nie musiał podejrzewać samego siebie o wciśnięcie chłopakowi do ręki calutkiego galeona. Który i tak nie był zbyt wygórowaną ceną.

XXX

Oficjalnie autorką wstępniaka wydania specjalnego „Żonglera" była Mavis Jenkins, ale Draco z łatwością rozpoznał, że napisała go przy pełnej współpracy Pottera.  
_Potter stwierdza: „Miałem dość udaremniania prób przeprowadzania reform w imię polityki…"_, głosił drugi akapit. Trzeci cytował ministra Shacklebolta, który wypowiedział bezlitosną walkę siłom reakcji, i zdradzał plany Pottera, pragnącego wspierać go jako polityczny aktywista pozarządowy.  
— Na litość boską, Potter — mruknął Draco. — Nie musiałeś traktować moich słów aż tak poważnie!  
Mijająca go czarownica popatrzyła na niego gniewnie, zwinął więc gazetę i szedł dalej w milczeniu. Potter nie-auror. To brzmiało jak Goyle, członek Wizengamotu albo Malfoy z prawdziwą pracą. Draco zamyślił się na chwilę i stwierdził, że z nich trzech przynajmniej Goyle trzyma się tego, co przewidywalne.  
Kilku nieznanych mu bliżej czarodziejów pomachało do niego radośnie, a z ich życzliwych min Draco mógł jedynie wywnioskować, że byli bliscy kręgom Picketta. Pozdrowił ich w odpowiedzi, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że choć jego pojawienie się w prasie dotyczyło mniej ważnych wydarzeń dnia, wciąż było pojawieniem się w prasie, a matka prenumerowała wieczorne wydanie „Proroka".  
Kiedy Draco przybył do dworu, Narcyza wycinała właśnie artykuł z gazety.  
— Witaj, kochanie — powiedziała. — Gratulacje. Wyglądasz znakomicie, na żywo i na zdjęciu.  
— Mam większe nowiny — odparł Draco, całując matkę w policzek i podając jej swój egzemplarz „Żonglera".  
— Oooch! — wykrzyknęła, po czym usadowiła się wygodnie i zabrała za lekturę. Po kilku minutach wydała z siebie najpierw odgłos zdziwionej dezaprobaty, a później długie, pełne zastanowienia „hmmm". Wreszcie podsumowała: — Wielkie nieba, Draco, powinieneś był powiedzieć mi to osobiście, a nie kazać dowiadywać się z gazety!  
— Co?  
— Że dostałeś awans!  
— A, tak. No ale co to ma wspólnego z Potterem?  
— Jesteś tematem jednego z artykułów wstępnych. O Harrym „Prorok" nie wspomniał ani słowem.  
— Merlinie drogi… Co tam wypisują dalej o Potterze? Przeczytałem tylko pierwszą stronę „Żonglera".  
— Tylko tyle, że na pewien czas zniknie, żeby wziąć lekcje rysunku. Czy to jakiś eufemizm? Wy, młodzież, i ten wasz slang. Musisz mi też wyjaśnić tę karykaturę.  
Draco spojrzał jej przez ramię. Naszkicowana przez Łapę tuszową kreską podobizna Pottera odwieszała aurorską pelerynę na haczyk, sięgała po sąsiednią i opatulała się nią ciasno, stopniowo przy tym znikając. Napis pod spodem głosił: _Pan Potter rozpływa się w powietrzu_.  
— W szkole miał pelerynę-niewidkę — przypomniał Draco matce. — Myślę, że rysunek do tego nawiązuje.  
— Można to zrozumieć jako wyraz wielkiego smutku — powiedziała cicho.  
— Albo ostrzeżenie. Kiedyś używał peleryny do mało chlubnych celów.  
— Pamiętam. Oby mu się powiodło. Mam nadzieję, że zajmie się czymś, co sprawi mu więcej radości niż ta praca.  
— Był w niej dobry — zauważył Draco. — Odkąd został szefem aurorów, zrobiło się bezpieczniej i spokojniej.  
— A nie uważasz tego za dowód, że zrobił już wystarczająco wiele? — zapytała Narcyza. Draco nie odpowiedział. — Wiesz, co to oznacza? Ronald Weasley zostanie nowym szefem biura aurorów. Muszę wysłać mu notę z gratulacjami i zaprosić go wraz z uroczą małżonką na bal.  
To przykuło uwagę Dracona.  
— Weasley?  
— Jest praktycznie częścią naszej rodziny, Draco, co niestety ignorowaliśmy o wiele za długo.  
— Poza tym oni mają chyba dwoje małych dzieci. Wątpię, żeby zechcieli skorzystać z zaproszenia.  
— Nie bądź niemądry, kochanie, kazałam przygotować twój dawny pokój dziecinny dla niemowląt, a salonik z zabawkami dla starszych dzieci. Będą się tu czuły znakomicie! Zaproszę też matkę Ronalda i jej nadzwyczajnego męża. Cóż to za charakter!  
— Ty coś knujesz.  
— Naturalnie, w końcu potrzebuję jakiegoś hobby.  
— Wiesz, w całym tym gorączkowym planowaniu zapomniałem spytać, kiedy zamierzasz urządzić ten bal.  
— W najbliższy weekend, kochanie, trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące.  
— Oczywiście.  
— A co z tobą, mój drogi? Będzie ci ktoś towarzyszył?  
— Bardzo śmieszne, mamo.  
— Zawsze możesz poprosić pana Pottera, skoro ma teraz tyle wolnego czasu.  
Draco zamilkł kompletnie. Po chwili powolutku zaczerpnął tchu.  
— Czemu Pottera, mamo?  
Narcyza na powrót skupiła uwagę na gazecie.  
— Słucham? — Uniosła wzrok, pełen czystej niewinności. — Och, tak mi się tylko powiedziało, Draco. Ostatnio Harry sprawia wrażenie bardzo samotnego, a z tej notki wnioskuję, że ma o tobie dość wysokie mniemanie.  
— _CO?_ — Draco porzucił dobre maniery i wyszarpnął jej z ręki wydanie specjalne.  
I rzeczywiście, jeden z artykułów na wewnętrznych stronach „Żonglera" zaczynał się słowami _Draco Malfoy, człowiek stojący za nowymi specyfikacjami produktów agrarnych, przyjętych z ogólną aprobatą, przez długi czas był cichym, ukrytym talentem w stosunkowo młodym Departamencie Standardyzacji Wymiarów_ i przez kolejny akapit podsumowywał dotychczasową karierę Dracona łącznie z dzisiejszym awansem, by w końcu dotrzeć do wyczerpującego cytatu wypowiedzi Pottera.  
_Malfoy reprezentuje najlepszy potencjał ministerstwa. Mimo że znalazł się tam w trudnym okresie, zdecydował się działać pod hasłem ciężkiej pracy i inteligencji, co w zasadzie powinno zapewnić mu fantastyczną karierę. Niestety, zamiast niej doczekał się tylko ciągłego spychania na bok przez machinę polityczną próbującą przejąć kontrolę nad rządem. Do tej pory protokół zabraniał mi wypowiedzi krytycznych, ale teraz, kiedy zrezygnowałem z zawodu aurora, mogę otwarcie przyznać, że olbrzymią ilość czasu oraz zasobów ludzkich, w tym aurorów, pochłania utrzymanie dotychczasowego stanu rzeczy. Winy za to nie należy szukać u ministra ani u wielu harujących w pocie czoła urzędników, takich jak wspomniany Draco Malfoy. Już prędzej odnajdzie się ją w małych klikach stworzonych przez starszych pracowników, którzy opierają się wszelkim próbom modernizacji i tym samym aktywnie sabotują wysiłki rządu zmierzające ku zaspokojeniu potrzeb nowoczesnego czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa_.  
Draco przebiegł wzrokiem pozostałą część artykułu, w której przedstawiano go jako twarz nowego ministerstwa: nieskorumpowanego i myślącego naprzód.  
Matka podniosła się z fotela i stanęła obok.  
— Uważam, że to dość ciepłe słowa, Draco — powiedziała.  
Spojrzał na nią z ukosa.  
— Czy odbierasz to jako głośny dowód zaufania ze strony ministra i Pottera, zawierający cichą obietnicę wsparcia? Czy raczej ustawienie mnie w pozycji startowej do upadku, który można opisać słowami całościowy, epicki i dawno zasłużony?  
Narcyza pocałowała go w czoło.  
— To pierwsze. O wiele bardziej opłaca im się wykorzystać cię w charakterze nośnika zmian, jakie chcą przeprowadzić.  
— Widzę, że wcale nie próbujesz wybielać ich interesowności.  
— Broń Boże, postępują dokładnie tak, jak zrobiłabym sama. Mniej wyrachowania, więcej zysku. Jesteś zbyt cenny, żeby cię poświęcać. — Znów ucałowała jego czoło. — A teraz przestań się martwić i przebierz się do kolacji.  
— Dobrze, za chwilkę. Idź, zaraz do ciebie dołączę.  
Draco ostatni raz zerknął na karykaturę Łapy. W pewien sposób odbiegała od zwykłych standardów autora. Prawdziwy Potter wyglądał lepiej niż swoja rysunkowa podobizna. Ale jego zdecydowane ruchy były jak żywe. A kiedy owijał ramiona peleryną-niewidką, Draco dostrzegł na jego twarzy cień uśmiechu.  
Uwzględniwszy bliskie stosunki łączące Pottera z Lovegood i „Żonglerem", Draco doszedł do wniosku, że Łapa, kimkolwiek by nie był, nie musiał zdawać się na własną wyobraźnię, by tak trafnie sportretować byłego szefa aurorów. Zauważył też coś jeszcze. W stopce redakcyjnej pod rysunkiem drobnym drukiem napisano: _Teraz codziennie_.

XXX

Draco zawsze sypiał w domu o wiele lepiej niż w mieście, nic więc dziwnego, że w sobotę rano obudził się dosyć późno. Gdy zszedł na dół, stwierdził, że matka nie jest sama.  
— _Ministera_, signore Gambara… — wyjąkał. — Proszę mi wybaczyć nieformalny strój, nie wiedziałem, że spodziewamy się gości.  
Signore Gambara wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę na powitanie.  
— Proszę się niczym nie przejmować, panie Malfoy. W końcu nie zjawił się pan tu w piżamie.  
— Biorę całą winę na siebie — dodała pani minister. — Nalegałam, żeby jak najwcześniej uporać się z czekającymi nas wizytami i mieć coś jeszcze z dnia tak pięknego jak dzisiejszy. Przepraszamy za najście tego uroczego domu.  
— Ależ nie ma za co — uspokajał Draco.  
— Och, cóż ja zrobiłam najlepszego! — wykrzyknęła Narcyza, pozując z dłonią przyłożoną dramatycznie do dekoltu lekkiej, jedwabnej sukni. — Zupełnie zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że państwo Gambara zatrzymają się przez część przyszłego tygodnia we dworze i wpadną na chwilę dziś rano, by omówić kilka spraw. Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza, prawda, kochanie? W weekendy preferujemy zupełną swobodę, proszę państwa. — Ostatnie zdanie, wypowiedziane z dziewczęcym uśmiechem, skierowała do gości.  
— Tak, to prawda — potwierdził Draco. — I czy dobrze zgaduję, że dni państwa wizyty pokryją się z datą balu?  
— Ależ oczywiście! Jesteśmy zachwyceni zaproszeniem.  
— Nie, _ministera_, to ja jestem zachwycona! — obstawała Narcyza. — Draco, kazałam podać ci późne śniadanie w małej jadalni. Dołącz, proszę, do nas, kiedy skończysz. Będziemy w ogrodzie.  
Nikt nie potrafił odprawiać ludzi tak jak matka, pomyślał Draco, kierując się tam, dokąd go wysłano. Gdyby tylko miał na nogach buty! Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej założył spodnie i koszulę. Obok talerza czekały na niego dwie gazety. Draco nie miał pojęcia, jak matce udało się zdobyć „Żonglera", niemniej był, wsunięty pod „Proroka".  
Pierwszą stronę leżącego na wierzchu dziennika zdobił spodziewany nagłówek _Harry Potter składa rezygnację_, a gwoździem wydania był artykuł niemal w całości zerżnięty z „Żonglera" i bezczelnie opatrzony napisem _Tylko u nas_. Druga gazeta wielkimi literami obwieszczała światu, że _Harry Potter zamierza założyć alternatywny zespół rockowy_ i prezentowała historię, dzięki której przez najbliższy miesiąc Luna Lovegood zostanie kolejny raz z rzędu wystawiona na pośmiewisko.  
Sytuację ratowała nieco opublikowana na trzeciej stronie rozmowa z minister Gambarą i jej oświadczenie, że wprawdzie wciąż pozostaje niezdecydowana, ale mimo to wyraża gotowość przeforsowania zmiany legislacyjnej na forum unijnym na korzyść nowych brytyjskich standardów dotyczących produkcji warzyw. Wywiad kończył się cytatem: _„Żongler" wyraża nadzieję, że pani minister będzie miała wkrótce okazję zamienić parę słów z podsekretarzem Malfoyem_.  
Nagle w głowie Dracona zaświtała przerażająca możliwość. Przez chwilę siedział w pełnym zgrozy milczeniu i zadawał sobie pytanie, czy Narcyza prowadziła z Luną Lovegood potajemną współpracę dotyczącą jego osoby.  
Wkrótce jednak poczucie rzeczywistości wróciło. Bo gdzie niby miałyby omawiać swoje spiski? Obie były naturalnymi blondynkami, więc odpadała nawet wspólna wizyta u fryzjera, zwłaszcza że z samym układaniem włosów matki doskonale radziły sobie specjalnie przeszkolone skrzaty, a Lovegood wystarczała jej… hmm, młodość. To musiał być przypadek. Nic innego.  
Przerzucił pozostałe strony dzielące go od karykatury Łapy. Dziś bohaterami rysunku byli Ron Weasley i Harry Potter, siedzący w byłym biurze tego drugiego. Co dziwne, artysta zdecydował się sięgnąć po nietypowy dla niego dialog postaci. Weasley próbował odwieść Pottera od jego decyzji, proponując mu w zamian jedno ze swoich dzieci, podczas gdy Potter zapoznawał go ze stosami akt na już nie swoim biurku: najmniejszy z nich nosił tytuł „poważne przestępstwa", środkowy „drobniejsze wykroczenia", zaś najwyższy „cholerne gówno, które ma zapewnić dodatkowe punkty jakiemuś politycznemu karierowiczowi".  
Nie był to najostrzejszy z komentarzy Łapy, niemniej Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok spanikowanej miny Weasleya i radosnej ulgi na twarzy Pottera. Ale… _I coś ty sobie myślał?_, pytał Ron przyjaciela.  
Draco dokończył śniadanie, zanim ponownie spojrzał na rysunek. Atramentowy Weasley nadal nie dawał za wygraną. Draco dobrze go rozumiał.  
Państwa Gambara i matkę znalazł w zielarni. Narcyza ucinała właśnie gałązki rozmarynu.  
— Uważam je za wyśmienity dodatek do smażonych warzyw — tłumaczyła gościom.  
— Smażonych _miniaturowych_ warzyw? — zapytała pani Gambara z uśmiechem.  
— Och, do wszystkich, droga Eleno — odparła Narcyza. — Ale o tej porze roku głupstwem byłoby nie skorzystać z zalet tych wybornych, młodziutkich jarzynek.  
— Brzmi rozsądnie. Ach, a oto nasz świeżo upieczony podsekretarz — powiedziała pani minister i pomachała Draconowi ręką. — Jak smakowało śniadanie?  
— Wspaniale, dziękuję.  
— To świetnie. Cieszę się, że zjawił się pan tak szybko, ponieważ mam kilka kwestii, które chciałabym z panem przedyskutować. Narcyzo, czy wolno mi powierzyć męża pani opiece?  
— Jestem tylko zmanierowaną starą wdową, więc równie dobrze mogłaby pani zostawić go pod opieką mniszki — obiecała Narcyza.  
— W takim razie mocno się pospieszę. Proszę pana na słówko, Draco.  
Okazało się, że jednak na wiele słów, niemniej signore Gambara wciąż wyglądał na nienaruszonego, kiedy Draco wraz z jego żoną powrócił z okraszonego żywą rozmową spaceru. Włoscy goście pożegnali się niedługo później, zapewniając, że niecierpliwie odliczają godziny do balu.  
— Jak tam wymiana zdań? — spytała Narcyza, gdy szli do domu.  
— To poufne informacje, mamo — odpowiedział. — Ale dość pomyślne poufne informacje, zapewniam.  
— Dobra robota, kochanie!  
Reszta soboty i niedzielny poranek nie odbiegały od zwykłego trybu wizyt Dracona w domu: poruszali te same tematy co zazwyczaj i przemilczeli inne, których zawsze unikali. Draco wykorzystał czas na prawdziwy wypoczynek. Tutaj, we dworze, nie musiał nikomu niczego udowadniać. Był po prostu synem swojej matki. Zadziwiające, jak wielką przyjemność czerpał z tego banalnego faktu.  
„Żongler na Niedzielę" podzielił się ze światem decyzją minister Gambary i poświęcił trzy strony zachęcającym opiniom brytyjskich i unijnych rolników, opowiadających się żarliwie za nowymi regulacjami. „Prorok Niedzielny" zamieścił artykuł pod tytułem _Sekretarz Departamentu Standardyzacji Wymiarów przestrzega przed flirtem z Unią i twierdzi, że nie widzi żadnych korzyści we wprowadzonych zmianach_.  
Draco podał matce numer „Proroka" przy zastawionym do śniadania stole, a ona cisnęła dziennik przez ramię i zapytała, kogo wziął dziś na celownik Łapa. Draco odnalazł właściwą stronę i bez większego zaskoczenia stwierdził, że jego samego plus Elenę Gambarę, Bruce'a Picketta i Daniela Massola, wspólnie zajadających górę maleńkich jarzyn. Rysunek zatytułowano _Miniaturowe zwycięstwo Malfoya_.  
— To nie jest jego najlepsze dzieło — ostrzegł matkę, podając jej gazetę.  
— Nonsens, świetna karykatura — zaprzeczyła. — Pięknie cię uchwycił, wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie.  
Draco pozwolił jej czytać dalej, sam zaś zabrał się za swojego tosta i przegląd wkładki, czyli dodatku dla najmłodszych. Łapa i tutaj nie próżnował: „Żonglerek" publikował jego nowy komiks dla dzieci, przygody Odlotowych Sióstr Andrews, Milly i Molly. Milly była czarownicą, która wyglądała i zachowywała się uderzająco podobnie do Granger, podczas gdy Molly, charłaczka, posługując się mugolską technologią, wynajdywała nowe, wspaniałe rzeczy i ratowała siostrę z opresji za każdym razem, kiedy ta używała niedozwolonej dla nieletnich magii. Draco ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że historyjka autentycznie go rozśmieszyła. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy Łapa nie przeprowadził rozpoznawczego wywiadu z Granger na temat jej dzieciństwa.  
A skoro już myślał o Łapie, coraz bardziej wydawało mu się prawdopodobne, że musiał on być jednym z członków dawnej Armii Dumbledore'a — w końcu to właśnie oni zdawali się przeważać w szeregach redakcyjnych „Żonglera". Draco miał nawet dość konkretne podejrzenie, że za tym artystycznym pseudonimem ukrywa się Justin. A może nawet, zważywszy na celne aluzje polityczne, sama Granger we własnej osobie? To tłumaczyłoby doskonały od lat wybór bohaterów do karykatur, a także dzisiejszy, jakże trafny rysunek z Draconem w jednej z głównych ról.  
— Draco? — Głos Narcyzy sprowadził go gwałtownie na ziemię.  
— Słucham, mamo?  
— Czy cukinia to _tylko_ gatunek dyni? — zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od dzieła Łapy.  
— Smythe twierdzi, że tak.  
— Więc czemu ci dwaj dżentelmeni trzymają ją w tak nieprzyzwoity sposób?  
— Mamo!  
— Kochanie, chyba nie dziwi cię, że ja…  
Draco o mało nie połamał sobie języka, tak się spieszył, żeby jej przerwać.  
— Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie, wcale mnie nie dziwi, nie jestem aż tak naiwny, ale, na litość Merlina, błagam, ani słowa na ten temat! — Twardo nie odrywał wzroku od strony z karykaturą, czuł jednak, jak matka tłumi chichot. Był jej wdzięczny za ten wysiłek.  
— O której mnie dzisiaj opuścisz? — odezwała się po paru minutach.  
— Wcześnie. Jestem umówiony na czwartą.  
— O, coś służbowego?  
Draco zawsze miał trudności z okłamywaniem matki.  
— Mniej więcej.  
— Czyli to ktoś z ministerstwa?  
— Mniej więcej.  
— Mniej więcej z ministerstwa. Czy to oznacza kogoś, kto jeszcze niedawno tam pracował?  
— Mamo!  
— Pytam wyłącznie z ciekawości, kochanie. Chodzi o pana Pottera, prawda?  
Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że wzniesienie oczu ku sufitowi będzie dostatecznie jasną odpowiedzią, ale nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Miał przynajmniej tyle satysfakcji, że mina matki świadczyła o niejakim zaskoczeniu. Narcyza pozbierała się jednak całkiem szybko.  
— To wspaniale, kochanie. Podziękujesz mu za miłe słowa w artykule, prawda? I sprawdź, czy rzeczywiście czuje się dobrze, czy też szuka pociechy po tak wielkiej zmianie.  
— Mamo, czy ty wiesz, jak to brzmi?  
— No cóż, musiałam zrezygnować z zeswatania cię z jakąś miłą dziewczyną, więc mogę spróbować tego samego z miłymi chłopcami.  
Draco uderzył czołem w stół. Na szczęście skrzaty zdążyły sprzątnąć już resztki śniadania. Wątpił, czy przed ukończeniem siedemdziesiątego roku życia przestanie reagować w ten sposób na niektóre wybryki matki. Niemniej wyjawienie sekretu, z kim ma się spotkać, szybko pokazało swoją dobra stronę: wprawdzie do południa Narcyza nakazała mu zmieniać położenie grządek w ogrodzie, ale tuż po obiedzie wysłała go prosto do domu w mieście.  
— Będziesz musiał wziąć prysznic i może nawet uciąć sobie drzemkę, zanim udasz się na randkę. Chcesz chyba wyglądać jak najlepiej?  
— Mamo, idę się tylko z nim napić i coś zjeść. Zrobił mi małą uprzejmość i najwyraźniej jest przekonany, że ja jemu również. To wszystko. Możesz uspokoić swoją rozbujaną wyobraźnię, za to przypomnieć sobie, że nienawidziliśmy się długimi latami, co jest bardzo kiepskim punktem wyjściowym dla gorącego romansu.  
— Naturalnie. Ale przecież nie zaszkodzi wyglądać dobrze, czyż nie?  
Draco ze śmiechem ucałował matkę na pożegnanie.  
— Będę wcześniej w następną sobotę. Jest coś, w czym mógłbym ci pomóc?  
— Nie, po prostu baw się dobrze. I nie krępuj się zaprosić na bal pana Pottera. W charakterze znajomego, z którym się doskonale dogadujesz.  
— Jesteś niepoprawna.  
— Jak najbardziej. A teraz marsz do domu.  
Dom okazał się czyściutko wysprzątany. A raczej nie tyle czyściutko, co sterylnie. Draco był pod wrażeniem. Natychmiast podszedł do komody z bielizną i porozrzucał kilka wydobytych z niej egzemplarzy po pokojach, żeby choć trochę wyglądały na zamieszkane. Następnie zaparzył sobie filiżankę herbaty, a po wypiciu zostawił ją nieumytą na stole.  
No, już znacznie lepiej.  
Od wielu godzin planował, o czym będzie rozmawiać z Potterem. Oczywiście będzie uprzejmy, w końcu Potter też zachował się grzecznie i taktownie w stosunku do niego. A nawet, Merlinie drogi, naprawdę przyjaźnie. Draco miał więc powody zakładać, że wraz z Kingsleyem dobrze mu życzą i chcą pomóc wydostać się z ewentualnych tarapatów. Po prostu wyjaśni Potterowi, że tak, dziękuje za miłe wsparcie, ale poradzi sobie bez niego i woli być zdany tylko na siebie.  
Decyzja, w co się ubrać, była prosta. Posiadał zaledwie kilka sztuk mugolskiej garderoby. Założył te same spodnie co poprzednim razem i zieloną koszulę, która w zestawieniu z nimi prezentowała się całkiem nieźle. Dochodziła trzecia, gdy zakończył przygotowania. Dla zabicia czasu przez kolejne pół godziny bawił się w wojnę powietrzną na bokserki, pod koniec której był w stanie ustalić, że len miał lepsze właściwości aerodynamiczne niż bawełna, i że jedna para, wykonana ze szmaragdowozielonego jedwabiu, jest najohydniejszą rzeczą w jego szafie. Koniecznie musi porozmawiać z Pansy i wytłumaczyć jej, że między byciem gejem a transwestytą istnieje pewna różnica.  
Skończyło się tym, że poszedł do pubu, by na miejscu przeczekać ostatnie pół godziny.  
Potter już tam był. Siedział nad półmiskiem pełnym gorących frytek. Na widok Dracona wstał i żeby uniknąć dziwacznego tańca gestów, który zafundowali sobie poprzednim razem, szybko wyciągnął rękę i przywitał go krótkim, mocnym uściskiem dłoni.  
— Dobrze, że jesteś — powiedział. — Chciałem zamówić ci coś do picia, ale pamiętałem tylko tyle, że smakowały ci frytki.  
Było to tak miłe powitanie, że Draco postanowił zaczekać, aż zjedzą kolację, zanim poruszy temat pozostawienia jego kariery w spokoju.  
— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ty wariacie. Co ci przynieść?  
— Piwo.  
Draco zrobił małą wycieczkę do barmana i wrócił z dwoma kuflami, które ostrożnie postawił na blacie.  
— Masz — powiedział. — A teraz mów, co sobie myślałeś, decydując się na opuszczenie aurorów?  
Potter wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— Że zrobiłem, co do mnie należało. W tej chwili służę im wyłącznie jako wywieszka. Ron jest w stanie robić większość rzeczy, które robiłem ja. Poradzi też sobie strategicznie z balastem politycznym, więc spokojnie oddałem wszystko w jego ręce.  
— Potter, to Weasley. Zgadzam się z tobą, że świetnie gra w szachy i potrafi zachowywać się jak macho, ale co z aspektem publicznym tego stanowiska? Przecież on nie ma bladego pojęcia, jak obchodzić się z prasą.  
— Wiem — wyszczerzył się Potter radośnie.  
Draco zrozumiał dopiero po chwili.  
— Merlinie, on ich rozerwie na strzępy.  
Potter uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pociągnął łyk piwa, popijając sporą porcję frytek. W jego zachowaniu widać było jakąś różnicę. Draco potrzebował minuty, żeby postawić właściwą diagnozę.  
— Ty jesteś szczęśliwy! — zawyrokował oskarżycielsko.  
— Przedtem też byłem szczęśliwy — odparł Potter spokojnie.  
— Jakoś nie zauważyłem. — Draco popatrzył na niego uważniej. — Dziwne. Naprawdę jesteś zrelaksowany i wesoły. Nie podoba mi się to. Jest nienaturalne.  
— Jestem wyluzowanym młodym człowiekiem, mile spędzającym niedzielne popołudnie z byłym szkolnym kolegą, który niedawno udzielił mi najlepszej rady, jaką słyszałem od lat.  
— Wiesz chyba, że chodziło mi tylko o dostarczenie ci powodu do walki o dobrą rzecz? Która, przy odrobinie szczęścia, przyniosłaby skutek uboczny w postaci rozbicia w proch moich wrogów? Nie miałem na myśli dziecinnej rebelii w stylu Lovegood. Twoim przeznaczeniem jest bycie idolem, a co mamy zamiast tego? Bezrobotny bohater, który pije piwo w szemranym towarzystwie.  
— Pochlebiasz sobie, Malfoy.  
— Wątpię. Zaledwie dziś w porannej gazecie ktoś nazwał mnie osobą o podejrzanej motywacji.  
— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, czytuję tylko „Żonglera". Tam wypowiadano się o tobie dość pozytywnie, o ile dobrze pamiętam.  
Draco przewrócił oczami.  
— Jasnowłosy młody geniusz, zdobywca złotego pucharu dyplomacji tego sezonu. Tak, chyba tak właśnie cię określono — droczył się Potter.  
— Na pewno nie zapomniałeś, że Voldemort miesiącami więził bogu ducha winną Lovegood w naszym dworze. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to daje jej to prawo do żartowania ze mnie, jak długo jej się podoba.  
Potter znów się roześmiał.  
— Luna jest tylko redaktor naczelną, nie pisze ani nie autoryzuje wszystkiego bez wyjątku. To nie „Prorok". Myślę, że w „Żonglerze" po prostu cię lubią.  
— Możliwe, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby lubili mnie trochę mniej. Tobie łatwo zrzucić z siebie szatę aurora i zacząć beztroskie życie, ale ja muszę zbudować i utrzymać dobrą reputację, co wymaga przynajmniej dziesięciu lat czyściutkich akt.  
Potter przestał się śmiać, zanim Draco skończył.  
— Traktujesz to naprawdę poważnie, co? — zapytał bez złośliwości.  
— Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś, Potter. Członkowie mojej rodziny zabili ludzi, których kochałeś. — Przerwał i odczekał, aż Potter utkwi wzrok w swoim kuflu. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, uważam za wspaniałe, że potrafisz patrzeć ponad to. Podziwiam ciebie, Kingsleya, Granger, a nawet Weasleyów, ponieważ byliście w stanie zrobić, co zrobić należało. Ale musisz pojąć, jak ciężko mi żyć ze świadomością, że jedyna osoba w mojej rodzinie, która podczas wojny wykazała się jako taką odwagą, siedzi w naszym dworze i każe właśnie masować sobie stopy.  
Potter spojrzał na niego znad piwa.  
— To nie do końca prawda. — Przerwał i przez dłuższy moment w milczeniu patrzył Draconowi w oczy. — Kiedy zaciągnięto mnie do dworu, nie zdradziłeś, że to ja. Próbowałeś nawet chronić Rona i Hermionę. Luna opowiadała, że traktowałeś ją przyzwoicie i powstrzymałeś Crabbe'a i Goyle'a przed zabiciem mnie.  
— Dlatego, że byli pieprzonymi durniami i o mały włos też nie skończyłem jako trup. A we dworze bałem się jak wszyscy diabli, że moja psychiczna ciotka wezwie pierdolonego Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Dla mnie mógłbyś być wtedy nawet Blaise'em.  
— A poza tym — nie dał się zbić z tropu Potter — Tonks była twoją kuzynką. Bardzo odważną kuzynką.  
To pozbawiło Dracona słów.  
— Tak — powiedział wreszcie. — Tak, to prawda.  
Potter zamilkł na moment.  
— Czy możemy uznać dramatyczną część spotkania za zamkniętą? I wrócić do ostrożnego cieszenia się swoim towarzystwem i niewybrednych żartów na temat pewnych ugrupowań rządowych?  
— W porządku, możemy — zgodził się Draco. — Mama prosiła, żeby cię pozdrowić — dodał, kierując rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory. — Chciałaby, żebyś zjawił się na jej balu dobroczynnym w sobotę. Chyba ma nadzieję, że będziesz zarówno magnesem dla mediów, jak i lekkim powiewem tajemnicy, tak więc wszystkie młode czarownice będą zachwycone.  
— Aż tyle dobrego mógłbym zdziałać?  
— Matkę interesuje tylko jedno: żeby wyciągnąć z gości jak najwięcej datków. Piękni młodzi bohaterowie i morze alkoholu mogą okazać się bardzo pomocni.  
— Strój formalny?  
— Tak, dzięki. Ale nie musi być czarodziejski, matka jest wielką przyjaciółką mody mugolskiej.  
— Nastały czasy cudów, jak widzę.  
Draco nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
— Czy ty łykasz jakiś eliksir na sarkazm, odkąd pożegnałeś się z ministerstwem?  
Potter znów się zaśmiał i obaj pogrążyli się w obiecanej swobodnej wymianie żartów o układach w rządzie. Po paru piwach Draco wyznał, że po jego departamencie krążą bardzo uzasadnione podejrzenia co do nowej szefowej działu public relations.  
— Wiesz, czemu Mavis Jenkins odeszła, prawda? — zapytał Potter.  
— Miała dosyć robienia hipogryfa z gumochłona?  
— Tego też. Ale nie o to głównie chodziło. Zaczął się do niej przystawiać.  
Draco zakrztusił się piwem.  
— Żartujesz!  
— Sama mi mówiła.  
— Ona go przerasta o całe poziomy. Wiem, że ten facet to narcyz do kwadratu, ale zazwyczaj wykazuje na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zadawać się tylko z ograniczonymi głuptaskami. A Mavis to jedna z najinteligeniejszych czarownic, jakie znam.  
Potter pochylił się nad stołem, żeby powiedzieć coś poufnego.  
— Kilka lat temu na balu bożonarodzeniowym w ministerstwie dowalał się nawet do Hermiony.  
— A co ona na to?  
— Trzepnęła go klątwą.  
— To po tym nie mógł siedzieć na tyłku przez tydzień? Myślałem, że dokuczały mu hemoroidy!  
Śmiali się jeszcze w drodze na kolację. Potter zarezerwował stolik w restauracji niedaleko pubu, spodziewając się, że po trzech godzinach zechcą zmienić scenerię.  
Draco z przyjemnością stwierdził, że znaleźli się w miejscu świetnie łączącym blichtr z autentyczną oryginalnością.  
— I znów mugolski lokal, jak widzę — powiedział, kiedy Potter wprowadził go do środka. — Wracasz do swoich korzeni?  
— Pomyślałem, że tak jak ja będziesz wolał zachować trochę dyskrecji. A wątpię, żeby mogła nam ją zapewnić jakakolwiek czarodziejska restauracja. Zwłaszcza w ten weekend.  
— No tak, prawda. Dobra decyzja. — Draco wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Ostatnio Potter zasłynął przecież z samych dobrych decyzji. No nic, przynajmniej udało mu się nie zabrzmieć protekcjonalnie.  
Kolacja smakowała wybornie i obaj gorliwie skupili się na jedzeniu, jakby w obawie, że zabraknie im tematów do rozmowy, kiedy wyczerpią już te oczywiste.  
— Więc zamierzasz wziąć lekcje rysunku? Moja matka uznała to za eufemizm — odezwał się Draco po posiłku.  
— Poszerzam swoje horyzonty! Wiesz, życie to nie tylko piwo i quidditch.  
— Nadal grasz?  
— A ty nie?  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
— Sport nie jest już dla mnie szczególnie ważny. Nigdy nie miałem czasu, żeby wrócić do gry po… wszystkim. Poza tym nie mam tylu przyjaciół, żeby stworzyć małą drużynę.  
Potter zmarszczył brwi.  
— No ale uwielbiałeś grać. Byłeś chorobliwie ambitny i naprawdę niezły. Może zaczniesz grać z nami, skoro nie masz nikogo innego? To tylko Ron i paczka z ministerstwa. Od czasu do czasu są też Ginny i Oliver.  
— Nie, dzięki, nie jestem nawet pewien, czy umiem jeszcze wystarczająco dobrze latać, żeby grać. Od lat nie siedziałem na miotle.  
Potter gapił się na niego bez słowa.  
— Wiedziałem, że się zmieniłeś — powiedział po dłuższej chwili — ale to jest już wręcz śmieszne. Słyszałem też, że prawie wcale nie używasz różdżki.  
— To, że ostatnio wyszedłem razem z tobą z baru nie oznacza jeszcze, że zacznę zabierać do domu dawnego wroga z dzieciństwa. Dziękuję bardzo, ale wciąż doskonale radzę sobie z podrywaniem i pieprzeniem przypadkowych nieznajomych. — Draco z premedytacją udał, że źle rozumie intencje Pottera.  
— Ha, ha. Kiedy ostatni raz rzuciłeś jakieś zaklęcie?  
— Dziś po południu — odparł Draco zgodnie z prawdą.  
— A w jakim celu?  
— Eksperymenty aerodynamiczne — odpowiedział Draco szybko.  
Potter popatrzył na niego długo. Bardzo długo.  
— Kazałem moim majtkom fruwać po mieszkaniu — wyznał Draco. Potter parsknął śmiechem, który okazał się mocno zaraźliwy. — Nudziłem się! — dodał na swoją obronę, co tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.  
— Widzisz — powiedział Potter, gdy już się uspokoili, i pogroził mu palcem. — Gdybym cię nie namówił dziś na wyjście, spędziłbyś kolejny tragiczny wieczór sam na sam ze swoją bielizną.  
— Mam też inne priorytety niż moje gacie! Przez większość wieczorów siedzę zagrzebany po uszy w przepisach prawnych albo opracowuję wytyczne. Wiem, że to brzmi niezbyt ekscytująco, ale naprawdę sprawia mi przyjemność. Lubię być w czymś dobry i mieć świadomość, że zawdzięczam to tylko sobie, a nie czyjejś pomocy.  
— To dlatego chcesz, żebym odwołał to, co powiedziałem w „Żonglerze" — zrozumiał Potter.  
— Albo po prostu poprosił swoich znajomych w tamtejszej redakcji, żeby trochę przyhamowali. Wprawdzie mówiłeś, że Luna daje im wolną rękę, ale nie zaszkodzi ją zapytać, czy mogłaby bardziej kontrolować to, co piszą. W końcu należy do twoich najbliższych przyjaciół. Poza tym…  
— Tak?  
— Doceniam wasze dobre chęci, ale ani ty, ani Kingsley nie jesteście szczególnie dyskretni w udzielaniu wsparcia.  
— Ach.  
— Jestem pewien, że mieliście jak najlepsze zamiary, ale ja zwyczajnie nie chcę być przez kogoś prowadzony. Miałem tego dosyć podczas wojny.  
Potter skinął głową.  
— Rozumiem. Nawet mi to na myśl nie przyszło. Ale zabawnie byłoby choć raz stać po tej samej stronie barykady co ty.  
— Technicznie rzecz biorąc robimy to już od dziesięciu lat. Ale że mój wkład w dobrą sprawę ogranicza się do udoskonalania biurokracji, mogło to ujść twojej uwadze.  
— Nie uszło. Mam prywatną kolekcję twoich najlepszych notek.  
— Nadal jesteś totalnym kutasem.  
— To jedyny powód, czemu ze mną rozmawiasz. Ciągnie swój do swego.  
— Prawda.  
W tym momencie do ich stolika podszedł kelner i, upewniwszy się, że są zadowoleni z kolacji, położył na blacie schowany dyskretnie między czarnymi okładkami rachunek. Obaj sięgnęli po niego równocześnie.  
— Biorę to na siebie — oświadczył Potter. — Ja cię zaprosiłem.  
— Jesteś bezrobotny, a poza tym to nie tyle zaproszenie, co spotkanie dwóch znajomych.  
— Jestem wystarczająco bogaty i nie, tak naprawdę zaprosiłem cię na randkę.  
Draco osłupiał do tego stopnia, że Potter bez przeszkód uregulował należność.  
— Czy ty bierzesz jakieś nielegalne eliksiry? — wydusił wreszcie.  
— Nie.  
— Jest tylu innych gejów w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Justin Finch-Fletchley uważa, że jesteś boski. To uroczy chłopak.  
— Tak, wiem.  
— Więc o co ci, do diabła, chodzi?  
— Chodzi mi o to, że odtąd zamierzam robić to, czego chcę. A po tym, jak ostatnio wpadliśmy na siebie przypadkiem, chciałem spotkać się z tobą ponownie i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście aż tak się zmieniłeś. Co okazało się prawdą.  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
— Szkoda, że właśnie ja muszę ci to przypomnieć, ale jesteś Harrym Potterem, nieustraszonym młodym bohaterem z Hogwartu, chłopcem, który przeżył wielokrotnie, stałym ulubieńcem tygodnika „Czarownica" i ogólnie facetem bez skazy. Ktoś taki nie zaprasza Malfoyów na randki. W najlepszym wypadku utrzymuje z nimi przyjazne, ale formalne stosunki, a i to jedynie dlatego, że żywi szacunek dla ich matki i uważa, że zmienili się na lepsze.  
— Zamknij się, Malfoy. Podobnie jak ty nie lubię, gdy ktoś zabiera głos w moim imieniu.  
— Możliwe, ale zachowujesz się, jakbyś kompletnie stracił rozum.  
— Nie do końca kompletnie. Nie próbowałem jeszcze zaciągnąć cię do łóżka na dzisiejszą noc.  
Draco spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Dobra. Po pierwsze, co cię napadło, żeby wygadywać takie rzeczy? A po drugie, od kiedy pójście ze mną do łóżka świadczy o braku rozumu?  
— To ty nazwałeś mnie nieustraszonym młodym bohaterem.  
— To tylko taka metafora! Pracuję ze Smythe'em, który zachłystuje się z zachwytu i szasta samymi superlatywami, gdy mowa o tobie! Możliwe, że zbiera nawet twoje figurki!  
Potter miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, ale ostatnie zdanie go powstrzymało.  
— Chyba nie te, w których można dowolnie ustawiać wszystkie części ciała?  
— Nie mam dowodów, za to głębokie i mroczne podejrzenia.  
— To okropne.  
— Wyobraź sobie, co _ja_ czuję. Ten gość ma dostęp do mojej herbaty.  
— No ale ostatnio go wybroniłeś.  
— Cóż, pomijając pewną niepoczytalność, jest doskonałym pracownikiem.  
Potter uśmiechnął się, a Draco z nagłą i przerażającą jasnością zrozumiał obsesję Smythe'a. Ponieważ jeśli zajrzało się pod irytujące powierzchowne wrażenie, Potter okazywał się znośny. I przystojny. I porządny. Draco zatrzymał rozgalopowane myśli, zanim zaniosły go na samo dno, do poziomu kolekcjonera figurek. Zorientował się, że Potter coś do niego mówi, a w zasadzie pyta.  
— Czyli mogę wyciągnąć cię z biura któregoś dnia w przyszłym tygodniu?  
— Tylko na piwo i rozmowę, ale bez dziwnych sugestii?  
— Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pogadać o quidditchu. Może zdołam cię namówić, żebyś przynajmniej z nami trenował, skoro już nie chcesz grać w weekendy.  
— W pubie?  
— Jasne.  
— Dobra, w porządku. Wtorek? — Usta Dracona odpowiadały samowolnie, bez najmniejszego udziału mózgu.  
— Wtorek brzmi świetnie. No to ustalone. O siódmej?  
— Pewnie.  
Kiedy Draco dotarł do domu, czekała na niego sowa z wiadomością od matki.

_Jak minął Ci wieczór?_

Odpisał bez chwili zwłoki.

_Bardzo przyjemnie. Miła rozmowa z panem Potterem, który okazał zainteresowanie przybyciem na Twój bal. Jestem już w domu, sam, i zaraz zabieram się za „Europejskie standardy warzyw"._

Odpowiedź Narcyzy, skreślona niedbałym z pośpiechu pismem, przybyła niewiele później.

_Nudziarz z ciebie__. Ściskam i całuję,  
mamusia._

Draco zastanawiał się, czy nie odpisać jej i nie wspomnieć o wtorku, ale zdecydował, że musi mieć coś tylko dla siebie. Po czterdziestu minutach bezowocnych prób skupienia się na czytaniu standardów cisnął je w kąt na rzecz zabawy w latające bokserki.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

* Park narodowy na północy Walii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Jedną z zalet wczesnego wstawania było przychodzenie do biura na długo przed sekretarzem. A przynajmniej takiemu przekonaniu hołdował Smythe, o czym przypominał Draconowi w regularnych odstępach czasu. Wynikiem powyższego był najbardziej stresujący poniedziałkowy poranek w ciągu ostatnich lat. Draco nie zdążył nawet przejrzeć numeru „Żonglera" (co teraz zamierzał robić codziennie, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, jak utrzymać te regularne zakupy w sekrecie) przed wyjściem do pracy.  
Ale i „Prorok" zdołał przyciągnąć swoim nagłówkiem jego uwagę. _Standardy stają się śliskie!_, krzyczały litery pod zdjęciem, na którym rozebrany do pasa sekretarz witał Diannę w pomieszczeniu będącym najprawdopodobniej pokojem w mugolskim hotelu.  
Gazeciarz o mało nie padł z wrażenia, kiedy Draco wykazał się gruntowną znajomością nader oryginalnych przekleństw.  
Smythe był na miejscu, gdy Draco dotarł do biura.  
— Słyszałeś już? — krzyknął Draco, zanim jeszcze zdążył przekroczyć próg.  
— Właśnie miałem wysłać ci sowę! — odkrzyknął Smythe.  
— Co za katastrofa!  
— Jak to, Potter nie przyszedł?  
— Co? Nie, chodzi o to! — Draco wcisnął mu gazetę do ręki.  
— Och — powiedział Smythe, patrząc na nagłówek. — Och! — powtórzył, patrząc nieco uważniej. — A, rzeczywiście. Co za nieciekawe ujęcie, zważywszy wygląd jego brzucha — podsumował.  
— Od dawna podejrzewałem, że musiał rzucać Imperiusa na te wszystkie kobiety — zgodził się Draco. — Chodź, sytuacja wymaga narady taktycznej.  
Smythe ruszył za Draconem do jego biura, nie proponując nawet zaparzenia herbaty. Położenie było na tyle poważne, że usprawiedliwiało podobnie drastyczne kroki.  
— Możemy spodziewać się jednej z trzech rzeczy — zawyrokował Draco, kiedy usiedli. — Sekretarz ustąpi ze stanowiska z powodów osobistych, ogłosi, że wszystko to oszczerstwo, albo koledzy z ministerialnej kliki wezmą go pod swoje skrzydła i będą próbować wyciszyć sprawę.  
— Na co stawiasz?  
— Opcja numer dwa lub trzy, przypuszczalnie trzy. Ciasteczko?  
— Nie mamy herbaty.  
— Przepraszam. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę. — Draco posłał w kierunku kuchni zaklęcie, które powinno zaopatrzyć ich w gorący napar; miał nadzieję, że zrobił to na tyle precyzyjnie, by spodziewać się dzbanka czarnej herbaty, a nie nowomodnego ziołowego świństwa, które zdarzyło mu się dostać ostatnio, kiedy próbował parzenia na odległość.  
— Jak myślisz, kto dał cynk „Prorokowi"?  
Draco zamyślił się na moment.  
— Mamy tu kilka możliwości, ale postawiłbym na żonę sekretarza. On uważa ją za idiotkę. Poznałem ją kiedyś i, wierz mi, strasznie się myli, biedaczek. Z pewnością to właśnie rozum kazał jej wyjechać dostatecznie daleko, zanim jej mąż zacznie obrywać.  
— Uuch, spryciara, lubię takie. A co o całym zamieszaniu sądzi „Żongler"?  
— A wiesz, że jeszcze nie sprawdziłem?  
Draco pospiesznie otworzył gazetę. Interesujących ich wiadomości musiał szukać w środku, ponieważ pierwszą stronę zajmowała imponująca rycina buchorożca, którego Luna Lovegood tropiła ponoć przez cały weekend w Kornwalii.  
— Nic, nic, nic, o, jest coś na stronie dziewiątej: _Skandal wokół sekretarza Standaryzacji: czyżby początek niechlubnej serii? „Żongler" donosi, iż wysłannicy prasy zaskoczyli dziś rano półnagiego sekretarza Departamentu Standaryzacji Wymiarów w jednym z popularnych hoteli mugolskich w Londynie. Zagadnięty dygnitarz poinformował, że właśnie zmieniał koszulę po niefortunnym wypadku z kawą przed udaniem się na zwołaną w hotelu naradę, gdyż tylko miejsce takie jak to, w przeciwieństwie do ministerstwa, gwarantowało mu dyskrecję konieczną do przedyskutowania wysoce poufnych problemów, które dotknęły jego departament. Stali czytelnicy zapewne pamiętają, że sekretarz wdał się ostatnio w polemikę z ministerstwem Unii Europejskiej na temat miniaturowych warzyw. Zdaniem naszej redakcji koszulę sekretarza zaplamiły głównie skutki tego incydentu._  
Smythe zaczął chichotać na długo przedtem, zanim Draco doczytał ustęp.  
— A co na to karykatura?  
Draco przewrócił stronę. Naszkicowany tuszem sekretarz trzymał olbrzymią dynię przed swoim równie rozłożystym brzuchem. Wokół niego rosły inne gigantyczne dynie i kabaczki najróżniejszych odmian; zza niektórych wyglądały młode, ponętne kobiety i machały przyjaźnie rękami. Napis poniżej wyjaśniał: _Sekretarz Standaryzacji próbuje przysłonić prawdę_.  
— Wygląda, jakby miał większe cycki niż te dziewczyny — zawyrokował Smythe, podziwiający rysunek do góry nogami. Draco obrócił gazetę, żeby kolega mógł obejrzeć go z właściwej perspektywy. — O tak, zdecydowanie.  
— Już nigdy nie będę w stanie potraktować go poważnie — westchnął Draco.  
— Jakbyś go kiedykolwiek w ten sposób traktował. Przygotuj się, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, pod koniec tygodnia obejmujesz department, panie podsekretarzu.  
Draco pobladł.  
— To nic dobrego. — Stanowisko podsekretarza, jak na razie, było dla niego odpowiednim stopniem kariery. Stanowiło wystarczający dowód uznania dla jego umiejętności i potencjału bez nieprzyjemnego posmaku protekcji, bez której ktoś w tak młodym wieku jak Draco nie miałby szans zostać sekretarzem. Za pięć lat, a może, kto wie, jeśli się wybije, nawet za dwa lub trzy, podobny awans mógłby zostać uznany za zasłużony, ale teraz…  
Nagle przyszło mu coś do głowy.  
— Potter by się do tego nadawał!  
Draco nigdy nie widział u istoty ludzkiej tak wielkich oczu jak w tej chwili u Smythe'a.  
— Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co sobie myślisz — zapowiedział z góry koledze. — Uważam, że Potter ma doświadczenie jako szef departamentu i mimo braku obeznania ze standaryzacją jest bezsprzecznie doskonałym, prawomyślnym przywódcą, tak więc świetnie sobie poradzi w tej roli. Poza tym nikt nie zakwestionuje jego kandydatury, a że na pewno chętnie przywita nowe, sensowne rozwiązania, wszyscy na tym skorzystamy.  
Smythe całym ciałem wyrażał swój stosunek do propozycji Dracona. Do tego stopnia, że autentycznie położył rękę na sercu. Draco musiał kilkakrotnie pstryknąć palcami tuż przed jego twarzą.  
— Smythe? Smythe?  
— Pracować z Harrym Potterem?!  
— Nie sikaj z podniecenia, on jeszcze nic nie wie o tym pomyśle, do którego trzeba go będzie zresztą przekonać, a my wciąż nie pozbyliśmy się obecnego sekretarza.  
— Pracować z _Harrym Potterem_!  
— Merlinie drogi… — Draco porzucił Smythe'a i ruszył do kuchni po herbatę i cukiernicę. Będzie potrzebował paru filiżanek gorącego, słodkiego naparu, by wyrwać kolegę z potteroszoku. Zastanawiał się też przez chwilę, czy głośne rozważanie pomysłu zwabienia Pottera do ich departamentu aby na pewno było w porządku — Smythe mógłby autentycznie umrzeć ze szczęścia.  
Niemniej Draco wciąż uważał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie z tych, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy. Nie był jedynie zdecydowany, czy od razu wysłać Potterowi sowę, czy też lepiej zaczekać do jutrzejszego popołudniowego spotkania.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, ujrzał szybującą nad jego biurkiem notkę, w którą Smythe wpatrywał się z nabożnym szacunkiem. Draco, podziwiając własną przytomność umysłu, napełnił filiżankę mocną czarną herbatą, dorzucił sześć kostek cukru i wcisnął całość w bezwładne ręce Smythe'a, a dopiero potem pochwycił wiadomość.  
Notatka zawierała wezwanie na naradę z Rupertem Teddingtonem, znanym też jako Rupi od Obręczy, sekretarzem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Draco zetknął się z tym mężczyzną dokładnie trzy razy w życiu i za każdym z nich zamienił z nim równie mało słów. Jeśli wierzyć notce, istniały „niecierpiące zwłoki kwestie do omówienia", co mogło oznaczać albo chęć rozszarpania Dracona na strzępy za upadek sekretarza, albo wtajemniczenie go w sekretne plany Teddingtona odnośnie przejęcia władzy nad Departamentem Standaryzacji z nadzieją na poparcie, albo też — co zważywszy na koneksje z Potterem nie mogło zostać wykluczone — podzielenie się z Draconem kilkoma radami na temat quidditcha i w ten sposób wprowadzenie go na nowo do świata gry.  
Draco zdołał wlać w Smythe'a jeszcze dwie filiżanki lepkiej od cukru herbaty i odesłać go mniej więcej w kierunku jego biura, zanim odpisał na notkę, zapowiadając, że zjawi się natychmiast. Uzbroił się na wszelki wypadek w pióro, podkładkę do pisania i egzemplarz wytycznych dotyczących miniaturowych warzyw, które wszyscy poza nim samym nazywali już Standardami Malfoya.  
Sekretarz Departamentu Sportów powitał go przy windzie.  
— Jak miło pana widzieć, Malfoy! — zagrzmiał. — Kopę lat! Umierałem z ciekawości, co tam u pana słychać, ale czy z mojego drogiego kolegi da się wycisnąć choć słówko na pana temat? Skądże! Proszę wejść. Pozwoliłem sobie nakryć do herbaty i zamówić bardzo smaczne ciasto. Piers, proszę odprawiać wszystkich poza ministrem. Cała reszta może zaczekać, prawda? Tędy!  
Draco został porwany przez Teddingtona niczym przez cyklon, doskonale świadom, że spoczywające na jego barkach, napakowane mięśniami ręce należały do mężczyzny, który miał za sobą długoletnią karierę pałkarza i najprawdopodobniej byłby w stanie skruszyć mu obojczyki na jego własnych łopatkach. Dlatego też wolał uśmiechnąć się promiennie i pozwolił sobą sterować, wydając przy tym nikłe dźwięki aprobaty.  
— Niech pan siada, panie Malfoy, nie, nie tutaj, o, proszę, na tym skórzanym fotelu, jest wygodniejszy. Dobrze, młody człowieku. O czym to ja…? A, tak. Panie Malfoy, znaleźliśmy się dziś w niezłych tarapatach, co?  
Draco skreślił wariant optymistyczny ze swojej mentalnej listy możliwości.  
— Ani przez moment nie winiłem pana za całe zamieszanie — ciągnął Teddington. — Niech pan tak nawet nie myśli. Proszę, tu jest herbata. Ciasta? Niech pan weźmie duży kawałek. O tak, świetnie, grzeczny chłopak. Prawdę mówiąc, rozmawiałem już na porannej naradzie z większością sekretarzy, absolutnie nieformalnie, rzecz oczywista, wszyscy to starzy przyjaciele jeszcze z Hogwartu, tacy, z którymi można się czasem gdzieś spotkać prywatnie, no sam pan wie. Są zdania, że w zasadzie całkiem nieźle poradził pan sobie z ostatnią katastrofą i nie z pana winy wszystko skończyło się, jak się skończyło. Prawda?  
— Wolałbym tak myśleć — odparł Draco z nadzieją, że zabrzmiało to życzliwie i neutralnie.  
— Oczywiście. Tym Włochom nie wolno zbytnio ufać, niech pan sobie tylko przypomni, jakimi chorągiewkami byli podczas wojny. Do tego dochodzi Kingsley, który prowadzi własną grę i za cholerę nie wiadomo, co mu krąży po głowie. Cicha i głęboka woda. A jakby nie nazbierało się już dostatecznie dużo gówna, pana sekretarz koniecznie musiał dołożyć swoje i zamiast siedzieć w biurze, gdzie się go potrzebuje, wolał ściągnąć koszulę z grzbietu i uganiać się z otwartym rozporkiem za jakąś biedną dziewczyną, która pewnie sprzeda całą historyjkę jakiemuś brukowcowi.  
Tylko siła woli sprawiła, że Draco nie parsknął śmiechem. Ale Teddington jeszcze nie skończył.  
— Założę się o swoją ulubioną miotłę, że podczas gdy ci przeklęci wysłannicy Unii robili naloty na pana biuro, a pan wysyłał szefowi sowę za sową, on cały ten czas rżnął jakąś lalunię. — Draco znów wspaniale zapanował nad twarzą. — Co chcę przez to powiedzieć: widzi pan, my wszyscy cenimy pana niezrównane umiejętności i ogrom pracy, jaką świadczy pan wraz z resztą departamentu. Mówiąc szczerze, byłbym zachwycony, gdyby moi chłopcy dawali z siebie coś zbliżonego. No ale z człowiekiem jak pana szef pewnych rzeczy zrobić się nie da.  
— Nasz departament go lubi — powiedział Draco najczystszą prawdę. Bo przecież każdy przełożony, który prawie nigdy nie zjawiał się z pracy, był automatycznie nagradzany bonusem sympatii.  
— Ale w tym przypadku mocno dał ciała, nie? — zapytał Teddington najprzyjaźniejszym tonem świata. Kiwał przy tym głową tak zaraźliwie, że Draco z przerażeniem stwierdził, iż sam bezwiednie przytakuje. Spróbował wygładzić wrażenie słowami.  
— Tak, ale z całkowicie zrozumiałych powodów. Sekretarz jest człowiekiem na bardzo stresującym stanowisku. Uważam, i nie jestem w tym chyba odosobniony, że należy mu się jakaś prywatna odskocznia od pracy.  
Teddington klepnął go w ramię tak energicznie, że resztka herbaty zakreśliła piękną parabolę między filiżanką a spodkiem.  
— Dokładnie, drogi chłopcze, zgadzam się z panem zupełnie. Ten facet to kompletny, myślący penisem debil.  
Szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów przechylił się ku niemu ze zdecydowanie zbyt szerokim uśmiechem, a Draco przypomniał sobie nagle, że jest nie tylko o kilkanaście centymetrów od niego niższy, ale i o dobre trzydzieści kilo lżejszy.  
— Ale jest jednym z nas, prawda? — kontynuował Teddington. — I nie można pozwolić, żeby załatwiła go prasa. Nie wolno dopuścić, żeby media myślały, że mają nad nami władzę. Omówiliśmy więc wszystko między sobą i zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie zatuszować sprawę, pozostawić go na stanowisku, a jakiś czas potem skłonić do rezygnacji. Oczywiście o ile ten czas będzie stosunkowo krótki. — Szef sportów odchylił się na oparcie fotela i spojrzał na Dracona wzrokiem nieskończenie rozsądnej osoby.  
Draco przytaknął z ulgą.  
— Jeżeli tak właśnie postanowiła starszyzna urzędników ministerstwa, rzecz jest wykonalna. Sekretarz otrzyma szansę powrotu na arenę publiczną, a jeśli zajdzie potrzeba znalezienia następcy, będzie dość czasu, by go poszukać.  
— Doskonale. Uważam, że pan nadawałby się do tej roli — zaproponował Teddington, mrugając znacząco.  
— Nie, dziękuję — odparł Draco szybko.  
Twarz sekretarza sportu nie zmieniła wyrazu.  
— Co za niespodzianka — powiedział neutralnym tonem. — Myślałem, że będzie pan dość żywo zainteresowany podobną ofertą.  
— Ani trochę. Jestem zachwycony świeżym awansem na podsekretarza. Przez parę najbliższych lat z chęcią przetestuję, co mogę zdziałać na tym stanowisku i mam nadzieję, że będzie to wiele. — Draco nie miał zamiaru oddawać prowadzenia w walce na kamienne miny, którą najwyraźniej ze sobą toczyli.  
— Wie pan, znałem kiedyś pana ojca. Jak na Malfoya, kieruje się pan bardzo niecodzienną filozofią — powiedział Teddington, sięgając po złoto.  
— Czyżby? — odparował Draco, pędząc ku zwycięstwu.  
— Taaak — mruknął szef Departamentu Sportów i zdecydował się ustąpić, by podjąć zupełnie nową grę. — Ethelred poprosił, żebym zapytał pana, ile wysiłku będzie kosztować naprawienie szkód.  
— Ethelred?  
— Sekretarz.  
Lata pracy dla przełożonego wymazały z pamięci Dracona fakt, iż miał on jakieś imię. Teraz przypomniał sobie, dlaczego wraz z resztą ministerstwa wolał zwracać się do tego człowieka po nazwie jego stanowiska.  
— A, oczywiście. No cóż, o ile dobrze oceniam sytuację, nie ma większych powodów do zmartwienia. Aktualne raporty prasowe są, naturalnie, niezbyt korzystne, ale jestem przekonany, że niebawem wszystko przycichnie.  
— Naprawdę? Bo wydawało mi się, że istnieją pewne wewnętrzne źródła powiązane ze wspomnianymi raportami.  
— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
— Fascynujące. To pewnie jeden z tych przypadków, w których nasze głodne sensacji wilki zachowują się tak, jakby to one wynalazły dziennikarstwo śledcze.  
— Dziwne rzeczy dzieją się na tym świecie.  
— O, w _rzeczy_ samej. Obiło mi się o uszy, że zaprzyjaźnił się pan ostatnio z naszym drogim Harrym.  
Draco rzadko słyszał tyle aluzji naraz zapakowanych w jedno proste zdanie i jakaś część jego mózgu chciała głośno wrzasnąć, że do niczego w ogóle nie doszło i proszę mi tu niczego nie insynuować, ale lata praktyki w utrzymywaniu fasady zimnej obojętności zrobiły swoje.  
— Ostatnio wyszliśmy razem na piwo i kilkakrotnie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą w ministerstwie, jeśli to właśnie ma pan na myśli, ale w żadnym wypadku nie nazwałbym tego przyjaźnią.  
— Aha. Pytam, bo on podobno jest w bliskich stosunkach z ludźmi z „Żonglera".  
— Dawni szkolni przyjaciele z Hogwartu — poinformował go Draco. — Od czasu do czasu lubią się spotkać prywatnie, _absolutnie nieformalnie_, jak sam pan to wcześniej ujął.  
Przez twarz sekretarza sportu przebiegł minimalny skurcz gniewu, gdy zrozumiał, że będzie musiał zagrać o wszystko.  
— Czyli nie uważa pan, że Potter miał coś wspólnego z nagonką „Żonglera" na biednego, starego Ethersa?  
— Skoro już o tym mowa, to „Żongler" okazał mu więcej sympatii niż „Prorok" — przypomniał Draco. — Owszem, trochę z niego zażartowano, ale z drugiej strony redakcja Luny Lovegood żartuje ze wszystkich i wszystkiego. Trudno ich traktować poważnie, w końcu nie sposób uznać gazety, która zajmuje się głównie kryptozoologią, za wiarygodny organ polityczny.  
O dziwo, to bezczelne kłamstwo najwyraźniej podziałało. Teddington odchylił się na oparcie fotela, zetknął ze sobą czubki palców obu dłoni i spojrzał sponad nich na Dracona.  
— Są dwie możliwości — oświadczył. — Albo jest pan sprytniejszym manipulatorem niż pana ojciec w swych najśmielszych snach, albo mówi mi pan nagą prawdę.  
Draco nie mógł wypowiedzieć się zobowiązująco co do nagości, ale postanowił obrać kierunek na imputowaną mu prawdomówność. Przywołał na twarz swoją najpoważniejszą minę człowieka w pełni zrehabilitowanego.  
— Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat pracowałem ciężej niż ktokolwiek z mojej rodziny robił to od pokoleń, a wszystko po to, żeby zbudować i utrzymać własną wiarygodność. Nie widzę powodu, z jakiego miałbym poświęcić to dla krótkotrwałego zysku — powiedział. — I jeśli woli pan, żebym mówił bez ogródek, to niech pan słucha: sekretarz jest starszy od pana, ani trochę nie dba o kondycję, za to chętnie oddaje się bardzo energochłonnym rozrywkom. Odżywia się ognistą, plackami i ciastkami z kremem. Gdybym ostrzył sobie zęby na jego stanowisko, wystarczyłoby, żebym namówił go do krótkiego sprintu w stronę najnowszej narzeczonej, bo tylko tyle dzieli go od długotrwałego pobytu w Świętym Mungu. Ale podobnie niesmaczne pomysły są poniżej mojej godności.  
Mina Teddingtona złagodniała, wyrażając coś prawie zbliżonego do aprobaty.  
— Teraz brzmi pan bardziej jak Malfoy — orzekł. — Jeśli któregoś dnia będzie miał pan dość standaryzacji, proszę dać mi znać, zgoda?  
— Dowie się pan o tym pierwszy. Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale obawiam się, że wzywają mnie inne wyznaczone na dzisiejsze przedpołudnie obowiązki, więc czy ma pan jeszcze coś pilnego do omówienia?  
— Nic szczególnego. Cieszę się, że jest pan z nami. To miło z kimś porządnie pogadać. — Teddington podniósł się z miejsca jednocześnie z Draconem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
— Dziękuję, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Draco zebrał swoje papiery i pióro i odszedł bez oglądania się za siebie. Odwrócił się dopiero przy wyjściu, mając na oku szybką drogę ucieczki w postaci oddalonych o trzy metry otwartych drzwi windy. — Załatwi pan wszystko z Kingsleyem, prawda? — zapytał.  
Teddington odpowiedział, zanim jego mózg zdążył zareagować.  
— Tak, oczywiście, nie ma żadnego problemu.  
— Doskonale, dziękuję panu, sekretarzu. Muszę się pospieszyć! — zawołał Draco i wskoczył do windy, zanim drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem.  
W drodze powrotnej na swoje piętro pocieszał się faktem, że wcale nie zdaje się na Kingsleya, żeby ten rozwiązał problem za niego. Istniała spora szansa, że szczęśliwym trafem Teddington sam stanie na linii strzału karzącego ramienia ministra.

XXX

We wtorek rano okazało się, że sekretarz Departamentu Standaryzacji Wymiarów wziął kolejny dzień wolnego z przyczyn zdrowotnych, zaś sekretarz Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów wciąż był w zdrowiu najlepszym (z czego Draco wywnioskował, że nie rozmawiał jeszcze z ministrem), a karykatura w „Żonglerze" przedstawiała Elenę Gambarę czytającą poniedziałkowe wydanie „Proroka" ze słowami _Anglicy są tak czarujący, że robią wszystko, bym poczuła się u nich zupełnie jak w domu_.  
Smythe, co Draco skonstatował z przyjemnością, zdążył już ochłonąć po wczorajszym dniu, spędzonym głównie pod biurkiem na czytaniu „Poradnika dla dużych chłopców: Harry Potter w zbliżeniu". Kiedy Draco wszedł do pokoju, na jego biurku czekał już imbryk z herbatą, filiżanki, mleko i cukier, a obok stał talerz z pokrojonym w równiutkie kwadraty ciastem z galaretką.  
— Dziękuję, ale wcale nie musiałeś — powiedział, gdy zobaczył całą zastawę.  
— Po wczorajszym…  
— Ani słowa.  
— Przegapiłem coś?  
— Sekretarz sportu mniej lub bardziej otwarcie próbował wciągnąć mnie do spisku na rzecz obrony naszego sekretarza.  
— Wspaniale! I co, jest przekonany, że w to wchodzisz?  
— Sądzę, że jest, ale niedługo się dowie, że raczej z tego wychodzę. Albo przynajmniej zmierzam w kierunku wyjścia.  
— Jakieś nowe wiadomości na temat następcy naszego starego?  
— Jeszcze nie. Ale zaczynam myśleć, że Teddington jest dostatecznie śliski i wredny, by sprawdzić się znakomicie.  
— Ten facet lubi ciasto. Mogłoby być znacznie gorzej.  
— Jak tam nowe standardy?  
— Wytyczne podpisane, projekt ustawy przygotowany i czeka na akceptację ministra, wysłannicy Unii zachwyceni, snobistyczne panie domu w ekstazie, chociaż ta byłaby znacznie większa, gdybyś dopuścił do sprzedaży Jędrne Pałeczki Picketta…  
Draco o mało się nie zakrztusił.  
— Jego co?  
— Nową odmianę jego ogórków. Pickett uważa, że ich nazwa to przebój.  
— Obawiam się, że może mieć rację i aż się trzęsę na tę myśl.  
— A co u ciebie? — zapytał Smythe, delektując się kawałkiem ciasta.  
— W sumie całkiem nieźle. Wpadłem wczoraj po południu do biblioteki departamentu i znalazłem niesamowitą ilość starych ksiąg kucharskich z przepisami na dania z miniaturowych warzyw. Wysłałem je więc naszemu ukochanemu sekretarzowi, żeby przypomnieć mu, że możemy udowodnić nasze racje bez składania tym z kontynentu petycji o długości Kanału La Manche.  
— Dobrze się spisałeś. Ile przepisów musiałeś sfałszować?  
— Tylko trzy. Znalazłem siedem autentycznych, ale wydawało mi się, że cyfra dziesięć będzie bardziej przekonująca.  
— Zgadzam się. Co masz w planach na dzisiaj? — pytał dalej Smythe, dolewając odrobinę świeżej herbaty do filiżanek.  
— Wywiad z „Prorokiem" na temat nowych standardów, a wieczorem wychodzę z przyjacielem na piwo.  
— To ty masz przyjaciół? Przepraszam! Zabrzmiało o wiele gorzej, niż planowałem.  
— Nie ma sprawy — wybaczył Draco wspaniałomyślnie. — W końcu nie rozmawiam zbyt dużo o swoim życiu prywatnym.  
— Lubię sobie wyobrażać, że jesteś szpiegiem aurorów. Albo agentem obcych sił. Albo wysłannikiem tajnego zakonu. — Smythe zamyślił się na chwilę. — Hmm, w zasadzie ten obcy agent wiele by wyjaśniał.  
Draco westchnął.  
Rozległo się energiczne pukanie do drzwi, a moment później do środka wszedł Potter.  
— Cześć, Malfoy, jeśli chodzi o…  
— Czekaj! — przerwał mu Draco.  
Potter popatrzył ze zdziwieniem, ale zamknął usta.  
— Smythe, bądź tak uprzejmy, zabierz herbatę i resztę ciasta i pędź do siebie, w porządku? Dobry kolega z ciebie.  
Smythe wodził wzrokiem od Dracona do Pottera i z powrotem. Wyglądał jak mały piesek, rozdarty między pokusą steku a piłeczki tenisowej, w końcu jednak wziął swoją filiżankę i zebrał się do wyjścia.  
— Miło było pana zobaczyć, panie Potter — powiedział, mijając Pottera.  
— Nawzajem, panie Smythe — odparł Potter i zamknął za nim drzwi.  
— Nie ośmielaj go — upomniał go Draco.  
— O co tu chodzi?  
— Smythe ma zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię odnośnie twojej osoby — wyjaśnił Draco.  
— On co? To obrzydliwe. Co na to jego żona?  
— Nie taką wyobraźnię — westchnął Draco. — Wbił sobie do głowy, że ty i ja wdaliśmy się ze sobą w romans stulecia.  
— O, to ciekawe. Mów dalej.  
— Ha ha. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś wspominał przy nim o naszych wypadach na piwo, bo zacznie wymyślać jeszcze dziwniejsze teorie.  
— O tak, dużo rozsądniej było wypędzić go z pokoju, w którym zostaliśmy sam na sam.  
— Chyba znów zacznę cię nienawidzić.  
— No nic, zajrzałem w sumie tylko po to, żeby cię uprzedzić, że się dziś spóźnię.  
— Jak bardzo?  
— Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam naradę, z której nie mogę się urwać. Mieszkasz w pobliżu tego pubu, prawda?  
— Tak, niedaleko.  
— Co ty na to, żebym wysłał ci sowę, kiedy będę wychodził? Wtedy pewnie zjawimy się tam mniej więcej w tym samym czasie.  
— Jasne. Miałem wybrać się do pubu prosto po pracy, ale w tym układzie pójdę najpierw do domu.  
— Super. Jaki masz adres?  
— Above Wilfred Street trzynaście.  
— Aha. Słuchaj, a może zamiast wysyłać sowę po prostu przyjdę po ciebie? Odpoczniesz sobie dłużej w spokoju, a i żaden z nas nie będzie musiał czekać w pubie jak zamówiony i nie odebrany.  
— Dobra, w porządku. — Draco ze zdumieniem słuchał tego, co wydobywa się z jego własnych ust, nie mogąc się nadziwić, od kiedy zrobiły się tak samowolne.  
— No to świetnie! W takim razie widzimy się po siódmej, ale raczej jeszcze przed dziewiątą.  
— Doskonale.  
Potter wyszedł, a mózg Dracona podjął znów normalną pracę. Na efekty nie trzeba było czekać długo. Draco popędził do drzwi, szarpnięciem otworzył je na oścież i wrzasnął do Pottera, który przestępował akurat próg windy na końcu korytarza:  
— Który bezrobotny chodzi na niecierpiące zwłoki narady?!  
Potter odwrócił się i przyłożył dłoń do ucha, sygnalizując, że nie zrozumiał treści wołania, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby powstrzymać zamykające się drzwi windy, kiedy Draco pognał za nim korytarzem z tym samym okrzykiem na ustach.  
Na domiar złego zwabiony hałasem Smythe wyjrzał ze swojego pokoju dokładnie na czas, żeby usłyszeć zrezygnowane słowa Dracona.  
— No i zrobił mnie w jajo.  
Draco nie spojrzał nawet na twarz kolegi, kiedy poczuł się w obowiązku dodać:  
— Twój umysł to przerażające bagno.  
— Dobrze mi z tym — odparł Smythe i wrócił do siebie.  
Dziennikarka z „Proroka" przybyła punktualnie. Draco wolał spotkać się z nią w sali konferencyjnej departamentu niż w swoim biurze. Pomijając brak chęci do sprzątnięcia tego ostatniego, zawsze istniało ryzyko niespodziewanego wtargnięcia Pottera, Smythe'a albo Smythe'a z figurkami Pottera, które, jak podejrzewał Draco, zostały dziś rano zabrane do pracy.  
Arabella Fritillary była dość miłą czarownicą, strzelała jednak pytaniami w takim tempie, że Draco poczuł nieprzyjemne skojarzenie z grą w quidditcha z Marcusem Flintem.  
— Kiedy zauważył pan palącą potrzebę wprowadzenia na rynek miniatur warzyw? Czy to prawda, że sceptyczny stosunek _ministery_ Gambary do tego pomysłu zmienił się diametralnie po otrzymaniu od pańskiej matki kilku słoiczków z jej sekretnym kremem do twarzy? Czy jest pan na liście płac różnych związków farmerskich? Kiedy stworzył pan śmiały plan przejęcia Departamentu Standaryzacji? Jakie było życie u boku Sam-Pan-Wie-Kogo? Czy cukinie o grubości palca rzeczywiście są tegorocznym hitem sezonu?  
Draco napełnił dwie filiżanki herbatą i popijając swoją, od niechcenia udzielał odpowiedzi.  
— Gdyby zapoznała się pani z notkami informacyjnymi zamieszczonymi w biuletynach prasowych dołączonych do nowych regulacji, z pewnością nie umknęłoby pani uwadze, że ministerstwo od dawna niepokoiło się brakiem poparcia dla niektórych brytyjskich tradycji hodowlanych w postaci przepisów zarówno o charakterze lokalnym, jak i zgodnym z wytycznymi innych europejskich rynków rolnych. Pojawiły się głosy z różnych związków reprezentujących interesy hodowców i drobnych farmerów wielokrotnie proszące o naświetlenie tego tematu. Nowe standardy są naturalnym wynikiem naszych szerokich, czasochłonnych i gruntownych badań, podjętych bez wyjątku, co chcę wyraźnie podkreślić, przez niezależne organa. Owszem, głośne zadowolenie ze strony rolników jest nader mile widzianym efektem ubocznym projektu, ale oczywiście nasz department kierował się i kieruje jedynie dobrem konsumenta. Zapewnienie, że otrzymuje on dokładnie to, za co zapłacił, jest naszą główną motywacją. Chciałbym przypomnieć pani, panno Fritillary, że liczba składanych w naszym departamencie zażaleń na niedostateczną jakość produktów spożywczych oraz wywoływane nimi zatrucia pokarmowe systematycznie maleje od chwili podjęcia przez nas pracy w roku dwutysięcznym. Och, bardzo doceniam pani poczucie humoru w stosunku do pani minister, która należy do grona najlepszych urzędników na świecie i swoją trwającą już od trzydziestu lat karierą potwierdza nie tylko miejsce kobiet na wysokich stanowiskach politycznych, ale i doskonałe talenty kierownicze w dziedzinie standardów. Jestem przekonany, że zarówno ona, jak i moja matka uznają pani komentarz za czarujący i zabawny, proszę się więc nie zdziwić, gdyby odezwały się do pani w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o estetykę miniaturowych cukinii i innych małych warzyw, pragnąłbym zapewnić pani czytelników, że niedawno miałem okazję oglądać je na stołach najlepszych domów i restauracji. Przekonują delikatnym, wybornym smakiem i wręcz tryskają świeżością, bogactwem witamin i minerałów, tak niezbędnych dla zdrowej diety. O, czyżby nawiązywała pani dyskretnie do oburzającej kaczki, której „Prorok" dopuścił się w stosunku do naszego sekretarza, człowieka pracującego tak ciężko, że nierzadko zwołuje narady przy śniadaniu, a kto z nas nie doświadczył jeszcze nigdy niefortunnej kolizji porannej kawy z siłą grawitacji? Cały departament nie może się już doczekać jego powrotu. A tak na boku, poza wywiadem, tylko między nami: chociaż życie w pobliżu Voldemorta oznaczało nieustanny strach, fascynujące okazało się odkrycie, że tego chorego na umyśle mordercę podniecały erotycznie pawie. Do tamtej pory nigdy nie uznałbym czegoś podobnego za możliwe. Czy ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
Zanim Draco wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie, Fritillary zdążyła pospiesznie upchnąć pióro wraz z pergaminem w swojej wielkiej torbie.  
— Nie, dziękuję, to powinno wystarczyć. Cudownie. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyśmy trafili na pierwszą stronę.  
— Och, bardzo mi miło. Nie uwierzy pani, jak trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto byłby gotów poświęcić się mozolnej pracy nad regulacją standardów warzyw. Społeczeństwo ma prawo o tym wiedzieć!  
— Absolutnie. Wspaniale. Jestem zachwycona, że mogłam pana poznać. Przykro mi, że wzmianka o pańskiej matce zabrzmiała nie na miejscu. Co za cudowna kobieta, jedna z największych piękności naszych czasów. Cóż, muszę się pożegnać, wzywają mnie pilne sprawy!  
— Trafi pani do wyjścia? — zawołał za nią Draco, kiedy biegła już do windy.  
— Dziękuję, nie ma problemu! — odkrzyknęła, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.  
Draco nie był ani odrobinę zaskoczony, kiedy w okolicach piątej odwiedził go Bruce Pickett.  
— Widział pan już „Proroka Wieczornego"? — zapytał gość.  
Draco dostrzegł egzemplarz gazety zatknięty pod pachę Picketta. Na pierwszej stronie królowała artystyczna wizja Voldemorta, ścigającego śmiertelnie przerażonego pawia, skomentowana dramatycznym nagłówkiem _Z ptakiem na ptaka_.  
— Nie — odpowiedział. — Jakieś dobre wieści?  
Pickett opadł na krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka i otworzył numer na stronie czternastej.  
— Członkowie naszego stowarzyszenia poprosili o przekazanie panu podziękowań — zakomunikował, odwracając gazetę tak, żeby Draco mógł zajrzeć do artykułu.  
— Pewnie piszą o tym, gdzie najtaniej dostać miniaturki. O, proszę popatrzeć. — Zaczął czytać na głos: — _Przedstawiciel Departamentu Standaryzacji oświadczył, że z radością powitał spokój i rozsądne argumenty Czarodziejskiego Związku Farmerów, walczącego o przeforsowanie nowych regulacji. Na fali tak zwanej nowej ery współpracy między rządem a rolnictwem swoje ciche poparcie wyrazili nawet zrzeszeni hodowcy francuscy, orzekając, że „reformy nie są w żadnym wypadku przedwczesne" i dzięki nim „Wielka Brytania dogoni wreszcie resztę cywilizowanych krajów"__. _— Draco spojrzał na Picketta. — Autorce umknęła tu pewna rzecz. Podpisaliśmy nowe wytyczne co najmniej trzydzieści sześć godzin wcześniej, niż zrobiła to Unia. Niemniej artykuł ukazuje pana w korzystnym świetle, jako osobę kompetentną i zaangażowaną. Dobra robota!  
— Nie zapomnę, dzięki komu wymieniono moje nazwisko, panie Malfoy.  
— Nie ma o czym mówić, Bruce. To nic poza prostym wyrazem uznania dla pańskiej pracy. Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.  
— Jak na kompletnego drania, nie jest pan wcale taki zły, Draco.  
— Trudno o lepszy komplement.  
Kiedy Pickett wyszedł, nie pozostało już nic do zrobienia. Nawet Smythe opuścił biuro wcześniej, usprawiedliwiając się wezwaniem od żony, która podobno czekała na niego z niespodzianką. Draco modlił się w duchu, aby nie było to nic perwersyjnego z udziałem gryfońskich szat do quidditcha. Zamknąwszy drzwi biura, Draco udał się do domu na piechotę, rozkoszując się ciepłem lipcowego popołudnia.

XXX

Dom jak zwykle lśnił czystością. Draco zastanawiał się nieraz, czy nie poprosić w agencji, by skrzaty nie sprzątały aż tak skrupulatnie — w ten sposób codziennie po powrocie do mieszkania nie miałby wrażenia, jakby dopiero zaczynał w nim żyć. Ale dziś jedna rzecz odbiegała od rutyny. Białe lniane bokserki, które udało mu się wczoraj zawiesić zaklęciem na haku żyrandola w dużym pokoju, nie zwisały już z niego niedbale, ale zostały starannie naciągnięte na klosz lampy niczym miękki, dwunożny abażur.  
Draco uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a potem otwarcie wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy wyobraził sobie proces myślowy w głowie skrzata zakończony konkluzją, że właśnie tego życzył sobie jego klient.  
Wziął do ręki broszurę „Nasze najlepsze uprawy: trendy rolnicze XXI wieku" i usiadł, żeby poczytać. Mimo tytułu był to pasjonujący mały tomik i dopiero przechodzące w szarówkę światło uświadomiło Draconowi, ile czasu minęło. Dochodziła dziewiąta. Albo narada Pottera przeciągnęła się dłużej, niż zakładał, albo po prostu już nie przyjdzie.  
Co dziwne, Draco stwierdził, że druga opcja wprawiała go w przygnębienie. W ciągu ostatniej dekady nie myślał zbyt wiele o Potterze w innych kategoriach niż „co za szczęście, że to on wygrał wojnę", „czy _Prorok_ naprawdę nie ma już o kim pisać" i „nie, to zupełnie naturalna reakcja, wszyscy ciemnowłosi faceci wyglądają świetnie w aurorskich szatach". Ale teraz, gdy ich dawna antypatia poszła w zapomnienie, kumpelskie układy z zeszłego tygodnia wcale mu nie przeszkadzały. A nawet, szczerze mówiąc, towarzystwo Pottera sprawiało mu autentyczną przyjemność. Cóż, pocieszył się Draco, możliwe, że został porwany przez redakcję tygodnika „Czarownica" i jest w tej chwili molestowany fizycznie.  
Właśnie wstawał, żeby sprawdzić, czy ma w domu coś na kolację, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W progu stał Potter z butelką w jednej ręce i dwiema miotłami w drugiej.  
— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Ale knułem plany obalenia rządu.  
— Nie zdziwiłbym się — odparł Draco i przesunął się w bok, żeby go wpuścić. — Zakładam, że wino przyniosłeś w ramach przeprosin, ale po co te miotły?  
— Pomyślałem, że może sobie polatamy.  
— A ja myślałem, że pójdziemy do pubu na porządne piwo i coś dobrego na kolację.  
— Tak, ale zrobiło się późno i w pubie będą sami pijani i desperaci. A to wino jest naprawdę dobre. Mam też przy sobie zarówno galeony, jak i funty, więc możemy sobie zamówić do jedzenia, na co mamy ochotę.  
Zdolność mowy niezależna od woli Dracona znów pokazała w pełni, co potrafi.  
— Brzmi nieźle, chociaż akurat miałem zamiar wrzucić na patelnię parę jajek z wędzonym łososiem. Co ty na to? Kieliszki są tutaj, a korkociąg w kuchni.  
Potter uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
— Pomogę ci, jeśli chcesz. Mogę przyrządzić małą surówkę. Masz jakieś warzywa?  
— Całe stosy. Większość eksperymentalna, więc uważaj, co wybierasz. Nie pytaj mnie tylko o nazwy, bo kompletnie stracisz wiarę w przyszłość ludzkości.  
Niedługo później Draco zasiadał z Harrym Potterem do zastawionego stołu, nękany refleksją, że dni, kiedy nie mieli ze Smythe'em przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, należą do przeszłości.  
— No to tak — zaczął Potter. — Voldemort, gwałciciel ptaków, co?  
— Sam przyznasz, że to bardzo popularna plotka.  
— Na równi z tą, że potajemnie ożeniłem się z Luną Lovegood, a ty rządzisz Departamentem Standaryzacji Wymiarów.  
— Nie śmiej się, mam swoje podejrzenia co do ciebie i naszej drogiej znajomej z nieśmiertelnymi rzodkiewkami w uszach. Co tam słychać u Lovegood, skoro już o niej mowa?  
— Jest w swoim żywiole — wyszczerzył się Harry. — Ma naprawdę dobrą rękę do wydawnictwa, ale myślę, że pracuje w redakcji tylko dla kaprysu.  
— Nie powiem, jej gazeta potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wytrzasnęła tego karykaturzystę, ale ten ktoś to geniusz.  
— Łapa? Tajemniczy artysta? Luna nikomu nie zdradza jego tożsamości, nie wpuszcza nawet do biura żywej duszy, gdy on — albo ona — się pojawia. Tak, rysuje naprawdę śmieszne rzeczy.  
— Trafiające w sedno, chciałeś powiedzieć. Poza tym ma też niezłą kreskę.  
— Tak sądzisz? Fakt, Luna ma właśnie swoją dobrą passę. Przez jakiś czas spotykała się z Neville'em, ale oboje postanowili powrócić do układów przyjacielskich. Teraz jest zaręczona z jednym botanikiem. A, właśnie, kazała cię pozdrowić. Mówiłem jej, że zobaczę cię dziś wieczorem.  
— Ona mnie pozdrawia?  
— Tak. Wiesz, nigdy nie obwiniała ciebie ani twojej matki. Twierdzi, że byliście uwięzieni we dworze tak samo jak ona, i że traktowałeś ją na tyle dobrze, na ile pozwalała sytuacja.  
— Czy możemy… — Draco ponownie napełnił winem oba kieliszki, żeby dać sobie chwilę na odzyskanie równowagi. — Czy możemy ograniczyć tematy naszych rozmów do tego, co działo się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?  
Potter zamrugał.  
— Wiesz, że wciąż mam twoją różdżkę.  
— W porządku, nie jest mi potrzebna.  
— Myślałem, czy nie zacząć jej znów używać, ale dziwnie bym się czuł po tym, co stało się ostatnim razem, kiedy…  
— Nie, najlepiej zostawić to tak, jak jest. Po prostu schowaj ją na dnie jakiejś szuflady albo gdzieś zakop.  
— Na serio jej nie chcesz?  
— Potter! — Draco wziął głęboki oddech. — Ollivander zwykł powtarzać, że różdżka wybiera sobie osobę. Ja już nie jestem tą samą osobą co wtedy.  
— Racja. Wybacz. Czyli ostatnie dziesięć lat, mówisz?  
— Tak, proszę.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś śledził, co dzieje się w quidditchu?  
— Nie, raczej nie.  
— Obawiam się, że mało znam się na rolnictwie.  
— Tym lepiej. Jak tam Granger i Weasley?  
Potter uchwycił się tematu.  
— Świetnie! Naprawdę świetnie. Ich dziecko, mały Hugo, rozwija się znakomicie. Niestety, odziedziczył temperament po tatusiu, więc Hermiona złości się na mnie nie na żarty, że odszedłem z biura aurorów i Ron ma teraz wymówkę, żeby zostawać w pracy po godzinach zamiast bawić się wieczorami z niemowlakiem. Hermiona stara się o wydłużenie opieki w ministerialnym żłobku do dwudziestej pierwszej, na co Molly, to znaczy pani Weasley, krzyczy, że to koniec świata.  
— A czy oni nie mieli dwojga dzieci?  
— Tak, Rose jest starsza. Czasem mam wrażenie, że dobrze wie, co chce robić w przyszłości. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widzę, siedzi z nosem w książce albo buduje miasta z drewnianych klocków. Ma trzy lata.  
Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— W takim razie ma to po Granger.  
— Powiedziałem Hermionie, że byłem z tobą na randce.  
— Byłeś ze mną _na piwie_. A dziś wkręciłeś się na kolację dzięki tej rzeczywiście całkiem niezłej butelce.  
— Taaa. Hermiona prosiła, żebym cię pozdrowił i podziękował za zaproszenie na bal u twojej matki w sobotę.  
— Nie ma w tym mojej zasługi. Matka jest zdania, że trzeba wyrobić sobie dobre układy z Weasleyami na wypadek, gdyby okazali się ważni. Myślę, że najpóźniej w połowie balu zorientuje się, że tak naprawdę liczyć należy się z Granger, która ma więcej do powiedzenia nie tylko w tym małżeństwie, ale i w ministerstwie.  
— Absolutnie. Coś na deser?  
— Obawiam się, że nic nie mam. Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się gości.  
— Żaden problem. Zorganizujmy więc coś na szybko i chodźmy polatać.  
Draco potrząsnął głową.  
— Za nic w świecie nie pójdę z tobą polatać, Potter.  
— Uch, przepraszam — okazał skruchę Potter, może nawet minimalnie szczerą. — Nie pomyślałem! Nie latałeś od lat i na pewno czułbyś się niezręcznie. Mam znajomego w Cotswolds, który organizuje kursy odświeżające. Mogę dać ci namiary. Wszystko bardzo dyskretnie i po cichu.  
— Nie mam pięciu lat! — oburzył się Draco. — Ani się waż nakłaniać mnie do rzeczy, na które po prostu nie mam ochoty.  
— Dobra, w porządku, masz rację.  
— No i świetnie.  
— Ja tylko sobie pomyślałem, że byłoby fajnie.  
— Nie fajnie, tylko niezgodnie z prawem. Na każdym rogu wokół mojego domu są kamery CCTV*.  
— Właśnie to jest takie fajne.  
— A gdzie planowałeś sobie polatać?  
— Ogrody pałacowe? St James's Park?**  
— Pewnie dlatego, że popełnianie wykroczeń w ściśle strzeżonych miejscach jest jeszcze fajniejsze, prawda?  
— Naturalnie.  
Draco potrząsnął głową, ale mimo największych wysiłków nie zdołał zapanować nad wyginającymi się ku górze kącikami ust.  
— Koszmarny pomysł. Absolutnie nieodpowiedzialny — zawyrokował.  
— Pełna zgoda.  
— Czemu dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, jak okropny wpływ potrafisz wywierać, Potter?  
— Bo byłeś zbyt zajęty podsycaniem nienawiści do mojej fasady i nigdy nie miałeś czasu, żeby odkryć leżące pod nią pokłady prawdziwego zła.  
— Trafny argument.  
— Czyli cię przekonałem?  
— Wciąż się zastanawiam.  
— Załatwię deser, kiedy wrócimy. I drugą butelkę wina.  
— Nieco mniej homoseksualny gość zaproponowałby piwo.  
— Smythe mówił, że lubisz wino!  
— A kiedy go pytałeś?  
— Dziś po południu. Wpadłem do niego do domu w drodze na naradę. Jego żona jest naprawdę miła i całkowicie normalna.  
— Ja chyba zaraz zwariuję.  
— Kiedyś miałeś lepsze powody i nie zwariowałeś. Jesteś pewien, że nie zmarzniesz? Na twoim miejscu zabrałbym kurtkę.  
— Dobrze, wezmę. — Wszystko było lepsze od natrętnej wizji wracającego do domu Smythe'a, który stwierdza, że zapowiedziana przez żonę niespodzianka to wizyta Harry'ego Pottera.  
Draco wybrał zapinaną na guziki drelichową kurtkę i w pośpiechu wcisnął do kieszeni parę rękawiczek na wypadek, gdyby musieli przelecieć dłuższy dystans, uciekając przed policją.  
— Smythe na pewno jeszcze oddychał, gdy wychodziłeś? — zapytał, wróciwszy do kuchni.  
— Nic mu nie było. Chyba się ucieszył, że miałem zamiar się z tobą spotkać.  
— To miłe. Możliwe, że będę musiał go jutro zabić.  
— Powiem Ronowi. Masz, weź Błyskawicę.  
— Dobrze, zaczynajmy tę przygodę, która niewątpliwie zakończy się katastrofą. Mam na dachu mały ogródek, skąd możemy wystartować.  
— Wiesz, masz całkiem przyjemne mieszkanko jak na tę nudną uliczkę.  
— Mieszkam w śródmieściu, a nie w slumsach — przypomniał mu Draco. — Tędy.  
Potter ruszył za nim przez ciemny korytarz w kierunku wąskich schodów na jego końcu.  
— Jeśli zacznę robić jakieś żarty na temat ciasnych tylnych wyjść, rzucisz na mnie klątwę? — zapytał.  
— I to bolesną. Uważaj, za zakrętem będzie jeszcze ciaśniej.  
Drzwi na szczycie schodów prowadziły na mały, płaski skrawek przestrzeni, obsadzony roślinami i zastawiony kilkoma gustownymi meblami ogrodowymi.  
— Przyjemnie tu — pochwalił Potter.  
— Tylko nie przewróć żadnej doniczki, gdy będziesz startował.  
— Nigdy bym się nie poważył.  
Chwilę później obaj szybowali w powietrzu, Potter uśmiechał się maniacko, Draco zaś, mocno zaciskając dłonie na trzonku miotły, próbował pozbyć się jakiegokolwiek wyrazu twarzy. Prędko skompletował w myślach zestaw zaklęć, które mogłyby się przydać: dwa spowalniające lot w dół, jedno leczące urazy dużych i miękkich ciał (to potrafił rzucić bez różdżki, matka straciła kiedyś w dramatyczny sposób przytomność), no i zawsze pozostawała możliwość aportowania się z powietrza gdzieś nad powierzchnię wody.  
— W porządku, lećmy wywołać skandal.  
— Tędy.  
Draco szybko doszedł do wniosku, że przysłowie „tego nie sposób zapomnieć jak latania na miotle" nie było bezpodstawne. W przeciągu paru minut przypomniał sobie, jak subtelną zmianą pozycji lub przeniesieniem ciężaru ciała może nakłonić Błyskawicę do zmiany kierunku i gwałtownego, świszczącego zwrotu. Wystrzelił przed Pottera, kierując się w stronę wyspy Duck Island w parku St James's. Zbliżywszy się do niej, zwolnił, żeby popatrzeć na śpiące pelikany. Potter dogonił go i leciał obok, najciszej jak mógł.  
— Pokraczne ptaki, a mimo to pełne wdzięku i charakteru — powiedział Draco.  
— Obudzimy je. Chodź, czas nabroić w pałacu.  
Po wszystkim Draco zastanawiał się, czy Potter zdawał sobie sprawę z aktywnych czujników. Gładziutki, szeroki trawnik przy Pałacu Buckingham rozjarzył się nagle światłem niczym bożonarodzeniowa choinka, a jego szacowni mieszkańcy i pracownicy, którzy patrzyli przypadkiem w stronę jeziora dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy obaj śmignęli nad budynkiem, na pewno dziwili się, odkąd to gigantyczne czarne pelikany urządzają sobie wieczorne wycieczki. Draco zwolnił dopiero nad Belgrave Square, a i to tylko dlatego, że śmiech uniemożliwił mu bezpieczny lot.  
— I jak sobie radzisz? — zapytał Potter.  
— Potwornie, tyłek mi zdrętwiał, ręce zaraz odpadną i mam skurcze w mięśniach, których nie podejrzewałem o istnienie. Ale było warto.  
— Dobra, wracamy do domu, a potem skoczę po coś słodkiego.  
Po powrocie na Above Wilfred Street Draco rzucił Potterowi klucze od mieszkania i poprosił, żeby otworzył sobie sam, gdy już skombinuje deser.  
— Idę pod prysznic. Już zapomniałem, ile paskudztwa fruwa w londyńskim powietrzu.  
— No i chcesz potraktować swój zdrętwiały tyłek gorącą wodą, zanim zacznie boleć.  
— Jeszcze jeden obleśny komentarz i zabieram ci klucze.  
— Masz ochotę na coś specjalnego?  
— Nic z mango albo z serem.  
Draco zdążył się wykąpać, przebrać i przygotować tacę z salaterkami, widelczykami do ciasta i łyżeczkami, zanim usłyszał zgrzyt otwieranego zamka.  
— Nie spieszyłeś się zbytnio! — zawołał.  
Potter zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania w chwili, gdy Draco wyjrzał z kuchni.  
— W Dziurawym Kotle nie było już niczego poza sernikiem, więc kupiłem coś w lodziarni Fortescue. Może być?  
— Ileś ty tego nabrał? Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał nakarmić całą kawalerię Jej Królewskiej Wysokości.  
— Teraz rozumiem, czemu mieszkasz w pobliżu pałacu. Nie wiedziałem, jakie smaki wolisz, więc wziąłem całą kolekcję. Sam lubię wszystkie, a tym, co zostanie, możemy się podzielić. Aha, przyniosłem też dwie butelki wina na przeprosiny, że byłem tak nieznośny.  
— I za wywieranie złego wpływu — powiedział Draco. — Tędy, możemy usiąść przy stoliku do kawy w dużym pokoju.  
W progu saloniku Potter zatrzymał się na chwilę.  
— Malfoy?  
— Tak?  
— Czy tam, skąd pochodzisz, używanie bielizny jako abażuru uchodzi za szykowne?  
— Tak sądzą wszystkie obdarzone wyrafinowanym gustem skrzaty domowe.  
— Wybacz, że zapytałem.  
Rozprawili się z kubełkiem lodów czekoladowych z dodatkiem najróżniejszych smaków oraz z trzema dużymi kieliszkami wina. Tylko takie usprawiedliwienie znalazł Draco dla faktu, że jego usta zapytały nagle Pottera:  
— W co ty właściwie grasz?  
— W quidditcha — odparł Potter bez wahania. — Albo w eksplodującego durnia.  
— Ze mną. W co sobie pogrywasz ze mną.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
Część umysłu Dracona wrzeszczała głośno, żeby przestał, jednak ta druga, przesączona alkoholem i przemawiająca głosem podejrzanie podobnym do tonu Smythe'a, niezmordowanie podjudzała do dalszego działania.  
— Zgadałeś się z Kingsleyem, żeby zwerbować mnie jako pionka w waszej walce o czystki w ministerstwie? Bardzo szybko się zgodziłeś, gdy prosiłem cię o powstrzymanie „Żonglera". Czy to wszystko jakiś podstęp?  
— Myślałem, że sam zabrałeś się za wyrywanie chwastów i szczepienie sadzonek reformy w swoim departamencie, pilnując przy tym, czy nie da się objąć wpływem i innych wydziałów — odparował Potter.  
— No dobrze, robię to, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebyście wykorzystywali mnie do swoich szemranych celów.  
— Nic nie wiem o żadnych szemranych celach.  
— Czyli mamy do czynienia ze złożonym planem osobistej i wysoce żenującej zemsty za znaczki „Potter cuchnie" na czwartym roku? Żenującej, bo to było dawno i nieprawda. Fakt, dziś jest mi trochę przykro, ale jak na dzieło czarodzieja w tym wieku odznaki spisały się świetnie.  
— Owszem, byłem pod wrażeniem. Wiesz, wciąż mam jedną w domu.  
— Serio?  
— Serio. Wtedy uważałem cię za dupka, ale muszę powiedzieć, że zaklęcie wyszło ci pierwszorzędnie.  
— Dzięki. Więc co pozostaje? Zaangażował cię ktoś, kto za wszelką cenę chce przeprowadzić zamach na ostatniego Malfoya płci męskiej? Wprowadzasz w czyn skomplikowany, choć toporny koncept uwiedzenia mnie? Czy po prostu desperacko potrzebujesz kogoś, z kim mógłbyś pogadać, skoro wszyscy twoi przyjaciele wzięli ślub i wychowują dzieci?  
— To moje opcje? Wybieram drugą, toporną próbę uwiedzenia.  
— _Naprawdę?_  
— Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie zmieniłeś się aż tak od czasu szkoły, żeby reagować zdziwieniem, gdy ktoś uzna cię za atrakcyjnego — odparł Potter z uśmiechem.  
— Ktoś, owszem. Ale ty?  
— Ja jestem kimś!  
— Ty jesteś Potterem.  
— Wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo, kiedy się wściekasz.  
— To bardzo zły pomysł — orzekł Draco, dopijając zawartość kieliszka, po czym napełnił go na nowo.  
— Twierdziłeś to samo o lataniu, a jednak ci się spodobało.  
— Owszem, i na pewno też spodobałoby mi się, gdybyś został na noc, co nie znaczy, że to dobry pomysł.  
Potter przez chwilę nic nie mówił.  
— Czy ty czasem nie powstrzymujesz się resztką sił przed puszczeniem głupiego tekstu o bolącym tyłku? — zapytał Draco tonem oskarżenia.  
— Możliwe — przyznał się Potter.  
— Stawiałem na trzecią opcję — wyznał Draco. — Która wcale nie była taka zła. Numer trzy całkowicie by mnie zadowolił.  
— W zeszłym tygodniu było więcej trójki, zgoda, ale teraz przeważa dwójka — powiedział Potter.  
Draco spojrzał na niego. Nie, nie było tak, że musiałby się szczególnie przezwyciężać, by iść do łóżka z Potterem. Lubił na niego patrzeć i niepokojąco dobrze bawił się w jego towarzystwie. W dodatku teraz Potter próbował wyglądać słodko, co wypadało gdzieś pomiędzy oswojonym psidwakiem a dzieckiem przymilającym się o cukierka. Niemniej pomysł był bardzo zły. Draco przeniósł wzrok na stół.  
— Ty chyba jesteś pijany, Potter.  
— Tylko troszeczkę. Mniej niż ty. Butelka wina w przeciągu trzech godzin, do jedzenia, to wcale nie tak dużo.  
— No to może ja jestem pijany.  
— Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł.  
— Nie. Chcę, żebyś został.  
Potter na chwilę przestał oddychać. A potem popatrzył na Dracona jeszcze intensywniej.  
— Jest jakieś „ale", prawda?  
— Nawet tysiące. Ale do diabła z tym. Chodź, sypialnia jest tam.  
— Na serio?  
— No już, Potter, zanim się rozmyślę.  
Ta część umysłu Dracona, która zachowała resztki rozsądku, poinformowała go, że wprawdzie miał stuprocentową rację z zakwalifikowaniem pomysłu jako zły, ale pomysł ten stawał się coraz przyjemniej zły, w miarę jak Potter pozbywał się elementów swojej garderoby w drodze do sypialni. A kiedy już w samych spodniach rozpinał guziki koszuli Dracona, całując go przypartego do futryny drzwi, wciąż pracująca cząstka mózgu zapowiedziała grzecznie, że może ona jednak usiądzie sobie gdzieś cichutko w kąciku i popatrzy, jeśli Draco nie ma nic przeciwko temu, i żeby się wcale nie martwił o pozostawione na stole kubełki lodów od Fortescue, ponieważ są obłożone czterdziestoośmiogodzinnym zaklęciem mrożącym.  
Przez pewien krótki moment wydawało się, że rozsądek jednak będzie musiał włączyć się do akcji, ale wyręczyły go usta, mówiące „Nie, mój tyłek jest już dość obolały" i tak oto Draco powrócił do niezakłóconego już niczym radosnego podziwiania gładkiej powierzchni bladej skóry i napiętych mięśni, które poruszały się pod jego ciałem.

**Koniec rozdziału trzeciego**

* Londyński system telewizji nadzorującej.  
** Mowa o ogrodach wokół pałacu Buckingham i najstarszym parku królewskim. Oba miejsca leżą w samym serce Londynu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Był ranek, kiedy umysł Dracona odzyskał zdolność działania. Okazało się, że Draco musiał jednak trochę spać, bo Potter gdzieś przepadł, na poduszce obok leżała notka, a na stoliku nocnym stał kubełek z lodami.  
Draco zjadł parę łyżek, zanim rozwinął kartkę, przekonany, że musi przygotować się na złą wiadomość, najlepiej za pomocą zmrożonej słodyczy o smaku śmietankowym. Ale treść notki wcale nie była zła.

_Przepraszam, że idę już teraz, kiedy jeszcze śpisz, ale nie mam serca cię budzić. Muszę pędzić na następną naradę i nie dam rady wrócić przed twoim wyjściem do pracy. Klucze są w kuchni, większość lodów w zamrażarce, a część zostawiam ci na śniadanie. Mogę przyjść dziś wieczorem i pomóc ci zjeść resztę? Wyślij mi sowę. Mogę też wpaść do Ciebie do departamentu. — H_

Draco dojadł to, co zostało w kubełku i dopiero wtedy podniósł się z łóżka. Niewykluczone, że nucił coś pod nosem. Nawet przerażająca wizja Smythe'a stwierdzającego, że miał rację, nie była w stanie zepsuć mu humoru. Odkrycie, że o ścianę przy drzwiach opierała się zostawiona przez Pottera Błyskawica, sprowadziło na jego usta szeroki uśmiech. Postanowił, że pójdzie do pracy na piechotę.  
Przez pierwszą część trasy nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi, ale gdy tylko przekroczył granicę czarodziejskiego świata, paru zupełnie obcych mu ludzi pozdrowiło go uśmiechem i przyjaznym machaniem. Pierwszym dwóm czy trzem odwzajemnił się tym samym, założywszy, że po prostu reagują w ten sposób na błogą minę, która wciąż nie chciała zejść mu z twarzy. Kilka nieznanych osób później zaczął nabierać podejrzeń.  
Kupił „Żonglera" u sprzedawcy stojącego przed Esami i Floresami, nie troszcząc się już o to, czy ktoś go na tym przyłapie.  
— Fajny obrazek z panem w środku — powiedział gazeciarz, szczerząc się szeroko.  
— Dzięki — odparł Draco i oddalił się pospiesznie.  
Przystanął w pierwszym lepszym ciemnym zaułku i pełen obaw otworzył gazetę. Ani słowa na temat sekretarza, za to całe ich mnóstwo (strona trzecia od deski do deski) o nowych wytycznych, które w międzyczasie otrzymały podstawy prawne. Ale choć zwrot „Standardy Malfoya" przytoczono kilkakrotnie, załączona fotografia przedstawiała Bruce'a Picketta z koszem wypełnionym miniaturowymi cukiniami.  
Draco przerzucił kolejne strony i zatrzymał się na środkowej. Karykatura. Z nim w roli głównej. Trzymającym w jednej ręce coś, co wyglądało jak cukinia, drugą zaś odchylającym otwarty rozporek spodni, ze wzrokiem krążącym między obiema dłońmi. Podpis pod rysunkiem pytał: _Ale czy dorównuje to standardom Malfoya?_  
Sądząc po zadowolonej minie bohatera karykatury, który po dokonanych oględzinach z powrotem wsadzał koszulę w spodnie, cukinia wylądowała na drugim miejscu, ale to wcale nie ratowało sytuacji. Jako osoba publiczna Draco był przygotowany na krytykę ze strony prasy, niemniej istniała znaczna różnica między ironizowaniem na temat jego polityki, a żarcikami o jego penisie.  
Zmusił się do zrobienia kilku uspokajających wdechów. Poradzi sobie. Pójdzie do „Żonglera" i zapyta, czy ich zdaniem tak wygląda odpowiednie traktowanie urzędników ciężko pracujących dla dobra społecznego, a gdy już przyznają, że nie, zażąda reportażu z balu dobroczynnego u matki, co automatycznie podniesie stawki aukcji charytatywnych o co najmniej piętnaście procent. I jeżeli uda mu się przy okazji nakłonić Lunę Lovegood, by powstrzymała dodruk dzisiejszego wydania, to tym lepiej.  
W razie potrzeby był nawet gotów posunąć się do przekupstwa.  
Luna otworzyła mu osobiście, kiedy zapukał do drzwi redakcji.  
— Draco! — wykrzyknęła radośnie. — Co za cudowna niespodzianka!  
— Pięknie pani wygląda, pani Lovegood. Chciałbym złożyć zażalenie, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko temu. Czy mogę wejść?  
— Ależ tak, oczywiście! Większość zespołu zakończyła już na dziś pracę, ale z zażaleniem powinnam poradzić sobie sama. Herbaty?  
— Nie, dziękuję, nie zostanę długo.  
Biuro urządzono bardzo praktycznie. Stoliki tworzyły równiutkie rzędy, a przy jednym z nich, narożnym, znajdowała się sztaluga wraz z zestawem kałamarzy. Na blacie stał wciąż parujący kubek, ale krzesło obok było puste. Draco przeklął się w duchu. Gdyby się pospieszył, zastałby Łapę, który najwyraźniej wraz z innymi niedawno poszedł do domu.  
— Zazwyczaj nie wtrącam się do sposobu pracy dziennikarzy — zaczął.  
— Czy w każdym przypadku? — zamyśliła się Luna. — Bo wydawało mi się, że to właśnie ty puściłeś wczoraj w obieg plotkę o Voldemorcie czyhającym na cnotę pawi.  
— _Touché_. No dobrze, zwykle nie reaguję, kiedy media korzystają z należnego im prawa do zamieszczania komentarzy politycznych, ale między takowymi a szyderstwem jest pewna granica, którą przekroczyła dzisiejsza karykatura. Zrobiliście ze mnie próżnego idiotę, a jedyne liczące się zwycięstwo, jakie od lat udało mi się osiągnąć w departamencie, obróciliście w głupi żart. Wiem, że dla was nie ma to żadnego znaczenia, ale kieruję zespołem ludzi, którzy naharowali się w bardzo niesprzyjających warunkach i wasze podsumowanie dotyka ich tak samo jak mnie.  
Luna skinęła głową.  
— Rozumiem, chociaż sama nie odebrałam karykatury w ten sposób. Moim zdaniem artysta sugeruje tylko, że masz dużego…  
Ku nieskończonej uldze Dracona, szczęk zwalnianej klamki nie pozwolił jej skończyć zdania. Boczne drzwi za plecami Luny otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Potter. Draco nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, poczuł też niewiarygodną przyjemność, kiedy przybysz odpowiedział tym samym. Z radosną miną wpatrywał się w „bezrobotny" strój Pottera: szara koszulka, mocno sfatygowane dżinsy, poplamione tuszem w równym stopniu co ręce…  
Blednący uśmiech na twarzy Pottera był aż nazbyt wymowną reakcją na spojrzenie Dracona, wędrujące między nim, sztalugami a Luną.  
— Miałem ci powiedzieć… — zaczął Potter, ale było za późno. Draco kierował się już do wyjścia.  
Potter dogonił go na ulicy, ale Draco szarpnięciem wyswobodził ramię.  
— Ufałem ci — powiedział bez emocji.  
— To miał być komplement. Przecież stoję po twojej stronie — usprawiedliwiał się Potter.  
— Tak długo, dopóki jestem zabawnym tematem.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny — próbował protestować Potter.  
— Nie byłem, zanim mnie takim nie zrobiłeś. — Draco znów zaczął iść.  
— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru!  
Draco przystanął i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi odwrócił się do Pottera.  
— Jestem pewien, że tak ci się wydaje. Ale podczas gdy dla ciebie to redakcyjne prześmiechy, dla mnie to moja pasja. Możliwe, że uważasz moje zajęcie za nudne, biurokratyczne i niepotrzebnie komplikujące życie. Ale to praca w określonym celu, którą dobrze wykonuję. Wszystko co mam, zawdzięczam właśnie jej. Nie spodziewam się, żebyś zrozumiał, co to dla mnie znaczy, ale mogę chyba oczekiwać respektu. Do widzenia.  
Potter wciąż za nim wołał, kiedy Draco przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, tym razem nie oglądając się już za siebie.  
Smythe czekał przed biurem Dracona z filiżanką herbaty i torebką z czekoladowymi bułeczkami.  
— Czy pan Potter… — zaczął.  
— Nie wspominaj w mojej obecności nazwiska tego człowieka! — zawarczał Draco i przeleciał obok niego jak burza, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Sekundę później otworzył je ponownie, zabrał filiżankę z ręki Smythe'a i zastąpił ją „Żonglerem". Kolejną chwilę potem pojawił się drugi raz, by przechwycić torebkę, z której wyciągnął dwie bułeczki, resztę pozostawiając koledze. Nie było powodu, żeby i on cierpiał.  
— Potter to Łapa — wyjaśnił zdumionemu Smythe'owi, zanim znów trzepnął drzwiami.  
Nie zdziwił się, gdy jeszcze przed upływem dziesięciu minut dobiegł go brzęczyk windy. Niespodzianką nie były też łomoczące po aurorsku o podłogę korytarza pospieszne kroki Pottera. Zaskoczeniem okazał się dopiero fakt, że nagle ucichły.  
— Przykro mi, proszę pana — usłyszał drżący głos Smythe'a — ale nie jest pan już mile widziany w tym departamencie.  
Draco wstrzymał oddech i wyobraził sobie, że Smythe musiał robić właśnie to samo.  
— Proszę — powiedział Potter. — Przyszedłem, żeby przeprosić. Nie chciałem nikomu zaszkodzić.  
— Trzeba było dokładniej pomyśleć, kogo pan ośmiesza.  
— Przecież to tylko mały żarcik.  
— Voldemort zniszczył mu dzieciństwo, ojciec zniszczył dobre imię jego rodziny. Pan mógł zostawić mu przynajmniej jego godność, ale zdecydował pan inaczej. Uważałem pana za kogoś lepszego.  
Draco uścisnął Smythe'a w duchu, postanawiając na przyszłość kupować lepszą herbatę i herbatniki wyższej jakości. Słyszał, jak kroki Pottera oddalają się, a winda nadjeżdża i moment później przepada w czeluściach ministerstwa. Następnie rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi.  
— Wejdź — zawołał Draco.  
— Poszedł sobie.  
— Słyszałem. Dziękuję.  
— Nie ma za co. Mogę usiąść?  
— Proszę.  
— Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo rozczarowany.  
— Nie ty jeden.  
— Miałem wielką nadzieję, że ostatnia noc udowodni rację „Tęczowego Czarodzieja". Czy ty wiesz, że on zjawił się u mnie w domu i wypytywał o ciebie? Pomyśleliśmy sobie z Jane, że chciał się koło ciebie zakręcić. Nie przyszło nam do głowy, że szuka materiału na karykaturę. Czy ty się właśnie zaczerwieniłeś?  
Draco zakaszlał.  
— Co za wkurzająca sytuacja… — urwał, bo nagle coś do niego dotarło. — Coś ty mu takiego naopowiadał, że mógł się poczuć zainspirowany do narysowania właśnie _tego_ obrazka?  
— Nic! Nic, nawet słóweczka o twojej… anatomii. Owszem, mogło mi się wymknąć, że trafiał się czasem nieszczęsny młody czarodziej, który usychał z miłości do ciebie, ale myślałem, że w ten sposób zachęcę go do działania. Wybacz. Jane się zmartwi, tak się cieszyła, że będzie nareszcie znać jakąś niebanalną parę.  
Draco uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.  
— Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, Smythe.  
— Zastanawiam się teraz, czy spalić kolekcję figurek Pottera, ale spróbuję się powstrzymać. Jak myślisz, co z nim jest? Stres pozostały po wojnie? Czy trauma dzieciństwa spędzonego w komórce pod schodami?  
— Uważam, że jest po prostu kompletnym dupkiem.  
— Tak, pewnie masz rację. — Smythe uniósł imbryk stojący na biurku Dracona i zakołysał nim, stwierdzając ze smutkiem, że jest niemal pusty. — Wiesz, Daniel Massol wciąż przebywa w Londynie.  
— Naprawdę? Przypuszczam, że został, bo matka zaprosiła go na bal.  
— Prawdopodobnie. Chcesz, żebym cię z nim umówił? Gdzieś przy Pokątnej? W herbaciarni albo w pubie?  
— Możemy zacząć od jednego i skończyć na drugim.  
— Świetnie. W końcu należy zadbać o utrzymanie dobrych i bliskich stosunków dyplomatycznych, nawet gdy nasz sekretarz jest niedysponowany.  
— Co, ciągle?  
— Chyba kuruje właśnie oko, które podbiła mu żona.  
— Nie chciałbym znaleźć się po niewłaściwej stronie jej pięści.  
— No to idę zorganizować spotkanie. Daj mi dwadzieścia minut. Aha, Draco, przykro mi, że tak się stało.  
— Dobry z ciebie kumpel, William.  
Smythe wyszedł z uśmiechem na ustach.  
Draco wziął głęboki wdech, po czym westchnął przeciągle. Potter wydawał się wczoraj taki szczery, tak całkowicie autentyczny. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Draco zapewne nigdy się nie dowie, czy ostatnia noc stanowiła część większego planu, który służył do nabicia go w butelkę.  
Ale jeśli tak było, to Potter miał jeszcze więcej do stracenia niż on sam.  
Litr herbaty w organizmie zrobił swoje. Draco nie tylko czuł ostre parcie na pęcherz, ale i gwałtowną jasność myśli.  
— William! — krzyknął.  
Smythe wpadł kłusem do pokoju.  
— Czy ja czasem nie reaguję nadwrażliwie? — zapytał Draco.  
— Może troszeczkę — odparł Smythe szczerze. — Ale nie przesadnie, a uwzględniwszy twoją przeszłość każdy, kto choć trochę myśli, byłby w stanie przewidzieć, jak skończy się traktowanie cię w podobny sposób.  
— Moją przeszłość?  
Smythe przybrał podejrzanie niewinną minę.  
— William… czy ty czytałeś _tę książkę_?  
Smythe dokładnie wiedział, o czym mowa, jako że Draco swego czasu dość jasno wyraził swoją opinię o dziele _Draco Malfoy: podstępny śmierciożerca czy ofiara Voldemorta?_, nie tyle słowami, co podaniem do sądu autora, wydawcy, ilustratora i zecera. Proces ten wpisał się na stałe do annałów historii zarówno prawniczej, jak i wydawniczej.  
— Nie do końca „czytałem". Tylko przekartkowałem. Jane podarowała mi egzemplarz, gdy zacząłeś pracować w naszym departamencie, a i to jedynie dlatego, że uważała, iż nikt cię nie rozumie i potrzebujesz odrobiny wsparcia.  
— Czyli cała nasza przyjaźń opiera się na wypocinach żądnego sensacji pisarzyny — westchnął Draco. Dzień z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz gorszy.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny! — obruszył się Smythe. — Z tego, co wyczytałem, powinienem się spodziewać rozwydrzonego i nieznośnego smarkacza, a ty pierwszego dnia zjawiłeś się w biurze z earl greyem i ciasteczkami z kremem waniliowym. Nie masz pojęcia, jaką ulgę wtedy poczułem.  
— Smythe, właśnie uprzytomniłem sobie, że będę potrzebował młodszego podsekretarza.  
— O, to miło z twojej strony. Szczegóły moich przyszłych zarobków możemy przedyskutować w herbaciarni, nad obiadem sfinansowanym przez dietę służbową naszego francuskiego gościa.  
— Czy powinienem przeprosić Pottera?  
— Zależy, jak bardzo na niego nawrzeszczałeś. Ale nie rób tego od razu, nie zaszkodzi, gdy sobie poczeka w niepewności. A teraz proponuję wybrać się na herbatę.  
I choć nie była to najlepsza propozycja dzisiejszego dnia, Draco przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.

Po wszystkim Draco nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że dzień, który miał być spędzony z daleka od biura na relaksujących pogaduszkach w herbaciarni i pubie, zamienił się w alkoholowy maraton z udziałem Smythe'a, Luny Lovegood i Daniela Massola w hotelu tego ostatniego. Nie pojmował też, skąd wzięło się całe morze francuskiej brandy (podejrzewał Daniela), gdzie Luna nauczyła się tylu pijackich przyśpiewek (podejrzewał pokój wspólny Krukonów), ani też w jaki sposób wieczór zakończył się dyskusją o postępku Pottera i o tym, czy reakcja Dracona nie była aby zbyt gwałtowna w stosunku do czynu (tu nie musiał niczego ani nikogo podejrzewać, wiedział bowiem na mur, że temat podrzucił Smythe, Draco nie pamiętał tylko, jak do tego doszło).  
— To jasne — wykładał Daniel — że Potter żywi do ciebie głęboką sympatię, choć pozwolił, by zawodowy entuzjazm wziął nad nią górę. Uważam, że choć jest to godne potępienia, jest również wybaczalne. W efekcie nie zarzucił ci przecież niczego poza ponadprzeciętnymi rozmiarami, czego w moim kraju żaden mężczyzna nie uznałby za obelgę.  
— Nasz drogi francuski gość ma rację — wtrącił się Smythe. — Ale gdyby Potter miał trochę rozumu, domyśliłby się, że jego żart nie spotka się z ciepłym przyjęciem.  
— Fakt, nie kochamy Harry'ego akurat za rozum — przyznała Luna. — Posłuchaj, Draco, on naprawdę czuje się koszmarnie, zwłaszcza że od pewnego czasu wspierał wszystko, co robisz. Od lat powtarzał, że ministerstwo powinno pozbyć się zramolałej starszyzny i dopuścić do władzy ludzi takich jak ty.  
— Zabawny sposób okazania wsparcia — gderał Draco — skoro sam porzuca stanowisko, na którym mógł coś zdziałać, i przenosi się do gazety, żeby rysować karykatury.  
— Z drugiej strony robił to już od dawna — usprawiedliwił Pottera Smythe. — Mam na myśli rysunki do „Żonglera". Nic dziwnego, że Łapa był zawsze tak dobrze zorientowany w aktualnych wydarzeniach politycznych. W końcu siedział u samego źródła.  
— Właśnie dlatego go zatrudniłam! — zawołała Luna wesoło. — Nasz poprzedni karykaturzysta potrafił żartować tylko ze stworzeń magicznych, podczas gdy mi chodził po głowie ktoś poruszający współczesne, konkretne tematy. Poza tym magiczne zwierzęta zasługują na poważne traktowanie.  
— Z pewnością — zgodził się Daniel. — Nie miałabyś ochoty opowiedzieć mi czegoś więcej o buchorożcach?  
— Kto przypuszczał, że on w ogóle umie rysować? — marudził dalej Draco.  
— Ja go nauczyłam — wyjaśniła Luna. — Po wojnie potrzebował jakiegoś hobby. Łatwo zapomnieć o czymś podobnym, gdy śmierć co dzień zagląda ci w oczy, ale bez swojego konika nikt nie będzie normalnym, szczęśliwym dorosłym.  
— Jesteś równie mądra co piękna — oświadczył Daniel.  
— Czy już wspominałam, że jestem zajęta?  
— I _zajmująca_.  
— Czy Francuzom naprawdę wolno tak dobitnie potwierdzać krążące o nich stereotypy? — zapytała Luna.  
— W zasadzie nie. Ale wracając do tematu: czy sympatia, którą pan Potter darzy naszego młodego przyjaciela Dracona, ma charakter romantyczny? Czy też jest wyrazem głębokiego szacunku, jaki jeden mężczyzna czuje do drugiego? Ponieważ w zależności od tego należy wybrać jedno z dwóch całkiem odmiennych od siebie rozwiązań problemu.  
— Bzdura — zaprzeczył Smythe. — W obu przypadkach musisz go porządnie upić, Malfoy. Ale na pytanie odpowiedz, swoją drogą.  
Draco stwierdził, że zachłanne spojrzenie wlepionych w niego trzech par oczu bardzo źle wpływa na jego nerwy.  
— To nie jest… temat, który nadaje się do omówienia w przestrzeni publicznej — odparł wymijająco. — Wydaje mi się, że tamci przy barze nas podsłuchują.  
Co było prawdą. Spora rozpoznawalność Dracona, głośne przyśpiewki Luny, wielokrotne próby Daniela obliczone na uwiedzenie większości obecnych na sali kobiet — wszystko to ściągało na nich powszechną uwagę.  
— Powinieneś się z nim rozmówić! — zaproponowała Luna. — Wyślij mu list, jeśli wolisz. Daj mu szansę na przeprosiny, a potem obaj możecie udać, że nic się nie stało. Dziś rano był naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi, a zwykle przecież uwielbia, gdy ktoś mu nawkłada.  
Zapadła znacząca cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Lunie.  
— Nie w tym sensie, co myślicie — pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. — On się po prostu cieszy, gdy ludzie przestają traktować go jak Złotego Chłopca. Te wasze skojarzenia są męczące.  
— Sama nas na nie naprowadzasz — wytknął jej Draco.  
— To wy spoiliście mnie świetną brandy. Poza tym fajnie tak siedzieć i patrzeć, jak udzielacie sobie rad w kwestiach emocjonalnych.  
— Czy to ma być jakiś rodzaj wyrafinowanej zemsty? — westchnął Draco.  
Luna poklepała go po kolanie.  
— Ani trochę. — A po chwili, ponieważ była szczerą kobietą, dodała: — Możliwe, że ktoś mógłby uznać zwrot „Standard Malfoya" za mały rewanż, ale głównie pobrzmiewa w nim respekt. My, redakcja „Żonglera", droczymy się tylko z tymi ludźmi, których lubimy.  
— Żartowaliście sobie również z sekretarza.  
— Ponieważ jest kompletnym idiotą. I nie chodziło o żarty, ale o lekko zawoalowaną pogardę. Gdy wytrzeźwiejesz, zrozumiesz różnicę.  
Smythe parsknął w swój kieliszek, podczas gdy Daniel gapił się na Lunę wzrokiem kogoś, kto właśnie zakochał się na serio.  
— A tak w ogóle przyszłam tu dziś po to, żeby powiedzieć ci, że Harry czuje się okropnie i bardzo mu przykro. Powtarzam to już chyba trzeci raz. Więc zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu wciąż tu siedzisz i pijesz ze mną i tymi dwoma łachudrami, zamiast pędzić do niego i rozmówić się z nim na temat, który w ogóle nie powinien interesować towarzystwa przy sąsiednim stoliku!  
— Bo nie wiem, co mam mu powiedzieć!  
— „Słyszałem, że chciałeś mnie przeprosić. Ja też chciałbym cię przeprosić. Może przeprosimy się nawzajem?" — podrzuciła Luna.  
— Hmm, a może do niego napiszę? — zastanowił się Draco.  
— No cóż, w zasadzie lepiej byłoby porozmawiać, ale obawiam się, że w tej chwili za mocno potykasz się o własne spółgłoski.  
— Dobra. Zrobię to. Tu i teraz. Czy w tym hotelu mają jakieś sowy?  
— Naturalnie — powiedział Daniel, po czym znów skierował swoją uwagę na Lunę. — Wiesz, w tej części Francji, gdzie leży posiadłość mojej rodziny, pojawiają się podobno bonnacony *. Sprawiłoby mi wielką radość, gdyby ktoś z waszej redakcji…  
Draco nie dosłyszał reszty. Zbyt mocno skupił się na podążaniu po linii prostej w stronę recepcji, zaś sformułowanie prośby o kawałek pergaminu i pióro pochłonęło resztki jego koncentracji. List wypadł szczerze, ale z całą pewnością nie był szczytem epistolografii.

_Luna powiedziała, co i jak. Jestem zły, ale przepraszam. Przyjdź. Obiecuję, że wpuszczę cię do środka i nie przeklnę. M._

Z drugiej strony po co robić konkurencję Abelardowi i Heloizie, skonstatował Draco, płacąc za przesyłkę. Wcale nie są aż tak godni naśladowania. Jego przynajmniej jeszcze nikt nie wykastrował, a Pottera nie zamknął na cztery spusty w klasztorze.  
Z najwyższą ostrożnością pokonał dwadzieścia metrów dzielących go od stolika.  
— Idę do domu — zaanonsował. — Przeproszę Pottera osobiście, jeśli się zjawi. Będzie mógł znów bez przeszkód przychodzić do naszego departamentu, a ty, Smythe, nie musisz już palić swoich figurek. Daniel, jutro zobaczymy, w jaki sposób sprzedać u nas więcej wyrobów waszego stowarzyszenia, pomyślimy też, czy da się przepakować najlepsze angielskie produkty z myślą o francuskim rynku dla smakoszy. Powinno się udać. Luna, masz wyłączność na artykuł specjalny, gdy już ustalimy szczegóły. Dziękuję wam wszystkim i życzę miłego popołudnia.  
— Więc on naprawdę przespał się z Potterem, co? — zapytał Daniel Smythe'a, ledwo Draco zdążył odwrócić się do nich plecami.  
— Jestem całkowicie pewien — odparł Smythe.  
— Od Harry'ego bił dziś rano ten specjalny blask, wiecie. A przynajmniej tak długo, dopóki nie pojawił się Malfoy z atakiem szału — dodała Luna.  
— Ja tu wciąż jestem — zdenerwował się Draco. — To, że patrzycie na moje plecy, nie znaczy jeszcze, że was nie słyszę.  
— No to idź do domu — poradziła mu Luna. — Nie będziesz miał wtedy powodów do złości.  
Draco stwierdził, że najwyższy czas zrezygnować i wyjść.  
Kiedy przekraczał próg mieszkania, zaczynał już trzeźwieć. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł śladów czekającego pod drzwiami Pottera, postanowił więc skorzystać z cudotwórczych mocy prysznica oraz świeżych ubrań i właśnie rozpinał koszulę, gdy rozległo się pukanie.  
— Sekundę! — zawołał. — Przestań łomotać, już idę!  
Otworzył drzwi. To nie był Potter.  
— Ty! — wysyczał sekretarz, wpadając do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, po czym przypadł do Dracona i przyłożył mu różdżkę do krtani. — Jakby nie dość było, że rządzisz się w moim departamencie niczym szara gęś, że podstępnie podburzasz przeciw mnie Teddingtona, to teraz jeszcze skłoniłeś matkę, żeby wysłała mojej żonie zaproszenie na bal. Bez osoby towarzyszącej!  
Draco próbował cofnąć się przed rozkrzyczanym napastnikiem. Na próżno. Trzęsące się jak galareta, purpurowe policzki wraz z kroplami obficie tryskającej śliny wciąż wypełniały mu pole widzenia.  
— To na pewno tylko jakieś niedopatrzenie. Matka przypuszczalnie nic sobie przy tym nie myślała. Zawsze bardziej interesowała ją botanika niż polityka — bełkotał, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się przeżyć wystarczająco długo, by dosięgnąć własnej różdżki.  
— _Niedopatrzenie_? Jedynego niedopatrzenia dopuściłem się ja w dniu, w którym zaufałem komuś takiemu jak ty! Na Merlina, przecież jesteś Malfoyem. Powinienem wiedzieć, że wcześniej czy później wbijesz mi nóż w plecy i wykopiesz pode mną dół. Ale że uda ci się wciągnąć w swoje machlojki nawet Teddingtona… Kiedyś, w Hogwarcie, był moim prefektem, a teraz? Przez całe dzisiejsze popołudnie nie przestawał gadać, że razem z tobą kontroluje sytuację, podczas gdy ja stałem się problemem… Nie chcę nawet o tym słyszeć!  
Draconowi trudno było stwierdzić to z pewnością przez własny ciężko skażony oddech, ale mocno podejrzewał, że sekretarz pił. I to niemało. Zdobył się na wysiłek i przybrał skruszoną minę.  
— Ma pan rację, zachowałem się dosyć bezwzględnie. Zapewniam, że nie kierowały mną żadne osobiste pobudki i obiecuję, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy.  
— O tym jestem przekonany — odparował sekretarz. — A to dlatego, że za chwilę zmyję ci z twarzy ten wstrętny uśmieszek za pomocą klątwy, łącznie z nosem i brwiami. Ciekawe, czy wciąż będziesz tak manipulował prasą z gębą przypominającą popękane jajo!  
— CO? — Draco poczuł się dotknięty do żywego. — Niech pan nie będzie śmieszny. Wspierałem pana latami w przekonaniu, że jest pan tylko leniwy i podatny na korupcję, ale jeśli okaże się, że w gruncie rzeczy cały ten czas miałem do czynienia z cholernym ukrytym psychopatą, to bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie wyszło na jaw, jaki z pana pieprzony dupek!  
— Ty niewdzięczny, smarkaty lizusie!  
— Palant! Wynocha z mojego domu! Jak śmie pan tu przychodzić i mi grozić!  
— Zaraz się przekonasz, że to nie tylko groźby! — Sekretarz uniósł ramię, a przerażony Draco zorientował się, że stoi w najgorzej przystosowanym do ucieczki miejscu swojego mieszkania. Jedyną szansę schronienia się dawały oddalone o dobry krok otwarte drzwi do saloniku. Błyskawica ciągle stała przy wejściu, jednak zbyt daleko, aby użyć jej w charakterze broni, a jedyny w zasięgu oka mebel nie miał ani ostrych krawędzi, ani nie krył w sobie podręcznego zestawu tępych, ale ciężkich metalowych narzędzi.  
Dobiegający z zewnątrz głośny trzask aportacji przeszkodził sekretarzowi przejść od słów do czynów. Chwilę później energiczne pukanie do drzwi potwierdziło domysł Dracona.  
— Malfoy, dostałem twój list!  
Głosu Pottera nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Sekretarz, zupełnie zbity z tropu, wodził wzrokiem między drzwiami a Draconem.  
— Czy to…? Myślałem, że wy dwaj nie znosicie się nawzajem…  
— Otwórz! — wołał dalej Potter. — Przestań drapować gacie na żyrandolu i wpuść mnie do środka! Też chciałbym cię przeprosić!  
Nozdrza sekretarza rozszerzyły się tak mocno, że zaczął przypominać okaz dorodnej świni.  
— Oczywiście! — Jego usta wykrzywił szaleńczy grymas. — Cały ten czas gziłeś się z Potterem! Nic dziwnego, że wszystko samo wpadało ci w ręce! Poczekaj, niech tylko „Prorok" się o tym dowie!  
Draco od dawna wiedział, że napawanie się własnym triumfem rzadko kończy się dobrze dla triumfatora, więc kiedy sekretarz odrzucił głowę w tył, by zaśmiać się szyderczo, rzucił się całym ciałem na różdżkę napastnika, kierując ją w górę.  
Bezpośrednia groźba klątwy została wprawdzie zażegnana, niestety Draco zmagał się teraz niczym zapaśnik ze stu dwudziestoma kilogramami żywej wagi rozjuszonego sekretarza. Desperacja dodała mu sił, bo Merlin jeden wiedział, czy Pottera interesowały intymne kontakty z osobami bez nosa.  
— Kto tam u ciebie jest? — krzyczał Potter zza drzwi.  
Draco otworzył usta, żeby zgodnie z głosem rozsądku (choć bez paniki) zawołać o pomoc, ale cios mięsistego łokcia zamknął mu je z powrotem, podczas gdy druga ręka sekretarza zacisnęła się na jego gardle.  
Nie było czasu na dżentelmeńskie rozwiązania. Draco przypomniał sobie lekcje z dzieciństwa i wymierzył potężnego kopniaka prosto w piszczel sekretarza. To wystarczyło. Szef cofnął się o parę centymetrów i odsłonił przestrzeń od kolan wzwyż, z czego Draco skwapliwie i nader celnie skorzystał. Efekt był spodziewany i natychmiastowy. Sekretarz upuścił różdżkę, która szczęśliwie potoczyła się w jakiś ciemny róg, i zgiął się w pół, ku podłodze, pociągając Dracona za sobą.  
— Malfoy, jesteś tam?! — wydzierał się Potter, kiedy sekretarz walił się jak kłoda na Dracona. Przyszpilony do posadzki brzuchem w dół Draco szybko zorientował się, że przytłaczająca go masa jest zbyt wielka, by mógł wydostać się spod niej o własnych siłach.  
— Potter! — zawołał. — Przydałaby mi się pomocna dłoń!  
Naturalnie drzwi natychmiast wyleciały z zawiasów, a Draco, choć z ulgą powitał Pottera w jego wydaniu zbawcy i bohatera, wolałby, aby odbyło się to raczej bez demolowania jego własności.  
Na szczęście lata kariery aurora znacznie poprawiły operatywność Pottera w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Oszołomił i wylewitował sekretarza, związał go jednym zamaszystym ruchem różdżki, a potem ukląkł przy Draconie, by sprawdzić, czy nie jest ranny.  
— Trzeba mi było przyjść wcześniej — mruknął pod nosem.  
— Poradziłem sobie z nim — podkreślił Draco.  
— I skończyłeś rozpłaszczony na podłodze.  
— Dlatego, że sobie z nim poradziłem.  
— Masz chyba nadłamane żebro. Jak noga?  
— Boli, faktycznie. Wylądował na moim kolanie.  
— Dobra, zabieram cię do Świętego Munga. Tak będzie lepiej. Możesz usiąść?  
— Chwila.  
Draco spróbował podciągnąć się na własnych rękach, stwierdził jednak w połowie drogi, że oddychanie staje się dziwnie ciężkie. Potter podparł go ramieniem i nacisnął na jedno z żeber, przytrzymując je w miejscu.  
— Trochę cię poturbował — powiedział, lekkim uśmiechem dodając Draconowi otuchy.  
— Chciał pozbawić mnie nosa i brwi — odparł Draco.  
— Odbiło mu. Dobrze, że zwaliłeś go z nóg.  
— Taki miałem zamiar. Jesteś dobry w zaklęciach uzdrawiających?  
— Niezupełnie.  
— W takim razie może sprawdź, czy on jeszcze oddycha, a potem wezwij patrol aurorów?  
— A ty siedź i się nie ruszaj. — Potter wstał i sprawdził najpierw więzy, a potem puls sekretarza. — Coś ty mu zrobił? Tak żałośnie pojękuje.  
— Obawiam się, że przywaliłem mu kolanem w jaja.  
— Dobra robota — zaśmiał się Potter. — Nic mu nie będzie. To jego różdżka? Masz, możesz to naprawić? Okay, wystarczy. _Expecto Patronum!_  
Wyczarowany przez Pottera świetlisty jeleń chwilę później pogalopował w eter, a jego pan na powrót przysiadł obok Dracona.  
— Niedługo powinni się tu zjawić. Przepraszam, Malfoy.  
— To raczej nie twoja wina.  
— Chodziło mi o karykaturę.  
— No cóż, moja reakcja na nią to też nie do końca twoja wina.  
— Chciałem ci zrobić komplement, bo i jest się czym pochwalić. Masz wielkiego jak…  
— POTTER! Nie w obecności sekretarza!  
— Mogę go zdezorientować Confundusem, jeśli wolisz.  
— Wątpię, czy w tym stanie jego umysł przeżyłby to bez szwanku.  
— Czy ty wciąż…  
— No, sam raczej nie dam rady dokończyć ośmiolitrowego kubełka lodów.  
— To dobrze. Ostatnia noc…  
— Potter!  
— Może się wyluzujesz, jak poprawię jego Drętwotę?  
— Po prostu siedź i bądź cicho. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę już aurorów.  
Miał rację. Wkrótce sprawa została rozwiązana: jeszcze przed upływem godziny Draco zdążył obrócić między Świętym Mungiem a domem, sekretarza zaś pozostawiono pod „wzmożoną obserwacją" na oddziale Janusa Thickeya.  
Potter uparł się, że odstawi Dracona do mieszkania.  
— Możliwe, że naprawili ci żebro, ale kolano będzie ci dokuczać ładnych parę dni.  
— Dostałem kulę — odparł Draco i dla lepszego efektu zamachał swoją podporą.  
— Więc siądziesz sobie w fotelu i będziesz nią wywijał w moją stronę, wykrzykując absurdalne żądania.  
— Mam wrażenie, że kierują tobą perwersyjne ciągoty do kalek.  
— No i masz ci, rozgryzłeś mnie.  
— Potter? — Draco zatrzymał go na moment przed aportacją na Wilfried Street. — Chcę coś przetestować. — Obrócił się na swojej zdrowej nodze i oparł policzek o policzek Pottera, po czym lekko przesunął szczękę tak, że ich usta się zetknęły. Poczuł, jak ręka Pottera zaciska się na jego ramieniu, a wargi rozwierają, i rozkoszował się ciepłem oraz smakiem tak długo, ile zdołał wytrzymać, balansując na jednej nodze. — W porządku — powiedział, przenosząc część ciężaru ciała z powrotem na kulę. — Po prostu chciałem wykluczyć możliwość, że wczorajszy wieczór to tylko efekt otumanienia cukrem i rajdem na miotle.  
— Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś nabuzowany alkoholem i eliksirami — wypomniał mu Potter odrobinę zdyszanym głosem.  
— Racja. Więc pewnie będę musiał sprawdzić jeszcze raz jutro rano.  
— I dziś wieczorem.  
— I jutro wieczorem.  
— Zawsze mnie uczono, że testy wymagają częstych i regularnych powtórzeń.  
— Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli aportujesz nas stąd jak najszybciej do mojego mieszkania.

Artykuł wstępny czwartkowego wydania „Żonglera" nosił tytuł „Ethelred Niezrównoważony" i zawierał relację o niefortunnym załamaniu nerwowym sekretarza w domu jego młodszego podwładnego.  
Wypowiedź Dracona zacytowano w następujących słowach: _Biedak przepracował w ministerstwie wiele długich lat na, przyznajmy otwarcie, dość niewdzięcznym stanowisku. Skonfrontowany z niepomyślnym zwrotem w życiu prywatnym, odwiedził mnie wczoraj wieczorem, żeby omówić kilka spraw służbowych. W trakcie dyskusji doświadczył chwilowego zaćmienia umysłowego. Aby go uspokoić, byłem zmuszony sięgnąć po przemoc fizyczną, co skończyło się drobnym wypadkiem. W jego wyniku odniosłem kilka obrażeń, na szczęście niezbyt groźnych. Parę dni w domu i będę mógł wrócić do pracy cały i zdrowy._  
Słowa Dracona przytoczono dosyć wiernie, nawet jeśli same niezbyt twardo trzymały się faktów. Już bliżej prawdy znalazł się — choć zupełnie przypadkiem — „Prorok", którego nagłówek krzyczał: _Zalany sekretarz przyfasolił bohaterowi od standardów!_. Potter pokręcił dezaprobująco głową, podając Draconowi gazetę przy nakrytym do śniadania stole, i powiedział:  
— Że też jeszcze nie znudziły im się te warzywne żarciki.  
— Co ty nie powiesz? — odparł Draco podstępnie, stukając palcem w rysunek Łapy. — K-rzepa? Pod-sekretarz? Od dziś sypiasz sam. Chociaż karykatura nawet mi się podoba.  
Obrazek przedstawiał Dracona z okrągłą, sporą bulwą w ręce, z trudem wygrzebującego się spod potężnej masy ciała przełożonego. Napis u dołu głosił: _Trzeba mieć rzepę, jeśli chce się być pod sekretarzem_.  
— No cóż, chyba jestem niepoprawny — przyznał Potter.  
Rupert Teddington przysłał pęczek młodych karczochów i miniaturowych szparagów wraz z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia, a w okolicach jedenastej zjawił się nie tylko Smythe ze swoją czarującą żoną Jane (która natychmiast oświadczyła, że kolano Dracona potrzebuje spokoju i zabrała się za przyrządzanie karczochów z sosem holenderskim), ale również Bruce Pickett, Daniel Massol, Luna Lovegood i wreszcie, w południe, Narcyza.  
Ta ostatnia zaraz po przybyciu popatrzyła długo najpierw na syna, potem na Pottera, następnie pobieżnie na resztę towarzystwa i w końcu zapytała:  
— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?  
— Ogólnie tak. Jestem trochę poobijany, ale szybko wrócę do formy.  
— Wygląda więc na to, że mogę zostawić cię w dobrych rękach, w jakich się znalazłeś — skomentowała Narcyza i skierowała się ku innym gościom.  
Draco zerknął na pobladłego Pottera.  
— Ona puściła do mnie oko! — wyszeptał zszokowany Potter.  
— Oczywiście, że puściła — odparł Draco tonem człowieka, któremu wypadło pogodzić się z niełatwą przyszłością. — Zobaczysz, że będzie gorsza niż sam Smythe.  
— A on potrafi być rzeczywiście przerażający — przyznała Jane, podchodząc do nich z półmiskiem karczochów.  
W piątek sprawy zdążyły już niemal powrócić do normalności. Elena Gambara udzieliła wywiadu obu dziennikom na temat swojej zwieńczonej pełnym sukcesem wizyty oraz nowej, fascynującej ery w europejskim handlu produktami rolnymi. Po zakończeniu porannej lektury Draco zamierzał właśnie wrócić do łóżka (lenistwo Pottera było potwornie zaraźliwe), niestety jego plany pokrzyżowała sowa.  
Zabrał wiadomość do sypialni i usiadł na łóżku, w większości zajętym przez okryty kołdrą potterokształtny pagórek. Draco uszczypnął go w wystający spod okrycia palec u nogi.  
— Wstawaj! — zarządził. — Mamy małą sytuację kryzysową.  
Potter obudził się w mgnieniu oka i sięgnął po różdżkę.  
— Nie chodzi o sytuację tego typu — pohamował go Draco. — Matka życzy sobie naszych odwiedzin w czasie weekendu, mimo że wyraźnie ją prosiłem, by wycofała twoje zaproszenie na bal.  
— Co w tym alarmującego? — zapytał Potter, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i przecierając oczy. — Przecież zawsze spędzasz u niej soboty i niedziele, co nie?  
— Zaprosiła NAS. Sądziłem, że odczeka choć trochę, żeby zobaczyć, czy zatrzymam cię na dłużej, zanim wystartuje ze swoimi machinacjami.  
— Czekaj, czekaj, równie dobrze ja mógłbym rzucić ciebie.  
— Jasne, że mógłbyś. Ale tak na serio, Potter, czy ty masz pojęcie, co to znaczy? Ona cały czas będzie nadawać w stylu „Och, Harry, koniecznie musisz przekonać Dracona, żeby rozwijał swoje talenty. Jemu wciąż się wydaje, że jest jeszcze młody. A czas mija nieubłaganie …". Potem zacznie robić aluzje. Na szczęście nie perwersyjne, no chyba że natrafi na ministra. Już od dawna podejrzewam, że…  
— Malfoy, przestań gadać. — Potter złapał go za rękaw koszuli i pociągnął w dół, do siebie. — Po pierwsze, będzie dobrze. Po drugie, udało ci się zajść naprawdę daleko, a masz dopiero trzydzieści lat. Po trzecie, jestem pewien, że Kingsleyowi sprawi to samą przyjemność.  
— Nie mam trzydziestu lat! Jestem dokładnie w twoim wieku! Czyli dwadzieścia dziewięć!  
— Ja mam dwadzieścia osiem.  
— Pfff, jeszcze przez tydzień czy dwa? Jak można powiedzieć coś tak okropnego!  
— Niemniej i tak jesteś starszy — podkreślił Potter.  
— A ty nieznośnie irytujący i jeśli nie przestaniesz, dostaniesz w skórę.  
— Skąd wiesz, czy to mi się nie spodoba?  
— Czemu ja wciąż z tobą rozmawiam?  
— Ponieważ jestem na tyle atrakcyjny, byś mógł pokazać się ze mną publicznie bez narażania na szwank dobrego imienia swojego spiczastego uroku.  
— Miałem mugoli, miałem masturbację, miałem święty spokój. Źle mi z tym było? Czemu zamieniłem to na ciebie?  
— Ale twoja matka jest zadowolona, nie wspominając już o Smycie. Jemu musi się wydawać, że znalazł się w siódmym niebie.  
— Podejrzewam, że rzeczywiście mogło być gorzej.  
— Więc nie marudź i ciesz się tym, co mamy. O której powinniśmy zjawić się we dworze?  
— O siódmej.  
— Masa czasu.  
Okazało się, że co do ostatniego Potter miał rację, a przynajmniej prawie. Niestety nie wkalkulował w swoje obliczenia konieczności gruntownego przejrzenia garderoby Dracona — kiedy wreszcie wstali z łóżka, okazało się, że „masa czasu" nie wystarczy, żeby Harry skoczył do domu po świeży strój.  
Narcyza zaprezentowała nienaganne maniery, oddała nawet Potterowi do dyspozycji jeden z pokoi gościnnych, gdyby potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Potter wolał jednak molestować Dracona w jego własnej sypialni.  
— To twój stary Nimbus 2000? Popatrz tylko! Ale malutki! Pamiętasz, jaki byłeś wtedy nieznośny?  
— Bo otaczali mnie sami idioci! Który to fakt prawie wcale nie uległ zmianie!  
— Mogę sobie pożyczyć trochę więcej ubrań? Przypuszczam, że na kolacji wypada się pokazać w bardziej reprezentacyjnym stroju.  
— Naturalnie. Skrzaty domowe dokonają poprawek, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
Potter przez dłuższą chwilę grzebał w szafie i szufladach, po czym wrócił z parą prostych, ale eleganckich czarnych spodni i szatą tej samej barwy. W drugiej ręce trzymał krótkie skórzane podwiązki z metalowymi sprzączkami. Z wyraźną rozkoszą zamachał nimi Draconowi przed nosem.  
— Wiedziałem, że tkwi w tobie jakaś ukryta skłonność do perwersji, Malfoy!  
Załamany Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
— Jeśli już, to moja ukryta skłonność do kretynów. To podwiązki do skarpet. Kiedy matka dowiedziała się, że mam zostać urzędnikiem państwowym, trochę przesadziła z tradycyjnymi elementami stroju.  
— Wyglądają intrygująco. Strasznie bym się ucieszył, gdybyś je założył.  
Draco cisnął pierwszą z brzegu poduszką w głowę Pottera, po czym poprawił kolejną. Manewr okazał się zgubny, ponieważ dostarczył Potterowi amunicji, a przecież i bez tego zanosiło się, że spóźnią się na kolację.  
Kiedy pędzili po schodach w dół do dużej jadalni, Potter nie wypuszczał dłoni Dracona ze swojej. Miało to dziwny urok, ale mimo wszystko…  
— Potter…  
— Co jest? Myślałem, że musimy się pospieszyć?  
— Chodzi o jutro. Uważam, że powinieneś tu zostać, a ja spędzę sobotę w domu i wrócę dopiero po balu.  
— Przestań się wygłupiać. Niby czemu miałbyś zrobić coś podobnego?  
— Ponieważ nie jestem do końca pewien, czy potrafię przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ty i nie wyglądać na kogoś, kto umiera z pragnienia, by natychmiast zabrać cię stamtąd i zaciągnąć do łóżka.  
Potter uśmiechnął się ponownie, a Draco uświadomił sobie z nagłą wyrazistością, że gdyby coś strasznie się nie ułożyło, skutki będą bardzo, ale to bardzo bolesne.  
— Ale dlaczego uważasz to za jakiś problem? — zapytał Potter radośnie.  
— Dlatego, ty istoto o mózgu gumochłona, że fakt ów złamie serca wszystkim czytelniczkom tygodnika „Czarownica", jak kraj długi i szeroki, a ponadto ujawni pewne szczegóły dokładniej, niż chciałbym to podać do wiadomości publicznej.  
— Czyżby? — nie ustępował Potter. — A jeśli wcale by mi to nie przeszkadzało, to czy tobie też?  
Draco był zaskoczony.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie przejąłbym się aż tak bardzo. Raczej poczułbym ulgę, że nie muszę się dłużej ukrywać. Zresztą pewnie niektórych to wcale nie zaskoczy, wyłączając naturalnie twój udział we wszystkim.  
— Dokładnie. Więc czym sobie jeszcze zaprzątasz głowę? Mam pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
— Taaak?  
— Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób. Twoja matka czeka na nas na dole.  
— Mordujesz nastrój.  
Kolacja była wspaniała, podobnie jak reszta wieczoru. Nic więc dziwnego, że następnego ranka Draco opuścił sypialnię dość późno, mijając w drodze na śniadanie skrzaty, pochłonięte dekorowaniem wnętrz przed balem. Matka siedziała przy stole i odhaczała długą listę zadań.  
— Dzień dobry, kochanie — pozdrowiła go pogodnie. — Proszę, sowy do ciebie. A gazetę mam tu.  
Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i poczłapał do krzesła.  
— Za chwilę. Desperacko potrzebuję herbaty. A może nawet kawy.  
— Proszę bardzo. — Narcyza machnęła różdżką. Srebrny dzbanek z kawą wylądował przed Draconem na stole, a zaraz potem dołączył do niego cukier i śmietanka. Matka napełniła mu filiżankę, nie przerywając odrabiania listy.  
Wzmocniony kawą Draco otworzył pierwszy list. Nadawcą był minister, który pytał, czy Departament Standaryzacji pogodziłby się z Teddingtonem w roli szefa, jako że Rupert wykazywał zainteresowanie stanowiskiem, a wydział sportów potrzebował napływu dobrej, świeżej krwi. Minister podpisał się prostym „Kingsley", co sprawiło Draconowi wręcz żenującą przyjemność.  
Druga wiadomość pochodziła od samego Teddingtona. Wspominał w niej mimochodem, że po wydarzeniach ostatniego tygodnia przemyślał swoją karierę w ministerstwie i byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby Draco znalazł niebawem trochę czasu na małe spotkanie, ot, towarzyską, niezobowiązującą pogawędkę.  
Draco leniwie otworzył „Żonglera" i zaczął przerzucać strony. Jego wzrok przykuło otoczone tłustą ramką obwieszczenie w dziale komentarzy.  
_Harry Potter__ pragnie oświadczyć, że od niedawna spotyka się z pewnym dość przystojnym młodym czarodziejem, w związku z czym wszystkie czarownice, które tak gorliwie przysyłają mu swoją bieliznę, są proszone o pominięcie jego pośrednictwa i kierowanie wspomnianych darów prosto do Domu Opieki Społecznej imienia Charity Burbage__. Zaś młodym czarodziejom, hołdującym zwyczajowi uszczęśliwiania pana Pottera swoimi bokserkami, należą się wprawdzie brawa za właściwą intuicję, niemniej radzimy im delikatnie, by zaprzestali podobnej aktywności, jako że obiekt ich uwielbienia jest obecnie bardzo zadowolony z życia. Panna Ginewra Weasley stwierdziła, że od lat próbowała przekonać pana Pottera, aby znalazł sobie stałego partnera, i dała wyraz swojej radości w obliczu najnowszych wydarzeń. Dziękujemy._  
Umieszczona nad tekstem karykatura przedstawiała redaktor naczelną tygodnika „Czarownica", która, uroniwszy parę łez, sięgała po pióro, by napisać: _Droga redakcjo „Tęczowego Czarodzieja", doszły mnie słuchy, że mogłoby was zainteresować kupno naszej bogatej galerii zdjęć Harry'ego Pottera…_  
— Kochanie, czy wszystko w porządku?  
— Świetnie — odpowiedział Draco i wstał, wsuwając gazetę pod pachę. — Zaraz wracam, tylko szybko kogoś zabiję.  
— Postaraj się uniknąć plam! — zawołała za nim Narcyza.  
Potter wciąż spał (lenistwo to tylko jedna z jego przywar), więc Draco trzepnął go gazetą w głowę.  
— Ty chyba kompletnie zwariowałeś! — krzyknął.  
Potter sięgnął po okulary i uporawszy się z umieszczeniem ich na nosie, zajrzał do „Żonglera".  
— Aaa, to — powiedział. — No cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc nie zwariowałem do końca, bo wciąż się do ciebie nie wprowadziłem.  
Draco odebrał mu gazetę, zwinął ją w rulon i jeszcze raz walnął go po łbie.  
— Co cię opętało? Prawdopodobnie pozabijamy się nawzajem jeszcze przed upływem miesiąca. No i po co radośnie obwieszczasz całemu światu, z kim sypiasz, skoro nadal trzymasz w tajemnicy, kim jest Łapa?  
Potter usiadł i przechwycił gazetę.  
— Jak mam ci pomóc wzniecić rewolucję polityczną, jeśli każdy będzie wiedział, że to ja? — zapytał. — A poza tym sam widzisz, że nigdzie nie wymieniłem twojego nazwiska, więc jeżeli chcesz zachować sprawę w sekrecie, nic nie stoi temu na przeszkodzie.  
— Nie gadaj bzdur. Nie po to oświadczałeś, że się z kimś widujesz, żeby później pokazywać się publicznie bez towarzystwa. Znów wyszedłbyś na pomylonego fantastę, a ostatnim razem, gdy cię za takiego uznano, sporo kosztowało udowodnienie twojej racji.  
— Cudownie. — Potter gwałtownie objął Dracona i ostro podkurczył nogi, przewracając go na łóżko. — A teraz powiedz, czy śniadanie jest warte wstawania i co my tak w zasadzie mamy dziś w planach?  
Draco poprawił mu okulary.  
— Hmm, na początku muszę w delikatny sposób poinformować Smythe'a, że najprawdopodobniej trafi nam się Teddington jako nowy sekretarz, skoro ty wybrałeś karierę satyryka. Następnie muszę wydać trochę pieniędzy, bo, jak wiesz, mam spory dług u signore Gambary. Gdyby nie wyciągnął wtedy żony na zakupy, być może nie leżałbyś tu teraz. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że szczęście nareszcie raczyło mi dopisać.  
— Trzymaj się tej myśli — powiedział Potter, odgarniając Draconowi grzywkę z oczu. — Ron i Hermiona zjawią się za jakieś dziesięć godzin, a wtedy będziemy potrzebowali całego szczęścia, jakie mamy do dyspozycji.  
Draco oparł głowę o ramię Pottera i westchnął.  
— Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że najrozsądniej byłoby, gdybyśmy najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny spędzili po prostu w łóżku. Matka nie posiadałaby się z radości, że trafia się jej okazja do dwuznacznych komentarzy, gdyby ktoś o nas zapytał.  
— Musisz uruchomić swoje machinacje — przypomniał mu Potter.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — zapewnił go Draco.  
— Nie pozwól, by ktoś dał ci bobu — zachichotał Potter. — Chyba czuję do ciebie miętę. Może pan się o mnie oprze, pan tak _mięknie_, panie koprze?  
Draco obawiał się, że Potter skończy bardzo źle, ale na szczęście wciąż miał pod ręką poduszki. A ponieważ raczej go lubił, zrezygnował z opcji rozsmarowania go na ścianie. Przynajmniej na razie.

**KONIEC**

* Mityczne stworzenia opisane przez Pliniusza Starszego. Z wyglądu przypominają tura z zakręconymi do wewnątrz rogami, które jako broń spełniają się na tyle kiepsko, że zaatakowana bestia woli odwrócić się do napastnika tyłem i celnym strzałem spod ogona pokryć go od stóp do głów sami-wiecie-czym.


End file.
